


L'Héritage de Cyborea

by Sam_Seven



Series: Visage Familier [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I swear), (some references nothing more), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Follow the link in the first note to vote and free Chloe or not just like in the game, Happy Ending, Last story of a trilogy, M/M, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revolution, Revolutionaries In Love, crime investigation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: L’unique RK900, Conrad, se sent prêt à découvrir ses origines et pourquoi il a été créé, mais la trahison de Mark Spencer, qui l’avait pourtant soutenu avec Gavin, rend sa situation dangereuse. Pourtant, Gavin n’est peut-être pas son seul allié pour assurer un destin plus clément pour les androïdes…Moodboard sur Tumblr [à venir]English version here





	1. Les Chats Noirs ont faim

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cyborea's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381662) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Comme pour _Terminus_ , même avertissement : _Visage Familier_ est une trilogie avec des histoires qui se suivent, **vous ne pourrez pas comprendre la deuxième enquête sans avoir lu la première, donc la troisième enquête sera encore moins claire si vous n'avez pas lu les histoires dans l'ordre.**
> 
> Pour ceux qui suivent le train correctement, je vous offre un tout petit chapitre introductif et surtout, quelques (beaucoup de) précisions avant la dernière enquête :
> 
> Dans la troisième histoire, beaucoup d'éléments du jeu vont revenir, et quitte à spoiler un peu la suite, je préfère préciser **quelles libertés que je prends** , afin que la lecture soit plus fluide, et que vous ne doutiez pas de votre mémoire :  
> 1\. Les androïdes ne peuvent pas (et dans mes fics, ils ne pourront jamais) enlever leur LED.  
> 2\. La déviance ne se transfert pas. Ce qui diffère du jeu, c'est que les androïdes déviants étaient moins nombreux et datent tous de la période où Kamski dirigeait CyberLife, et ils se sont rendus à Jericho de la même façon que Markus. Vous aurez des récits en détails, si ce n'est pas clair.  
> 3\. Markus n'est pas un leader, ou pas vraiment. Pour des questions de jouabilité, je pense, on ne pouvait incarner que Markus à Jericho, donc il prenait toutes les décisions, tout en parlant de liberté pour les androïdes. Pour rendre ses intentions cohérentes, dans la fic, il était celui qui était en première ligne et le plus remarqué par les médias, mais les autres androïdes de Jericho, notamment Josh, North et Simon, ont eu autant d'importance que lui. Les androïdes de Jericho sont libres et ne se reposent pas uniquement sur Markus. Ce sera plus clair durant l'histoire.  
> 4\. Pour la petite info, je ne soutiens ni Simon x Markus, ni North x Markus : je soutiens Polycho~ Plus sérieusement, ce sont des androïdes et le concept d'amour entre eux est, je pense, très différent, je développerai ça dans la fic, mais vous le savez maintenant, pour moi, Josh, Markus, North et Simon forment un couple à eux quatre.  
> 5\. Pour rappel, Markus a été abattu par Connor.
> 
> Maintenant, **un petit bonus pour cette dernière fic, une sorte de clin d'œil au jeu que je réservais pour la fin.**
> 
> Vous avez compris que Chloe n'était pas déviante, mais, comme le jeu vous propose de libérer ou de garder la Chloe du menu, je vous propose la même chose sur un petit sondage : est-ce que vous voulez libérer la Chloe que Conrad rencontre ?  
> [Vous pouvez voter sur le lien !](https://www.strawpoll.me/17756880)  
> Qu'elle devienne déviante ou non ne changera pas l'histoire de Gavin et Conrad, mais il y aura bien un extrait selon votre choix. Ce changement n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 5, donc ça vous laisse largement le temps de voter !
> 
> Par contre, si vous voulez participer, **il faut voter, pas mentionner votre choix en commentaire** (même si vous avez le droit aussi !), car je consulterai le lien avant d'écrire le passage, je ne ratisserai pas les commentaires sur Fanfiction et Archive of our Own.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture~
> 
> PS : j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue ♥  
> PS² : j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez des personnages que vous avez déjà croisés, en réalité.

Personne ne connaissait leurs noms.

Elles s’amusaient à s’appeler Mary et Anne, Matt et Hilde, Elle et Lena… même Pene et Lope, alors que Warren s’était foutu d’elles, en disant que les _penne_ étaient des pâtes.

Mais elles s’en fichaient : elles formaient un duo, s’unissant jusque dans leur identité.

C’était la première fois que Monica Miller menait une excursion avec ce groupe : Matt et Hilde, ou peu importe leurs noms, Coca, Crowdy… Elle avait hésité à prendre un pseudo, elle aussi, mais tant que personne ne l’appelait la « petite sœur du policier », elle s’en était tenue à Monica, imitant la simplicité de Warren.

Pour l’occasion, Matt et Hilde avaient choisi une place de choix : l’avant-dernier étage d’un bâtiment de Rivertown, un des quartiers les plus huppés de Detroit, qui sentait bon le luxe. Les baies vitrées donnaient sur la rivière et la tour de CyberLife, si brillante, ce soir-là, qu’elle transformait les remous sombres en vagues pailletées. Au-delà, l’horizon urbain se confondait avec une guirlande féerique, comme fixée à un mur de velours noir.

Depuis quand Detroit était devenue aussi belle ? Depuis qu’elle avait dit adieu à ses quartiers édentés par la pauvreté ? Depuis que le crime avait baissé grâce à la technologie, rendant la ville plus sûre ? Monica l’ignorait, mais une certaine fierté la poussait à penser que c’était grâce à son frère et ses collègues qui maintenaient l’ordre ici-bas.

Avec un petit rictus, elle sirota sa cannette de Dr Pepper, la lèvre piquée par les bulles. Le sucre rendait sa langue pâteuse, mais c’était tellement bon ! C’était ça, le goût de la liberté : siroter une canette sur une table basse qui coûtait plus cher que tous les meubles dans sa chambre !

Matt était allongée sur le canapé d’angle, un modèle trois fois plus grand que ceux standards, les jambes croisées et la tête rejetée en arrière, éparpillant ses longs cheveux blancs aussi épais que de la vapeur. Sur ses cuisses, Hilde avait posé sa nuque, enroulant une de ses mèches rousses autour de son index. Elles partageaient un sachet de chips, faisant attention de ne pas laisser de miettes.

Les chats squattaient toujours où ça leur plaisait, mais ils ne devaient laisser aucune trace. C’était la règle.

Pour sa part, Warren était assis par terre, le dos contre un des accoudoirs, et il avait même enlevé ses chaussures pour pouvoir s’installer en tailleur. Il était en train de jouer à Ubble Bubble sur son portable, et ses orteils tapotaient contre la moquette moelleuse. C’était toujours plus agréable que de passer les niveaux chez lui, assourdi par sa mère qui continuait de s’engueuler avec le voisin pour des bricoles…

Ici, ils étaient jeunes et immortels, intouchables et grandioses. Des chats fiers, mais pas orgueilleux, se saisissant juste du meilleur pour quelques heures.

Quel dommage que Crowdy ait des examens à potasser, il aurait pu en profiter pour souffler un coup, mais son frère aîné surveillait ses études de près…

Coca, lui, avait les mains sur les hanches, dressé devant la bibliothèque. Il lisait les titres sur les dos, et dans ses hochements de tête, sa crête remuait. Soudain, il poussa un sifflement qui brisa le silence :

« Putain, ce sont de vrais passionnés de science-fiction… K. Dick, Barjavel, Bradbury… » Commença-t-il à énumérer, puis il agrippa un volume qui semblait lourd, « Asimov, bien sûr ! »

Hilde se redressa un peu pour demander :

« Ils ont l’autobiographie de Kyoko Shunekishi ? Une japonaise qui explique comment elle s’est mise en couple avec son Shi-522 ? »

Malgré la pénombre, Monica voyait parfaitement les longues canines de la fille. Chats noirs jusqu’au bout des ongles, ou plutôt des dents, Matt et Hilde s’étaient faites poser des prothèses pour allonger leurs canines. Certains imaginaient qu’elles cherchaient à ressembler à des vampires, mais les tatouages sur leurs phalanges ne trompaient pas : elles s’investissaient dans ce petit gang inoffensif qui se nommait les Chats Noirs.

« Shi-522 ?

— L’équivalent d’un AX400 au Japon, je crois.

— Oh, je me souviens, » souffla Coca, « les critiques avaient accusé l’auteure d’opportuniste, c’est ça ? En disant qu’un androïde ne pouvait pas être homosexuel, hein ?

— Les lesbiennes ont encore la vie dure. » Soupira Matt, démêlant les cheveux roux de sa copine. « C’est n’importe quoi de parler d’homosexualité ou d’hétérosexualité pour les androïdes : leur genre sexuel n’est qu’une apparence, ils tombent juste amoureux, c’est tout. »

Tandis qu’il feuilletait le recueil de nouvelles d’Asimov, Coca souffla par le nez un ricanement doux :

« Je savais que notre prof de littérature t’avait marquée.

— Madame Bentley était une putain de visionnaire ! Je l’ai toujours aimée ! » S’exclama Matt, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle et Coca avaient le même âge et avaient partagé toute leur scolarité : des enfants de Detroit qui avaient vu, avec des regards émerveillés, la ville être envahie d’androïdes. Quand ils avaient dix ans, ces robots étaient encore chers, et en posséder un, c’était comme posséder un iPhone en 2007. Lorsque des parents étaient assez riches pour acheter un AX200, les enfants invitaient leurs amis à la maison pour admirer le robot qui n’était pourtant pas aussi abouti que ses successeurs. Rien à voir avec un AX400.

« Tient, je viens de retrouver la nouvelle qu’on avait lu pour son cours. _Ségrégationniste_. »

Coca remarqua que les pages avaient été souvent feuilletées. Le propriétaire avait dû lire cette histoire une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

Asimov avait-il prédit ce qu’il arriverait en 2040 ?

Dans sa nouvelle, les humains, vieux et fatigués, réclamaient des organes en métal afin d’être puissants et éternels, tandis que les androïdes préféraient les organes en plastique, plus tendres et doux. L’humain s’improvisait machine, et la machine s’improvisait humain.

La situation n’avait pas été différente lors de la révolte, même si plus nuancée : les déviants cherchaient à ressentir, que ce soit de la joie ou de la douleur, enviant l’habitude que les humains avaient, et dans le fond, les humains jalousaient l’absence de fatigue et la prétendue éternité des androïdes, les haïssant pour leur efficacité et leur résistance.

Est-ce que les générations suivantes allaient permettre à l’harmonie de s’installer ? Ou les deux espèces allaient continuer de s’envier dans la haine ?

Monica serra un coussin contre sa poitrine et murmura :

« Mon frère a failli mourir durant la révolution en novembre, mais le leader l’a épargné. Il est toujours en vie, ça prouve que les androïdes sont capables de ressentir la pitié et l’empathie. »

Les autres Chats ignoraient cette anecdote, et maintenant, tous fixaient la jeune fille.

Elle serait devenue fille unique sans la clémence du RK200, et elle s’était mise à l’adorer sans le connaître, juste à travers les mots de Chris. Ses paroles émues résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, la surprise et l’admiration mêlées en un constat surprenant : _ils sont vivants, Monica, ils le sont vraiment_.

Monica inspira profondément, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire que Markus aurait dû gagner la révolte, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit effrayant : la porte d’entrée venait de se déverrouiller.

«  _Merde._  » Geignit Warren, les doigts crispés sur son téléphone.

Ils ne devraient pas être ici.

Ils ne volaient rien, ils ne cassaient rien, c’était vrai, mais ils squattaient, à l’instar des félins qui s’invitent partout.

Attentifs au moindre bruit, ils se levèrent avec plus ou moins de souplesse. Un autre Chat Noir était peut-être dans le coin et il pourrait faire diversion ?

« Je croyais qu’il était à un putain de meeting ?

— Il devrait y être, oui ! » Siffla Hilde, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Les demeures qu’ils occupaient pendant quelques heures n’étaient jamais étrangères : avant de se vautrer dans les canapés, de profiter de la vue, de s’installer à des tables immenses, les Chats Noirs se renseignaient sur l’emploi du temps des occupants. Et le meeting de Mark Spencer ne se terminait pas avant minuit. Il était à peine 21 heures.

Les Chats n’avaient jamais agressé personne, et aucun d’eux ne voulait commencer à employer la manière forte ce soir…

Hilde s’approcha doucement, tendit l’oreille et se figea : des talons claquaient dans le couloir de l’entrée, mais un autre bruit était plus surprenant : une femme sanglotait sans plus aucune retenue.

«  _Sa femme_. » Souffla le Chat roux.

Ils restèrent de longs instants immobiles, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais les bruits étaient confus. Monica crut comprendre que madame Spencer faisait des allers-retours comme une damnée, répandant sa tristesse en faisant résonner ses pleurs. L’appartement était vaste, et les plafonds hauts décuplaient son chagrin, le faisant grossir en échos poignants.

« Elle fera peut-être pas attention à nous… »

Personne n’avait envie de vérifier l’hypothèse de Coca, et les talons restaient plantés dans la moquette.

Finalement, les sanglots se calmèrent, de la même façon qu’un orage s’éloigne.

« Vous croyez qu’elle s’est endormie ? »

Un bruit sourd contredit Warren.

Matt se mit à trembler sous le coup d’une impression affreuse. Elle se rua hors du salon, portée par des jambes pourtant fébriles, surprenant ses camarades.

Les lieux semblaient sûrs puisque l’épouse du politicien ne poussa aucun cri, alors les autres chats se faufilèrent aussi dans le couloir, avant d’entendre leur amie crier :

« À l’aide ! Venez m’aider ! »

Le Chat Noir aux cheveux blancs était dans la chambre et, dans ses bras, elle serrait les jambes de Debra Spencer, la soulevant le plus haut possible.

La femme avait une ceinture de peignoir autour du cou, une jolie attache en éponge qui la pendait à un plafonnier qui grinçait. À moins que ce ne soit les cervicales qui commençaient à lâcher ?

Coca eut le réflexe d’approcher un tabouret et de tenter de dénouer le nœud. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu’il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais en-dessous, Matt tenait toujours le corps, aidée par Warren qui était devenu livide.

Monica était effrayée, l’estomac perclus de crampes et la gorge serrée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette bande rose qui s’enfonçait sous la mâchoire de la femme.

Elle suffoquait tant qu’elle crut que c’était elle qui était en train de se suicider.

« Bordel, Coca, dépêche-toi ! »

Le cri hystérique de Hilde fit sursauter Monica, la détachant du corps à moitié mort.

Sur la coiffeuse, elle aperçut une petite feuille de papier gondolée par des larmes. Le message était bref, mais les lettres tremblaient encore d’émoi :

«  _Je ne supporte plus ça chez moi. C’est trop difficile._ »

Depuis que Mark Spencer avait radicalement changé d’opinion sur les androïdes, son parti avait été fragilisé par des départs, les tolérants avaient été remplacés par des nouveaux esprits qui n’éprouvaient pas la moindre sympathie pour les machines et le politicien était vu comme le pire des enfoirés. Debra Spencer gardait ses distances avec le monde politique, mais peut-être que les nouveaux discours de son mari la faisaient souffrir ?

Que s’était-il passé ?

Qu’est-ce qui pousse une femme aussi riche à se pendre dans sa chambre pour mettre fin à ses jours ?

Une fois que Coca réussit à défaire le nœud, Warren et Matt déposèrent la femme sur le lit. Debra Spencer poussait des râles inhumains, les yeux gonflés de larmes : la mort avait essayé de la saisir, plongeant ses doigts à travers ses côtes, prêt à compléter l’étreinte…

Mais Hilde était en train d’appeler une ambulance, réunissant toutes les chances de survie.

Derrière, en retrait, Monica se mordilla la lèvre. Leurs petites sorties ne se passaient jamais comme ça, jamais. Ses parents ignoraient ce qu’elle faisait certains week-ends, mais il y avait bien un proche qui connaissait son secret, et elle sortit son portable pour lui envoyer un message :

«  _Chris, je suis désolée. Je sais que j’ai merdé, mais je t’en prie, il y a plus grave : la femme de Mark Spencer a essayé de se suicider à l’instant. Elle a laissé un drôle de message. Si tu travailles ce soir, rapplique vite au 2261, Franklin Street. Je suis désolée._  »

Anxieuse, elle frottait son pouce contre sa phalange où deux pattes de chat étaient tatouées.

L’officier Miller aurait encore du boulot, mais il ne pourrait peut-être pas protéger sa petite sœur encore longtemps…


	2. RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre assez difficile à écrire, car j'ai hésité entre plusieurs enchaînements, mais c'est un passage auquel je réfléchis depuis octobre (déjà 8 mois ?!) et je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin partager l'histoire de Conrad !  
> Bonne lecture~

_Quatre jours auparavant_

 

Dehors, le ciel de mars se confondait avec celui de novembre. La pluie s’acharnait sur Detroit, versant ses trombes grises, aussi froides que l’eau au creux de l’océan, sur les corps de brique et battant l’argile solide.

La pluie qui coulait dans la douche, en revanche, était digne de celle des tropiques. Elle dépassait les trente degrés, d’après ce que la peau de l’androïde pouvait mesurer, et ses gouttes étaient plus rondes.

« Je pourrais rester là des heures.

— Espèce de déviant. »

Gavin se rinçait les cheveux, le dos appuyé contre le torse de Conrad. Sa peau rougissait à cause de la chaleur, tandis que celle de l’androïde restait intacte.

« Parce que je deviens fainéant ?

— Parce que tu flippes. Je le sais. »

L’androïde ne pouvait pas le contredire. Quand ils sortiraient de la douche, ils devraient se préparer pour se rendre à la Tour de CyberLife. La sensation de nausée devenait, chez les machines, celle de crampes, à cause d’une charge trop importante de courant qui perturbait les biocomposants.

Sa peau artificielle était, par endroits, désactivée, et la chair blanche trahissait des signes d’inquiétude. Sur sa hanche, une ligne de lumières clignotait de façon inhabituelle, attirant le regard de Gavin.

« CyberLife t’aurait déjà désactivé si…

— Je n’ai pas peur d’être désactivé ; j’ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

— Hé, Conrad, » il prit un ton très sérieux, plaçant ses mains contre la mâchoire de l’androïde. Conrad lui écarta les cheveux qui, alourdis par l’eau, tombaient sur son front. « Peu importe ce que t’as fait avant ton arrivé en septembre : c’est une ancienne vie et la nouvelle a commencé quand t’es arrivé au commissariat. C’est tout. »

Gavin pressa ensuite sa paume contre la hanche solide, cachant les signes alarmants. Puis, il sortit de la douche, laissant l’androïde seul sous la douche.

Entre les coulures de l’eau, Conrad pouvait apercevoir Gnocchi qui était roulé en boule dans le panier à linge ouvert, dormant sur les vêtements de Gavin, et sur les siens.

Peu importe ce qui s’était passé les premiers mois de son existence ; c’était ce quotidien qui serait son futur, et tant que CyberLife le lui accordait, il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.

Conrad finit par sortir à son tour. Il s’apprêta à se sécher, quand il aperçut le miroir couvert de condensation : un message était inscrit dans la vapeur.

_Courage, boîte de conserve._

_Je t’aime._

La seconde phrase était écrite en tout petit dans le coin droit, presque écrasée par le premier encouragement. Ce n’était qu’un petit message, mais le courant électrique s’atténua.

Dans les lettres étroites, le RK900 pouvait apercevoir son reflet, croiser son propre regard. CyberLife avait donné à ses yeux une couleur bien particulière, assez hors-norme : pourquoi choisir cette nuance d’acier pour un déviant qui avait le droit de s’intégrer ?

Il se rappela que le RK200 possédait aussi cette caractéristique particulière, et c’était une autre création d’Elijah Kamski.

Où était Markus ? Son concepteur l’avait-il détruit ? Était-il un modèle raté ?

Est-ce que Conrad allait devoir faire ses preuves ?

Il reboutonna sa chemise avec plus assurance : malgré la trahison de Mark Spencer, Conrad était soutenu par des humains, un avantage que les déviants précédents n’avaient pas eu. Déjà, Gavin l’accompagnait, mais il y avait aussi l’amitié que Chris et le docteur Landru lui avaient offerte, et qui était un soutien constant. Lukas lui avait même envoyé un message, quand il avait appris pour Spencer, l’encourageant à ne pas se laisser abattre.

L’officier Chen n’avait demandé pardon qu’à Gavin, la honte la retenant encore à l’écart, mais l’androïde ne serait pas surpris le jour où elle aurait réuni assez de courage pour s’excuser auprès de lui, car ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait.

Tout cela prouvait que Mark Spencer n’était pas son seul allié.

En fait, sa trahison était plus étrange qu’alarmante.

Durant les trois derniers jours, Gavin et lui avaient essayé de le contacter, mais ils tombaient sans cesse sur sa boîte vocale. Pas même un androïde n’avait décroché. Est-ce qu’ils étaient sur liste rouge ?

Une nuit, pendant des heures, allongé et statique, Conrad avait essayé de retrouver le code du secrétaire androïde, celui qu’ils avaient rencontré au Park, mais il n’y était pas parvenu. Comme si ce semblable n’existait plus.

Il subsistait une chance : Mark Spencer disait avoir déjà rencontré Adanna Bontu, alors, de façon absurde, Conrad espérait que la professeure pourrait les éclairer sur les changements d’idées du politicien.

Quand il partagea cette idée dans la voiture, Gavin évita de se montrer aussi optimiste :

« Je sais pas, Conrad : elle a l’air moins conne qu’elle en a l’air, mais... ça reste CyberLife. Je m’emballerais pas, si j’étais toi. »

Conrad baissa le volume de la musique pour mieux discuter.

Dès que Gavin était nerveux, il mettait un volume trop fort, espérant peut-être brouiller les signes d’anxiété, comme son rythme cardiaque rapide, mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

« Et si Bontu devenait une alliée ? On pourrait être surpris. La preuve : je voulais faire confiance à Spencer, alors que c’est finalement un connard.

— Oh, le RK900 utilise des gros mots, ça veut dire qu’il est énervé, » se moqua l’homme.

Il frotta l’épaule de l’androïde, histoire de prouver qu’il partageait entièrement cet avis. Après tout, si Conrad venait de traiter Mark Spencer de connard pour la première fois, Gavin avait employé le terme une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Quant à « enculé » et « enfoiré », Conrad avait perdu le compte depuis le discours diffusé.

« Les statistiques sur les relations sociales sont celles qui changent le plus régulièrement, et si les informations recueillies m’orientaient vers Spencer avant, tout a changé maintenant. Peut-être que pour la professeure Bontu, ce sera différent…

— Elles sont à combien pour Bontu ?

— À 18% de fiabilité.

— C’est peu.

— Vous étiez à 6% quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

— Quoi ? » Il en serait resté sur le cul. « Tu me l’avais jamais dit !

— Parce que ça n’avait pas d’intérêt.

— Dès qu’on s’est rencontrés ? Pourquoi j’étais aussi bas ? Je suis sûr que je suis victime d’un délit de sale gueule.

— Vous n’arrêtiez pas de me fusiller du regard à cause de ma ressemblance avec le RK800. »

Gavin abdiquait : c’était une raison valable, finalement.

« Et je suis à combien, maintenant ? »

Conrad détourna le regard vers la fenêtre de son côté. La pluie brouillait la vue, diluant les rues. À cause des nuages noirs, la nuit perdurait, rendant les trottoirs vides et les bâtiments lumineux.

« Je ne vous le dirais pas. »

Ce n’était pas par caprice ; c’était qu’il en était incapable. La confiance accordée à Gavin dépassait largement celle accordée pour les autres. Et le docteur Landru était déjà à 97%.

Le taux rattaché à sa relation avec Gavin avait commencé à grimper le jour où Conrad avait perdu sa jambe. Il se souvenait comment les pourcentages avaient grimpé quand le sergent, encore détective à ce moment-là, l’avait porté, sans réfléchir, jusqu’à sa voiture. Et ils avaient continué à augmenter quand la voiture avait roulé sur le pont. Exactement comme ce matin, si ce n’était que les statistiques étaient déjà devenues folles.

« Gavin, merci d’être là. Et merci pour le message sur le miroir. »

Gavin hésita à blaguer en assurant que l’auteur était Gnocchi, mais il se ravisa : maintenant qu’ils arrivaient à destination, il perdait toute envie de rire.

Les nuages étaient si bas qu’ils brouillaient la silhouette de la Tour, mais les lumières permettaient de mesurer toute l’importance du bâtiment, toute l’activité qui animait cette usine à androïdes. Mark Spencer avait beau répéter que les machines étaient sans vie, cette tour en grouillait, qu’elle soit mécanique ou biologique.

C’était la troisième fois qu’il revenait, et comme à chaque fois, le RK900 n’était jamais certain de repartir libre.

Comme ils avaient pris rendez-vous, la présence de Chloe à l’entrée n’était pas surprenante, et elle les accueillit avec une joie qui semblait authentique.

« Bonjour, Conrad. Bonjour, sergent Reed. »

Même les androïdes inconnus, leur base mis à jour, l’appelaient déjà sergent. Cette surconnexion était assez effrayante, et Gavin fut heureux que Conrad soit capable de garder ses informations pour lui, accueillant des données, sans transmettre les siennes.

Le RK900 était prêt à répondre au salut, mais il se ravisa tout d’un coup :

« Tu n’es pas déviante, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Gavin était presque convaincu par l’air attristé de Chloe, avant de remarquer que les muscles faciaux manquaient de grâce, de sincérité. Il ignorait quel âge avait le robot, mais il restait persuadé que le RT600 avait bien plus d’années que le RK900, la vieillesse des androïdes se mesurant grâce à leur perfection.

« Non, je suis une machine. »

Conrad s’en doutait : il avait juste eu besoin que son semblable confirme.

Il tendit une main blanche, invitant le RT600 à se connecter.

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec la professeure Bontu. »

Chloe plaça sa paume contre la sienne.

Leurs visages n’avaient rien de comparables : les joues rondes et la bouche pleine étaient totalement statiques, manquant de fluidité par rapport à la mâchoire contractée qui remua un instant, comme prête à dire quelque chose. Les grands yeux bleus fixaient l’air, lumineux mais sans expression, tandis que ceux de l’autre robot, plus froids, se plissaient de colère.

C’était un contraste entier qui opposait la machine obéissante et l’androïde vivant.

Puis, à la surprise de Gavin, Conrad rompit la connexion avec brutalité, repoussant Chloe. Il lui assura qu’il saurait se repérer dans la Tour sans son aide.

Habitué à un comportement déviant, l’humain s’attendait à ce que la jeune fille lui demande pardon, ou encore qu’elle grimace de peine, mais en fin de compte, il fut déçu, lui aussi : Chloe s’écarta du chemin, les mains dans le dos, un sourire poli sous son nez retroussé.

Même sa LED restait bleue.

Une véritable machine, tout comme Connor l’avait été.

Contrairement à eux, Conrad exprimait la joie, la tristesse, la colère. Il n’avait fait que la repousser d’un petit coup sec, mais Gavin savait qu’il pouvait se montrer plus violent, même avec un semblable.

S’il ne désapprouvait pas, il le mit quand même en garde :

« Ne casse pas d’androïde, Conrad, je sais pas à quoi ressemble une engueulade chez CyberLife…

— Je suis énervé, Gavin. Le RT600 est un modèle qui date de 2021, et j’ai été dupé quand elle a simulé une forme de déviance. Elle aurait pu causer ma perte. »

Il serrait ses lèvres, imitant parfaitement l’expression humaine.

Gavin ignorait si les colères de son partenaire étaient similaires aux siennes à cause de leur proximité, ou s’il avait été conçu ainsi. En tout cas, si la première théorie était la bonne, il valait mieux ne pas lui prendre la main pour le moment…

L’androïde connaissait le chemin grâce aux indications de Chloe, alors il suivait les couloirs d’un pas sûr. Il gardait même les sourcils froncés en mise en garde. Certains techniciens regardaient à deux fois sur son passage, vérifiant à temps l’inscription sur sa veste. À côté de la stature mécanique, le sergent était invisible, n’intriguant que les plus observateurs.

Conrad ne leur accorda aucune attention, sentant toujours que ses entrailles de plastique subissaient de nouveaux assauts électriques, mais pas assez paralysants pour le faire flancher.

Dans l’ascenseur, ce fut lui qui saisit la main de Gavin. Il adopterait une attitude aussi franche que son partenaire, lui qui avait toujours admiré cette nonchalance chez le sergent, et s’en inspirer lui donnerait du courage.

Ils arriveraient main dans la main dans le bureau de la professeure, mais Conrad s’en moquait : ses concepteurs l’avaient rendu capable d’aimer, ils l’avaient doté pour aimer, alors Adanna Bontu serait la plus à même à accepter leur relation.

À mesure que la cabine montait, les organes et les biocomposants semblaient se ratatiner.

« Pense juste à pas me casser les doigts si tu te fous en colère.

— Vous savez très bien que je ne vous ferai jamais de mal.

— C’est au cas où tu pèterais les plombs. »

Au quarante-et-unième étage, un silence faisait douter que les bureaux soient occupés. Conrad bifurqua tout de suite à droite, se dirigeant vers la première porte où le nom de la professeure figurait sur une plaque en titane juste à côté.

Ce détail mit Gavin mal à l’aise : le titane était l’élément principal pour l’ossature des androïdes, est-ce que c’était comme voir une mâchoire dénudée utilisée en tant que support ? Son partenaire ne laissa transparaître aucune réaction, mais ce n’était pas pour autant une réponse. Aussi grande gueule soit-il, le sergent se sentait étranger à tout cet univers, et il avait bien du mal à accepter son rôle de simple témoin.

Il ignorait tout le courage qu’il inspirait au prototype amélioré.

Adanna Bontu était installée à son bureau : une merveille composée de verre et de tiges de métal blanc, prenant des allures de trône plutôt que de table. Ses avant-bras reposaient sur la surface transparente, qui pouvait faire office d’écran d’ordinateur, et ses mains étaient croisées sur une tablette éteinte. Elle fixait la baie vitrée où stagnait un brouillard gris : contrairement aux autres bureaux, elle n’avait pas activé l’option de décor artificiel, préférant observer comment la pluie coulait en rivière sur les fenêtres.

D’une certaine façon, on aurait pu croire qu’elle cherchait obstinément à éviter le regard de celui qui était installé face à elle, un collègue bien plus jeune, bien plus intelligent, bien plus…

Au moment où Conrad ouvrit la porte, Elijah Kamski se leva, gardant les mains dans ses poches. Il portait un t-shirt où s’alignaient les logos de _Love, Death & Robots_, un thème curieux pour un homme à la tête d’une entreprise d’androïdes. S’il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, il leur adressa tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

Adanna, au moins, leur souhaita la bienvenue.

Avant qu’ils ne s’installent, Kamski réajusta ses lunettes et demanda :

« Chloe n’est pas avec vous ?

— Nous n’avions pas besoin d’elle. »

Tout juste plus grand que le père des androïdes, le RK900 maintenait ses épaules droites.

« Le RK900 a été vexé par la petite RT600 ? » Kamski contourna la machine pour mieux la détailler. Puis, il lui tapota l’épaule. « Tu es une merveille, Conrad, mais peut-être que cela te rend narcissique. »

Gavin avait conscience que n’importe quel compliment de la bouche du directeur n’aurait rien de sentimental ou de sincère, ou dans un registre purement informatique, alors il n’y avait aucune jalousie : juste une grande hostilité contre ce mec dont l’attitude rabaissait Conrad.

L’androïde, de son côté, restait stoïque, regardant droit devant lui.

« Une merveille ?

— Si on devait utiliser des métaphores, disons que Connor était le brouillon, tandis que toi, tu es le chef d’œuvre. » Le créateur désigna ses propres yeux, et soudain, un détail frappa Gavin, qui devina ce que Kamski allait ajouter. « Je t’ai même donné la couleur de mes yeux, comme un artiste inscrit son nom sur sa toile. »

La teinte glacée était effectivement la même, aussi perçante qu’une brise d’hiver. Conrad toucha un de ses yeux, comme s’il hésitait à laisser l’organe en place ou à l’arracher pour s’en débarrasser.

Une différence marquait tout de même une séparation, et elle résidait dans le sourire : si celui de Kamski était dédaigneux, celui de Conrad était plus simple, plus timide, et s’il s’agrandissait lors des plus beaux moments pour devenir sincère, encouragé par la LED qui adoptait toujours une teinte blanche.

Gavin aurait aimé le rappeler à son partenaire et s’interposer, car le créateur flânait toujours autour de sa création.

Finalement, il se sentait comme si une vipère reluquait son mec…

Enfin, Kamski se plaça face au RK900, posant le bout de son index au milieu de son torse :

« Tes biocomposants sont les plus perfectionnés, d’une sensibilité extrême qui les rend souples, sans que cela retire leur résistance. » Puis, le doigt voyagea jusqu’au front de l’androïde. « Mais ce qui fait de toi le prototype le plus avancé, c’est ton système endocrinien.  Au lieu d’hormones diffusées par le sang, ce sont des séries de codes qui sont générées grâce au thirium. Et bien sûr, nous n’avons gardé que le meilleur : tu n’auras jamais de problème de tyroïde. »

Sa propre blague le fit ricaner, tandis qu’Adanna Bontu, toujours silencieuse, chercha un dossier sur le bureau tactile. Les projets autour du RK900 étaient innombrables, mais elle trouva rapidement le plan de ce système endocrinien et le fit apparaître en hologramme.

Plusieurs câbles réunis faisaient penser à une colonne vertébrale, et au sommet, se réunissaient des composants agglutinés et connectés. Certaines surfaces étaient lisses, tandis que d’autres étaient granuleuses à cause des circuits intégrés et des microcontrôleurs.

« Nous avons essayé de donner à ce système la même forme qu’un système endocrinien humain, pour qu’il puisse intégrer ton enveloppe sans la modifier, et comme chez les humains, tes émotions ne sont pas codées uniquement au niveau de la tête, » Kamski désigna la longue ligne des câbles, et Gavin remarqua que d’autres biocomposants y étaient rattachés. « Tu possèdes un régulateur, qui serait l’équivalant d’un thymus, juste en-dessous, un moteur complexe pour imiter les glandes surrénales, et enfin, » son doigt avait atteint le niveau le plus bas, « une chose que les TR400 seraient heureux d’avoir et que tu n’as peut-être pas eu l’occasion d’utiliser : un biocomposant capable de générer ce que l’hypothalamus et l’hypophyse sécrètent, comme un distributeur de récompenses ou de punitions, un rôle proche de celui des gonades masculines.

— Une paire de couilles, quoi. » Soupira Gavin, fatigué par cette démonstration scientifiquement prétentieuse. Dans son langage, il appelait ça de la masturbation intellectuelle, même si, en disséquant les secrets du RK900, Kamski venait de prouver que son système était une véritable révolution technologique.

« Exactement ! » Rebondit le directeur, ignorant la moue du sergent. « C’est grâce à tout ce système que tu éprouves des émotions et des désirs, Conrad.

— Et je dois vous remercier pour cette prouesse technique.

— En fait, non. » Kamski se détourna et sa main se tendit vers Adanna Bontu. « La professeure Bontu est une neurologue qui s’est familiarisée avec le monde de la technologie. C’est elle que tu dois remercier, car c’est elle qui a donné toutes les directives pour t’offrir cette possibilité d’être capable de ressentir comme un humain.

— Et c’est ce que vous appelez la déviance ?

— Le mot déviance est déjà un vieux terme, » précisa Bontu, rappelant que la technologie bougeait très vite. « Et il ne signifiera plus rien si les androïdes deviennent libres. »

 _Si_ , et non pas _quand_.

« Mais tu n’es pas un déviant, Conrad, dans le sens où tu vis naturellement le programme qu’on t’a confectionné. Ce ne sont pas des bugs ; c’est ton fonctionnement. »

Le RK900 ouvrait donc une génération d’androïdes aux émotions authentiques ; une démarche qui n’allait pas plaire du tout après la révolte avortée, après des changements politiques. Et quand les médias apprendront que ce premier modèle avait intégré la police de Detroit, beaucoup gueulerait. À commencer par Fowler.

« Et contrairement à ce que tu croies, » reprit la professeure, « tes émotions et tes désirs ne sont pas programmés à distance : nous avons posé les bases et, comme un être humain évolue dans son environnement, tu t’es développé par toi-même.

— Nous avions prévu une durée d’expérience de huit mois, » compléta Kamski, « si en avril, nous n’avions pas eu de nouvelles, nous t’aurions contacté. Et si tu étais resté comme Connor, tu aurais été désactivé. »

La professeure, avec un air presque désolé, expliqua qu’il était nécessaire qu’il ignore ce projet : avoir des instructions l’aurait guidé et, par la même occasion, les ordres auraient annulé le concept de libre arbitre.

Il fallait qu’il vive par lui-même, qu’il existe en parfait autonomie. Un plan que Kamski avait tenté avec Markus.

Le fondateur de CyberLife se mit alors à applaudir, et les coups résonnaient trop fort dans ce bureau sobre.

« Mais ne t’inquiète pas : tu sembles être une réussite extraordinaire, Conrad. »

Puisque Kamski avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil, Conrad et Gavin s’assirent à leur tour, surveillant les deux concepteurs, attentant avec, tout de même, une petite angoisse.

« Je “semble” être une réussite extraordinaire ?

— Nous ne t’avons pas surveillé, puisque nous avons demandé au capitaine Fowler de le faire à notre place, dans la mesure du possible. La peur d’être un déviant t’a rendu discret, mais je pense aussi que le capitaine avait autre chose à faire… » Kamski haussa les épaules, prouvant qu’il n’était pas rancunier. « Sonder ta mémoire nous permettrait de suivre ton parcours, d’observer comment les émotions et les pensées, celles étrangères à tes fonctions, se forment et sont réceptionnées. »

Gavin se sentait blêmir ; si Kamski approchait un câble ou un ordinateur de Conrad, il lui foutrait son poing dans la tronche. Il en allait de sa vie privée aussi. De son côté, Conrad était devenu rigide et, catégorique, il refusa que ses souvenirs soient récupérés par CyberLife.

Si le directeur parut déçu, l’expression de la neurologue se rapprochait de… la satisfaction. Gavin ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Le robot se souvenait du moindre jour, depuis son réveil dans cette tour, en passant par son arrivé au commissariat, jusqu’à la veille où il avait participé à la conversation entre Gavin et Virginia, donnant quelques nouvelles à sa belle-mère. Cette blague les avait fait rire toute la soirée.

« Mes souvenirs sont complets, je peux en expliquer certains, mais je ne veux pas que ma mémoire soit sondée. »

Le RK900 exprimait un souhait personnel, une situation qui aurait été inimaginable sous la direction du prédécesseur de Kamski.

« Très bien, alors selon toi, à partir de quand as-tu pris conscience que tu étais déviant ? »

Avec le recul, plusieurs éléments de cette déviance étaient évidents ; ils avaient même été rapides. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, les prémices d’émotions avaient commencé à apparaître grâce, ou plutôt, à cause de Gavin. L’agacement, la déception, la colère… Il se souvenait de cette menace peu après leur rencontre, cette intention de lui lui faire péter les plombs, jusqu’à ce que son programme devienne tellement dégénéré que CyberLife doive le rappeler pour le détruire.

_Ils font toujours ça avec leurs échecs._

Si le Gavin de l’époque avait su…

Mais Conrad se souvint d’autre chose, un souvenir qui contrebalançait avec ces émotions négatives.

« J’aurais pu être un échec, ou en tout cas, un androïde dangereux, mais quelqu’un m’a sauvé, à sa manière. » Adanna regarda le sergent, mais Conrad enchaîna : « non, pas Gavin. Elle s’appelait Fathia. »

En entendant ce prénom, Gavin hésita à se lever.

La pluie tombait drue, aussi forte que le matin où ils avaient retrouvé le corps de son amie, et cette vision était encore douloureuse.

Il avait déjà expliqué à Conrad qu’il n’avait jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour Fathia : c’était une amie, une amie très précieuse, et leur relation reposait sur cette complicité pure, ne laissant aucune place pour la jalousie ou les doutes que pouvait amener l’amour.

Aujourd’hui, le RK900 comprenait ce que son partenaire avait tenté de lui expliquer, et peut-être que c’était ce qu’il ressentait, lui aussi, pour cette jeune femme.

L’androïde raconta aux concepteurs comment Fathia avait été la première à lui sourire, à se montrer bienveillante. D’ailleurs, elle l’avait même complimenté sur ses yeux.

Conrad parla aussi du docteur Landru, des conseils qu’il lui avait donnés, le guidant un peu dans ce monde compliqué.

« Je partais avec des points faibles, et les débuts ont été difficiles… D’ailleurs, pourquoi m’avez-vous donné ce nom ? Et l’apparence du RK800 ?

— Oh, il y a beaucoup de raisons. » Répondit Kamski. « La principale étant d’améliorer le travail de Cyrille Arceneaux. J’ai beaucoup d’admiration pour Arceneaux et son androïde : en termes de résistance, de longévité et de rapidité, Connor était assurément le meilleur. Ce prototype aurait pu être grandiose, mais ce fut finalement un échec. Personne ne se souviendra de lui…

— Connor est quand même celui qui a interrompu la révolte. » Coupa Gavin ; lui et tous les policiers du commissariat se _souviendraient_ de Connor, et surtout comme de la machine qui avait poussé le lieutenant Anderson au suicide. « Vous avez vraiment cru que c’était une bonne idée de nous envoyer le sosie de ce connard ?

— C’est une des autres raisons. » Kamski ne perdait pas son calme. « Le RK800 a laissé une impression plutôt forte, et l’arrivé du successeur ne laisserait personne indifférent si la ressemblance était bien marquée.

— Et encore, le terme successeur est incorrect. Conrad, pour reprendre l’expression de Kamski, Connor a servi de brouillon : tu es différent de ce modèle. Le RK800 est un intrus dans la série des RK, et tu redonnes à ce projet tout son sens.

— Pourquoi ce prénom ? » Répéta le RK900, essayant toujours de comprendre.

« C’est un nom parfait, et la ressemblance avec celui de Connor n’est que pure coïncidence.

— Vraiment ? » Grinça Gavin.

L’androïde, en décortiquant l’étymologie, répondit :

« Conrad est formé à partir de _conja_ , audacieux, et _rad_ , qui veut dire soit conseiller, soit assistant. C’était votre intention ?

— Exactement. »

Gavin restait persuadé qu’il y avait quand même une once de perversité dans ce nom : en avançant des ressemblances évidentes entre le RK800 et le RK900, c’était évident que la déviance du nouveau modèle se serait déclenchée sans délai.

Mais ces choix avaient été dangereux : Conrad aurait pu devenir violent et malheureux s’il était resté la cible de ses collègues.

Son animosité au début aurait vraiment causé sa perte, alors…

« Et vous l’avez balancé comme ça, dans la nature. » Explosa Gavin, les épaules crispées. « Il y a pas plus instable qu’un être humain, et vous, vous créez l’androïde le plus humain possible avant de le larguer en plein Detroit ? Moins d’un an après la révolte de Markus ? »

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que nous avons fait, » répondit Bontu, « Conrad a passé plusieurs tests pendant de longs mois.

— Entre mars et août ? »

Elle confirma d’un signe de tête.

Kamski aurait été ravi de restaurer la mémoire de la machine, mais le RK900 n’avait aucune envie que son créateur touche à sa base de données. CyberLife lui avait donné le libre-arbitre, et par la même occasion, Conrad avait conscience de ce qui était personnel.

Contrairement à son collègue, Bontu décida de lui expliquer de vive voix :

« Tu as été activé le 5 mars 3039, et jusqu’à ton formatage le 27 août, tu as été confronté à plusieurs émotions à travers plusieurs situations. L’attachement, la colère, la jalousie, l’amusement, la tristesse… »

L’androïde apprit qu’une partie du trente-troisième étage avait été aménagée pour ces tests. Une sorte d’appartement avec le strict minimum pour une machine : c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il avait tenu des conversations avec des auteurs, des artistes, des politiciens, des scientifiques, des philosophes… et même des semblables, qui avaient subi quelques bugs quand leur programme de discussion était trop en retard par rapport à celui du prototype.

« Pourquoi vous m’avez formaté ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas garder mes souvenirs en intégrant la police ? »

Gavin se disait que le capitaine Fowler n’aurait jamais accueilli un déviant, mais la réponse de la professeure le surprit :

« Parce que tu es tombé amoureux, et que nous avons eu peur. »

La pompe à thirium produisit un claquement sec, propulsant le thirium dans les veines glacées de surprise.

Il n’osa pas regarder son partenaire, craignant de découvrir son expression.

« Tu as été rejeté, et tu as commencé à te poser des questions. Nous ne s’avions pas comment tu allais évoluer, alors nous avons préféré te formater. »

Même s’il était encore surpris, Gavin nota une incohérence : ils avaient formaté le RK900 à cause d’un rejet, mais l’hostilité entière d’un commissariat n’avait posé aucun problème ? Adanna Bontu apportait ces explications, et cette fois, c’était Kamski qui restait silencieux.

Est-ce que cela venait de leurs objectifs respectifs ? Les deux collègues n’avaient pas l’air de s’entendre…

« Qui était… ?

— Une équipe de huit techniciens s’occupaient de toi, testant tes programmes. Parmi eux, il y avait Lily Eaton. » Le nom ne raviva aucun souvenir : sa mémoire avait été soigneusement vidée. « Et tu avais développé une grande affection pour elle. »

Conrad évitait de regarder Gavin, mais ce dernier remarqua que la LED était rouge. Malgré la présence des deux concepteurs — les parents les plus tordus qu’on puisse avoir —, il s’approcha pour poser sa main contre son dos, pressant sa paume contre une ossature qu’il craignait de voir se rompre.

« Il est tombé amoureux parce qu’elle l’avait séquestré dans un placard ? »

Bontu le fixa avec des grands yeux ; Kamski non plus ne pouvait pas comprendre cette blague, mais la LED de Conrad devint jaune, et un sourire précéda un rire.

« Un placard ? Non, enfin… Bref, Eaton prenait le projet très à cœur, et elle s’est souvent entretenue avec Conrad. Vous avez parlé pendant des semaines. Elle avait même coupé certains enregistrements quand les sujets devenaient personnels, tu as appris beaucoup de choses sur sa famille, ses amis et des déceptions amoureuses. Nous les avons retrouvés dans ta mémoire uniquement, jamais sur les enregistrements.

— Et que s’est-il passé, ensuite ?

— Tu montrais une préférence à travailler avec elle. Bien sûr, nous étions ravis : cela signifiait que ton programme social avait développé des affinités et tu étais libre d’exprimer ta sympathie ou, au contraire, ton antipathie. »

De là où il était installé, Kamski observait comment la main du sergent descendait jusqu’à la taille de l’androïde, comment elle apaisait les signes de nervosité, et surtout, la complicité entre les deux. Le RK900 était une réussite, mais il voulait saisir toute l’ampleur de ce succès, oubliant qu’en créant un être indépendant, il ne pouvait plus lui demander de comptes par la suite…

« Bien sûr, nous espérions que tu ressentes quelque chose de plus fort, mais il y a une différence entre la possibilité et le fait accompli. Que tu tombes amoureux a dérangé certains membres de l’équipe, à commencer par Eaton, bien sûr, qui ne s’était pas imaginée être…

— La cible de cette affection, » compléta Conrad, un peu amer, « elle allait faire partie de l’expérience et c’était hors de question.

— Exactement. »

Au-delà du refus de vivre une relation observée par des collègues, la professeure essaya d’amener en douceur un point délicat : Lily Eaton avait repoussé le RK900 parce qu’il était une machine. Bontu se souvenait encore de la véhémence de la collaboratrice : à partir de ce jour-là, l’androïde était redevenu un objet, une intelligence purement artificielle, et rien d’autre.

 _Ses sentiments ne peuvent pas être réels. Ce sont des codes, bordel ! C’est une_ machine _!_

Le RK900 n’avait pas assisté à cette explosion de colère, mais Eaton avait quitté l’équipe et, de ce fait, ne voyait plus l’androïde toujours amoureux, qui avait fini par comprendre ce qui s’était passé.

Gavin comprenait les doutes de cette femme : il les avait eus, lui aussi, tout comme il avait été sidéré par l’idée qu’un androïde puisse ressentir autre chose qu’une loyauté aveugle. Accepter cette possibilité, c’était accepter de changer sa vision sur les robots, reconnaître que les machines malmenées étaient des êtres maltraités, prendre conscience que cette création allait échapper au contrôle humain.

Pourtant, sa main soutenait toujours son partenaire ; aucun doute ne subsistait, alors il n’avait aucune envie de s’écarter.

« Tu n’es pas doué pour draguer, c’est pour ça qu’elle t’a jeté. »

Conrad apprécia chaque attention pour le réconforter : c’était ce dont il avait besoin, et Gavin prouvait qu’il restait à ses côtés.

Kamski reprit soudain la parole :

« Tu as fait une entrée assez intéressante : tu tenais la main du sergent Reed, devons-nous comprendre que vous êtes plus que de simples amis ? »

L’androïde attendait que l’humain donne son accord, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules : visiblement, il était cobaye au même titre que le RK900.

« Oui.

— Et tu n’as pas envie de récupérer les parties de ta mémoire qui concernent Lily Eaton ? Maintenant que le sergent Reed est là, ces souvenirs seront peut-être plus supportables. »

Bontu pinça les lèvres, les yeux baissés vers ses mains qui n’étaient plus croisées sur son bureau.

« D’ailleurs, elle était brune avec des yeux gris, elle aussi. Tu as un faible pour ces caractéristiques, on dirait bien. »

Conrad garda le silence, réfléchissant. Comme lui avait dit Gavin, ce qui s’était passé avant septembre appartenait à une autre vie ; celle qu’il construisait maintenant n’avait pas la moindre place pour Lily Eaton, ou aucun d’autre membre de l’équipe.

Quand il avait avoué ses sentiments à Gavin, le RK900 s’était promis de se résigner à son sort si son collègue le repoussait. D’ailleurs, sa haine des machines avait été la principale cause d’un tel pessimisme. Et contre toute attente, Gavin lui avait laissé une chance ; chance qu’Eaton ne lui avait pas accordée. Cette différence annulait, selon ses statistiques, tout risque que ses sentiments refassent surface.

Mais la notion de fidélité peut être particulière chez un androïde.

Gavin ressentait aussi une certaine curiosité malsaine, la même que celle qui pousse à en apprendre plus sur les ex d’un compagnon. Mais dans le fond, qu’allait-il faire ? Se comparer à une technicienne dont il ne savait rien ?

Ridicule.

Pourtant, il espérait que Conrad refuserait…

« Je ne veux pas retrouver ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de Lily Eaton. C’est une situation qui a certainement été difficile pour elle, et il n’y a aucun intérêt à ce que je me souvienne. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon futur. D’autres personnes ont fini par compter. »

La professeure haussa les sourcils, avec un petit sourire admiratif.

« Je me suis peut-être trompé. » Kamski leva les mains, imitant un geste de défaite. « J’ai supposé que tu n’avais pas eu l’occasion d’essayer tes fonctions sexuelles, mais j’ai peut-être jugé un peu vite. »

Cette fois, il s’adressa à Gavin :

« Vous avez testé la relation jusqu’au bout ? »

Kamski n’était pas seulement méprisant avec les androïdes ; il était méprisant avec tout le monde. En fondant la société CyberLife, il s’était improvisé comme le meneur d’une nouvelle ère.

Si ce n’était pas faux, il lui manquait quand même l’humilité d’un authentique Moïse.

Gavin venait de se souvenir que Kamski avait le même âge que lui, alors que rien ne les rapprochait, tant sur le plan physique que sur celui de la carrière.

C’était juste un petit enculé de surdoué plongé dans son monde, pensa le policier, mais maintenant qu’il avait été invité dans cet univers, Gavin ne se priverait pas pour dire sa façon de penser.

Il se rappelait du soir où, après que Conrad ait avoué ses sentiments, il avait cherché des articles universitaires sur les androïdes, cherchant l’ultime réponse : est-ce que les machines pouvaient tomber amoureuses ? Il était certain que sa relation avec le RK900 valait toutes ces recherches. Il était certain qu’il connaissait bien mieux Conrad que ses concepteurs. Oui, ils avaient conçu son système endocrinien, mais l’androïde s’était développé par lui-même, à ses côtés.

Gavin garda le silence encore quelques secondes, avant d’éclater de rire, ravi de briser l’assurance du directeur en rétorquant :

« Comment voulez-vous qu’on teste quoique ce soit ? Conrad tente de se désactiver à chaque fois que ses programmes sont en surchauffe. »

Gavin commença à énumérer quelques défauts, comme son incapacité à le tutoyer, mais il n’y avait rien de rabaissant dans ses mots : cela confirmait juste que Gavin ne voyait pas un prototype intimidant, un chef d’œuvre, mais un être avec ses faiblesses et ses imperfections, un robot qui devait se libérer de quelques contraintes.

« C’est curieux… » chuchota le créateur. « Effectivement, c’était un problème auquel nous n’avons pas assisté l’an dernier.

— Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à tutoyer quelqu’un comme Gavin ? »

Kamski réfléchit un instant, mais Bontu le devança :

« Je crois que le sergent Reed arrive à te considérer comme un égal : tu n’es ni supérieur, ni inférieur. Mais toi, à cause de vos natures respectives, tu te rabaisses face aux humains en général. Certains codes sont peut-être trop rigides… »

Le RK900 restait un prototype qui devait être amélioré, mais contrairement aux modèles précédents, Elijah Kamki avait jugé que les créations les plus récentes pourraient être perfectionnées avant de passer à des successeurs.

« Ce sera simple à régler. »

Alors ils allaient l’opérer.

Le policier fusilla le créateur du regard, se demandant comment il pourrait être sûr que la mémoire du RK900 reste inviolée. Il doutait que l’androïde reste allumé durant sa mise-à-jour…

« Nous allons avoir besoin d’un ou deux jours, donc vous pourrez rentrer, sergent. »

Gavin s’apprêta à refuser, quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Chloe se tenait dans l’embrasure, sa robe d’été jurant avec la pénombre acier, tout comme son sourire s’accordait mal à la tension soudaine.

« Je suis désolée, Elijah : le PJ500 vient de se connecter au RK200. Je devais vous prévenir. »

Gavin eut l’impression d’être le seul à ne plus parler la même langue ; Conrad avait l’air surpris mais pas ignorant, tandis que Kamski adressait un rictus à la professeure.

« Quelle coïncidence.

— Le RK200 est ta création, Elijah, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles. Je pourrais m’occuper de Conrad. »

Ses mains étaient à nouveau croisées sur la tablette.

Puisqu’il n’avait pas le choix, Kamski salua d’un signe de tête le prototype et le sergent, puis suivit Chloe.

Au moment où la porte se referma, la professeure se leva, les traits moins crispés. Du coin de l’œil, Conrad remarqua que la table, avec sa surface tactile, n’indiquait plus que la météo et l’heure : les quelques fichiers avaient été fermés.

L’androïde ne dirait rien, mais il suspectait pourquoi Kamski avait parlé d’une coïncidence.

« Elijah n’a pas de mauvaises intentions, » dit-elle en s’installant sur un des sièges devant le bureau, se rapprochant de ses deux invités. « Il est jeune…

— Ne vous foutez pas de moi : il va aussi sur ses quarante ans.

— Je voulais dire qu’il a toujours été isolé. »

Gavin soupira : ce putain de cliché du génie asocial.

« Bien sûr : il a quoi ? Le syndrome d’Asperger ? Il est autiste ? C’est pas grave, il faut juste excuser son comportement de connard, c’est ça ?

— Toutes les entreprises sont des mondes à part, et même si Kamski a fondé CyberLife, il a dû mal à accepter le fait que… son univers lui échappe. On ne peut pas créer des êtres intelligents et parfaits en toute tranquillité. Des soucis d’éthique existent depuis la fondation de l’entreprise, des conflits sociaux, mais Kamski n’y accorde aucune importance.

— En gros, vous avez un gamin narcissique pour patron ? »

Bontu baissa les yeux. Elle devait avoir dépassé la soixantaine, pourtant, les rides étaient rares sur son visage neutre. Ses bijoux apportaient un peu de lumière autour de ses poignets sombres, mais l’excès d’argent était dissimulé par les manches noires. Combien de foulards possédait-elle ? Celui-ci était irisé, variant entre le bleu, le vert, le turquoise, différent des autres qu’elle avait déjà portés.

Adanna Bontu, avec son crâne rasé, était moins conventionnelle qu’il n’y paraissait, mais Gavin la trouvait plus professionnelle, plus impressionnante que le directeur de CyberLife.

Peut-être parce qu’elle ressemblait à une mère ?

Conrad se pencha vers elle, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« J’ai une autre question, professeure. » Gavin devinait d’avance ce qui tourmentait son partenaire. « Nous avons rencontré le politicien Mark Spencer, quelques jours avant son nouveau discours.

— Oh…

— Il nous a dit vous avoir croisé quelques fois. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? »

Tout CyberLife était bien sûr au courant de ce changement de position, mais Bontu ignorait que le RK900 avait rencontré cet homme.

« Je vais te dire la même chose, Conrad : je ne l’ai croisé que quelques fois. Mark Spencer n’avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais il s’y prenait mal : on n’accorde pas la liberté aux androïdes sans en connaître un minimum sur la technologie. La déviance n’a jamais été un bug, » répéta la professeure, « tous les androïdes qui sont devenus déviants ont été conçus à l’époque où Kamski dirigeait CyberLife, ce sont des programmes qui se développaient, moins complets que les tiens, mais qui peuvent quand même provoquer les mêmes sensations.

— Et est-ce qu’il a changé d’avis à cause de ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Conrad était déçu : la dernière solution qui s’offrait à eux, c’était d’aller à une rencontre physique avec le politicien.

« J’ai davantage discuté avec une membre de son parti, la philosophe Riley Webb. Une femme intéressante, mais qui n’abordait que le côté social. » Elle joint le bout de ses doigts. « Tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, Conrad, mais nous pouvons anthropomorphiser les androïdes, pas les humaniser. C’est un mode de réflexion nombriliste.

— Je ne le prends pas mal : je ne veux pas devenir humain, professeure, je suis un androïde et je veux le rester. Je veux juste exister en tant que personne.

— Une chose qu’il faudra rappeler à Webb. Vous pouvez essayer de la rencontrer à la RoboTech, elle y sera.

— Le salon sur la technologie à Port Austin ? »

C’était dingue quand Gavin y pensait : quand il était gamin, Port Austin était une petite plage grisonnante à deux-cents kilomètres de Detroit, même pas assez chaleureuse pour attirer assez de familles durant l’été.

L’année où CyberLife avait été fondé avait marqué l’expansion de ce bout de côte : la ville était encore jeune, mais les bâtiments avaient poussé aussi vite que des champignons par temps de pluie, et un palais des congrès avait été construit, face aux flots, brillant de modernisme. Et depuis onze ans, les salles immenses accueillaient des merveilles de technologie, réunissant spécialistes et amateurs à un rendez-vous appelé la RoboTech.

La prochaine édition s’y déroulerait dans une dizaine de jours.

« Oui. Riley Webb a été invitée, et même si elle a quitté le parti de Spencer, elle prononcera son discours en faveur des androïdes, que cela plaise à Spencer ou non.

— Mais Spencer n’y sera pas, je suppose.

— C’est peu probable… Ceci dit, ils ont prévu un invité surprise, conseillé par Webb, mais personne ne sait de qui il s’agit pour le moment. »

Conrad jeta un œil à Gavin : c’était une occasion dont ils pourraient profiter. Si la philosophe avait apporté son soutien au politicien quand il était encore du côté des robots, elle le connaissait certainement mieux que Bontu.

Le RK900 se retourna à nouveau vers sa conceptrice.

« Et vous ? Qu’en pensez-vous ? » Il restait encore méfiant, la trahison de Spencer en tête. « Kamski se lance dans la fabrication d’androïdes autonomes, d’après ce que je comprends, tout en voulant garder un contrôle dessus. Est-ce que c’est la même chose pour vous ?

— J’ai accepté le fait que les androïdes doivent se développer d’eux-mêmes. » _Comme une mère qui laisse partir ses enfants._ « Quand on parle de déviance, ou plus exactement de liberté, les personnes s’imaginent tout de suite que les androïdes en profiteront pour tuer les humains, qu’ils soient leur maître ou non. Certains androïdes ont tué, c’est vrai, mais beaucoup plus ont fait preuve d’empathie. Grâce à la déviance. »

Elle dévoila ses dents dans un sourire amusé : l’ironie était à son goût.

« Je suis une scientifique, Conrad, par définition, je suis curieuse, et bien sûr que j’aime savoir si mon travail a été bien mené. »

Son regard s’attarda un instant sur le genou du sergent qui touchait celui du robot, satisfaite de ce contact inconscient.

« Quand Eaton t’a repoussé, tu es devenu… mélancolique, parfois agressif, mais jamais violent. C’est moi qui ai pris la décision de te formater. » Gavin avait vu juste, alors. « Je ne sais pas si c’était bien ou non, je n’avais peut-être pas le droit de te retirer ces souvenirs, car cela implique un contrôle sur toi… mais je crois que finalement, c’était le mieux pour toi.

— Ça n’a pas toujours été facile, » avoua Conrad avec un sourire en coin.

« Les émotions et les relations ne sont pas faciles, c’est un fait. Certains philosophes jugent même que c’est cruel de donner la possibilité de ressentir, ceci dit, je crois qu’une majorité d’androïdes les contredirait.

— J’en ferais parti. » Après un silence, Conrad prit sa décision : « vous pouvez vous occuper de moi, à condition que Gavin reste. Je suis un androïde et la loi ne me reconnaît aucun droit à la vie privée, mais lui en a une. Si vous ou Kamski essayez de prélever des éléments de ma mémoire, il portera plainte. »

Gavin non plus n’avait pas assez confiance : les mots de la neurologue étaient plus convaincants, mais ils pouvaient appartenir à un stratège manipulateur. La mise en garde de Conrad était, ceci dit, assez efficace et, après tout, la décision lui appartenait.

Un doute persistait, et il s’avança à son tour :

« Si vous changez les codes de Conrad, il y aura pas un risque qu’il change trop ?

— Pour la sécurité des humains, vous voulez dire ? »

Gavin s’excusa auprès de l’androïde, mais ce dernier comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude.

« Si un risque se présente, nous reviendrons à une version antérieure. »

Tout semblait si simple, présenté de cette façon…

Avec plus de pudeur que son collègue, Adanna ajouta :

« Et nous allons nous occuper de ce problème de… surchauffe. »

 

Le linoleum subissait les roues du chariot sans produire le moindre son. Le sol était si lisse que les outils, dans les boîtes empilées, ne tintaient même pas, l’acier dormant dans les cartons. Darren passa devant une des chambres dont il avait la responsabilité, mais ne s’y arrêta pas, appelé par d’autres tâches avant.

Par chance, il n’y avait aucun témoin dans le couloir de l’hôpital : sa LED avait eu un clignement rouge peu discret qui aurait attiré l’attention.

Le modèle regarda droit devant lui, obstiné à paraître indifférent. C’était difficile de prétendre être une carcasse vide quand, au même étage, la femme du traître se reposait.

Darren était un MC700, mis en service depuis trois ans, qui avait passé toute son existence dans l’hôpital Henry Ford. Il ne s’occupait pas de la partie obstétrique ; au niveau curiosité, il avait uniquement assisté à la mort humaine, quand les patients n’arrivaient plus à lutter, devenant le témoin de plusieurs deuils et chagrins.

C’était un sujet qui l’avait longtemps laissé indifférent, et si les malades n’étaient que des étrangers qui lui adressaient rarement la parole, pour la première fois, il souhaitait vraiment la mort de cette nouvelle patiente.

Il avait vu les marques sur la gorge de Debra Spencer, mais ces lignes violacées étaient à présent inoffensives. Darren avait songé à placer ses doigts à l’endroit exact où la corde avait commencé à serrer, mais personne n’aurait cru au suicide, d’autant qu’un agent de police allait arriver pour poser des questions à la victime…

Le chariot arriva dans le local, et il le gara derrière une étagère. Il y avait tant d’outils, tant de produits. Les accidents arrivaient encore dans les hôpitaux, les machines pouvaient avoir des bugs…

Non, il devait renoncer : achever Debra Spencer, c’était une façon de se suicider.

Minuit était une heure triste : voilà qu’il se mettait à évaluer sa propre vie dans la pénombre du local, se demandant s’il voulait vraiment s’accrocher à cette existence ponctuée de fins. Ses collègues mécaniques étaient des machines sans vie, ne lui apportant aucun réconfort.

Il ne manquerait à personne, mais son acte serait salué par les déviants qui se cachaient à travers la ville.

Des échos de voix attirèrent son attention.

« … dois arrêter ça, Monica, tu ne peux plus continuer à squatter chez des gens avec tes potes !

— Si on n’avait pas été là, elle serait morte !

— N’essaie même pas d’utiliser cette excuse avec moi. »

Darren s’avança doucement vers la porte, ne voulant pas se contenter d’entendre. Il aperçut un uniforme de police sombre, et l’heure correspondait : c’était sans doute l’officier Chris Miller. Devant lui, une jeune fille gardait les bras croisés, ce qui mettait en évidence une phalange où deux pattes de chat étaient tatouées.

« J’espère que tu n’as pas touché au message que la femme de Spencer a laissé…

— Non !

— De toute façon, vous avez sûrement laissé plein d’empreintes chez eux. Tu te rends compte dans quel… dans quel _merdier_ tu me mets ? »

Bien sûr qu’elle le savait, mais elle n’en démordrait pas : leurs petits délits avaient permis d’empêcher une femme malheureuse de se tuer.

Les yeux de Monica étaient gonflés : depuis qu’elle avait envoyé son message, elle n’avait pas cessé de pleurer. Le contrecoup la rendait hagarde, et elle frissonnait dans ce couloir pâle. L’état de Matt, Hilde, Coca et Warren n’était pas loin du sien, mais eux avaient eu la chance de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Cela faisait de la peine à Chris, enfin, au moins, ce groupe n’allait pas faire de nouvelle excursion avant un moment.

Dans le fond, c’étaient des gamins…

Chris poussa un soupir et finit par prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« T’es déjà bien secouée, on en reparlera plus tard. Rentre chez maman, repose-toi et surtout, ne lui dis rien. »

Monica hocha la tête, et elle se sentit à nouveau envahie par le froid quand Chris s’écarta : le devoir l’appelait.

La jeune fille l’observa s’éloigner, jusqu’à ce que la porte d’un local s’ouvre sur sa gauche : un androïde médical, grand, la peau sombre, sortit et lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle répondit à son salut, les lèvres serrées.

Le fait que l’androïde suive le même chemin que son frère lui rappela un souvenir douloureux : celui qu’elle avait failli le perdre lors d’une émeute de robots.

« Chris ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, l’androïde faillit se retourner également, mais il continua sa route, jetant un coup d’œil indifférent au policier qui demanda à sa sœur ce qu’il y avait.

« Je suis désolée. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Je t’aime, frangin.

— N’essaie même pas. » L’index dressé en avertissement contredisait le sourire en coin : il n’était plus en colère.

L’uniforme essayait de maintenir un semblant d’intimidation, mais l’officier semblait si doux. Darren ralentit le pas pour l’accueillir.

« Officier Miller ?

— Oui ?

— Je vais vous mener à la chambre de madame Spencer, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La porte coulissa avec un silence plein de respect : tout invitait au repos et au calme. Grâce aux machines qui surveillaient les signes vitaux, les infirmiers ne venaient plus interrompre le sommeil de leurs patients, leur permettant de profiter d’un vrai répit.

Debra Spencer gardait les yeux clos, sans dormir. Elle s’obstinait à ne plus voir le monde autour d’elle, partagée entre les regrets d’être encore vivante et la joie d’avoir été sauvée à temps, même si elle ignorait à qui elle devait son salut.

Darren approcha une chaise près du lit, permettant à Chris de s’installer. Le policier sortit une petite tablette et un stylet marqué du blason du commissariat : il n’allait pas écrire, mais lancer des applications d’enregistrement.

Avant, le MC700 dit avec solennité :

« Pour des raisons médicales, je suis obligé de rester auprès de madame Spencer, mais selon le code de déontologie, toutes les informations qui seront échangées entre vous et la patiente, tant qu’elles n’ont aucun motif médical, ne seront pas traitées par mes programmes et seront effacées de ma base. »

Darren avait prononcé le règlement avec un tel aplomb qu’il était impossible de détecter le mensonge : évidemment qu’il enregistrait tout, qu’il noterait la moindre réponse de la femme du traitre. Elles l’aideraient peut-être à prendre une décision concernant son avenir…

Chris le fixa un instant, et le remercia.

« Bien sûr, merci. »

Le bout de son stylet effleura la surface tactile, et l’application se lança.

« Madame Spencer, je suis l’officier Chris Miller. Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? »

La femme garda les yeux fermés, les coins de la bouche affaissés. Il demanda à l’androïde si elle pouvait avoir un verre d’eau, bien qu’elle n’ait formulé aucune requête, mais même avec le gobelet sur la table de chevet, Debra Spencer ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Ce serait une longue nuit sans réponse…

 

Il faisait beau, à présent. Les programmes se réajustaient, se mettant à jour : c’était le 13 mars 2040, et il serait bientôt 9 heures. D’autres informations circulaient dans ses veines, leur traitement plus fluide donnant une impression de légèreté. Le repos avait été plus profond que les quelques heures de veille dont il avait besoin chaque mois, mais, à sa plus grande joie, Conrad remarqua que tous ses souvenirs étaient en place, claires et, il en était certain, lui appartenant toujours.

Dans son dos, il sentait le contact agréable d’un matelas recouvert de coton, et sur la peau de son ventre, un drap. Il se redressa et constata qu’il était dans une sorte de studio, épuré de la moindre trace de superflu : devant le lit se dressait une unique table, et accoudé sur le rebord, Gavin buvait un café, lisant sur son portable.

« Gavin ? »

Un détail le fit sourire : sur ses épaules, le sergent avait sa veste blanche, bien trop large au niveau des épaules.

« Voleur.

— Il faisait frais et t’en avais pas besoin ! » Il se leva pour s’installer sur le rebord du lit. Gavin semblait fatigué, peut-être à cause du stress des derniers jours. En fait, il ne faisait pas si frais que ça, mais le manque de sommeil le rendait frileux.

« Où sommes-nous ?

— Dans l’appartement où t’as discuté avec cette Lily.

— Ah… Une crise de jalousie de bon matin ? »

Gavin haussa les épaules, mais éclata de rire. Il passa sa main sur l’épaule de son partenaire, suspectant un changement : par chance, Conrad était toujours lui-même.

« Tu es resté là les quatre jours ?

— Ça y est ? Je suis enfin ton égal ? »

Conrad saisit les pans de la veste : il y avait des jours où il ne la supportait plus, la détestant, pourtant, la voir sur les épaules du sergent venait de le faire changer d’avis. Si, ou plutôt, quand les androïdes seraient libres, il ne la jetterait pas.

« Tu l’as toujours été, mais je n’arrivais pas à l’exprimer. »

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue. Un renouveau soulevait de nouvelles sensations, plus chaudes, à moins que ce ne soit la joie associée au soulagement ?

Il existait encore, en tant que Conrad.

« Je suis pas resté les trois jours : le premier soir, oui, ensuite je suis passé de temps en temps. Bontu m’a assuré que tu serais de nouveau actif à partir de ce matin, donc je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures et elle ne s’est pas trompée. »

Est-ce que Kamski était là ? Il avait participé à la mise-à-jour du prototype, oui, mais la neurologue avait transmis l’avertissement et son créateur avait renoncé à sonder sa mémoire.

Gavin mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, puis marmonna :

« Conrad, j’ai une nouvelle un peu… étrange à t’annoncer.

— Que s’est-il passé ?

— La femme de Mark Spencer a essayé de se suicider hier soir. Tous les médias sont en train d’en parler.

— Spencer a dit quelque chose ?

— Pas encore, tous les journalistes l’attendent pour ce soir. »

C’était donc pour ça que le sergent semblait si préoccupé. Ce geste intriguait beaucoup l’androïde.

« Il faut qu’on rencontre Riley Webb à la prochaine RoboTech, Gavin. Il faut qu’on y aille.

— Bien sûr qu’on ira, c’était pas déjà évident ? »

Sur l’écran du portable, Conrad remarqua que Gavin était en train de lire le programme. L’événement se déroulerait du 16 au 18 mars, le temps d’un week-end. Il y aurait des démonstrations des derniers modèles de voiture, de robots ménagers… Un stand serait même réservé pour Margaret, le seul androïde au monde à ne posséder aucun signe distinctif, le faisant ressembler à une jeune femme capable de se confondre dans une foule humaine. Cette particularité faisait qu’elle n’était activée qu’à de rares occasions, et toujours étroitement surveillée.

Gavin toucha, d’un air distrait, la LED de son partenaire : une fois de retour chez eux, loin de CyberLife, il lui proposerait d’y aller sous une couverture humaine. Conrad cacherait sa LED et porterait les vêtements qu’il voudrait pendant tout un week-end.

Certes, ce déguisement leur rappelait leur rencontre avec Samuel Brooks, le tueur de masse du métro, mais c’était la coïncidence qui avait failli être fatale, pas le leurre en lui-même. Et puis, le RK900 ne pourrait pas arpenter ce palais des congrès en toute liberté.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est cet invité mystère ?

— Non, certains rumeurs disent que c’est un artiste, mais ils veulent garder son identité cachée jusqu’au bout. »

L’androïde haussa les épaules : après tout, ce n’était pas cet invité qui les intéressait, c’était la philosophe.

« On va essayer de tirer tout ça au clair, Conrad. Si la femme de Spencer a tenté de se suicider quelques jours après son discours, ça lui fera une mauvaise publicité et ça convaincra plus de personnes à se ranger du côté des androïdes.

— C’est un spécialiste qui parle. » Renchérit Conrad en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

Gavin laissa échapper un ricanement en posant sa main sur sa cuisse :

« Bontu et Kamski sont peut-être des as en robotique, en attendant, c’est moi qui vis avec toi, et je suis sûr que je te connais mieux qu’eux, je connais mieux les déviants et je pense que vous avez le droit d’être libres. »


	3. Fautes professionnelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de vous dire, la dernière fois, j'ai passé une autre commande à MayFireYana qui avait dessiné Fathia et Gavin, et cette fois, c'était au tour de Conrad et Landru ! Vous trouverez le résultat final [ici](https://samsevenwrites.tumblr.com/post/184434465889/may-fire-yana-commissioned-by-samsevenwrites) !  
> (Franchement, la différence de taille m'éclate toujours autant, c'est ce qui a plu à MayFireYana aussi, d'ailleurs !)

Christopher Landru observait Moira tandis qu’elle tirait sur la languette du sac mortuaire, mais il avait beau scruter son visage, son expression restait parfaitement neutre : il n’y eut ni dégoût quand l’enveloppe révéla le cadavre calciné, ni colère à cause du discours de Mark Spencer.

L’espoir des androïdes d’être reconnus en tant que personnes autonomes s’était volatilisé, mais la KL400 restait impassible, n’exprimant pas la moindre opinion. Cette neutralité de machine était à l’opposé de Conrad qui devait, s’imaginait Landru, vivre un stress éprouvant. Est-ce que l’anxiété pouvait avoir des répercussions sur un corps mécanique ? Est-ce que le RK900 se fatiguait aussi de cet hiver qui n’en finissait pas ?

Avec son aide, Landru débarrassa la table d’opération du sac et retint une toux. Il détestait les corps carbonisés : les particules de cendres se baladeraient pendant des heures dans la morgue.

« Vous devriez porter un masque, docteur.

— Tu as raison, » il ouvrit un tiroir, sortit un masque et passa les anses derrière ses oreilles, « je voulais m’entraîner pour la saison des barbecues, mais ce n’est pas raisonnable. »

Elle se mit à rire, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches, bien plus jolies que celles du mort, qui étaient grises et noircies par la suie. Son sourire, en revanche, semblait aussi figé que celui du crâne.

Les os d’un corps brûlé à un tel degré devenaient aussi friables que des feuilles d’automne, quoique l’odeur fût bien plus forte, plus entêtante. Landru essayait de supporter son masque : il se sentait nauséeux depuis ce matin, et l’obstacle pour respirer rendait son estomac plus capricieux.

« Moira, peux-tu mettre un peu de musique, s’il te plaît ? »

Son assistante se dirigea vers l’ordinateur.

Une fois, elle avait diffusé une playlist de Loreena McKennitt depuis sa bouche, mais Landru lui avait demandé de ne plus recommencer : une bouche statique ne pouvait pas déverser des sons, c’était… dérangeant.

Les enceintes accrochées au-dessus des armoires se mirent à passer des chants celtes, le genre d’hymne qui arrive à faire aimer la pluie, à la seule différence que celle de Detroit battait des trottoirs noirs plutôt que des plaines verdoyantes.

Landru avait toujours été un amateur de musique celtique, et la chevelure flamboyante de Moira lui donnait l’impression de s’être téléporté à Dublin. La harpe inspirait à être délicat avec les morts sur sa table, à prendre le temps face à un état devenu constant.

« Vous semblez un peu livide, docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Je n’arrive pas à dormir, en ce moment. »

L’hiver commençait à paraître long, trop long, et le discours du politicien avait perturbé l’opinion publique, rendant les habitants de Detroit nerveux. Ils ne savaient plus s’ils devaient regretter ou se réjouir que la révolte ait échoué, s’ils pouvaient sympathiser avec les robots ou, au contraire, les craindre. Quand une voix déclarait haut et fort que la sécurité était menacée, tout le peuple lui donnait raison.

Peut-être que demain, un astronome assurerait qu’une météorite s’abattrait sur la Terre dans moins de quarante-huit heures…

Ça n’avait pas été qu’un discours : les mots que Spencer avait employés avaient été forts, des mots comme instables, dangereux, étrangers, alarmants… Selon lui, la force et la ténacité d’un androïde en feraient un prédateur redoutable pour l’être humain, et l’émotion, si elle pouvait exister, serait aussi néfaste que le manque d’empathie. Ceux qui avaient brutalisé leur PL600 ou leur AX400 vivaient avec la menace de la vengeance, ceux qui avaient visité l’Eden Club pourraient payer plus cher que vingt dollars leur heure de jouissance.

Alors les lois et le contrôle absolu sur l’intelligence artificielle garantissaient la quiétude de l’humanité.

Ce genre de frayeur n’avait aucune nuance, et elle n’effrayait pas Landru : pouvait-il vraiment craindre les androïdes en voyant Gavin avec Conrad ? Quand le médecin avait envoyé son soutien, il s’était adressé à la fois à l’androïde et au sergent. Car si le RK900 devait, avec d’autres robots, être désactivé à la demande des habitants de Detroit, Gavin perdrait quelqu’un de cher.

La harpe faisait pleuvoir ses notes mélancoliques, les envoyant résonner contre le carrelage vert amande. Imitant cette même douceur, Landru déplaçait avec précaution les membres, évaluant si des parties étaient moins carbonisées que d’autres. La cendre était grise contre les os noirs. Il ne restait plus rien des cheveux, des yeux ou des traits du visage, quant aux organes, ce serait un miracle d’en trouver un encore reconnaissable.

Il se redressa et fit glisser le masque sous sa barbe fournie, se détournant pour avaler une grande goulée d’air.

Moira s’approcha et posa sa main sur son dos, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous n’allez pas bien, docteur. Si vous manquez de sommeil, il vaut mieux rentrer et vous reposer.

— Il faut finir ce cas, Moira. »

Christopher Landru se remit au travail, prêt à ignorer la migraine quoi commençait à lui marteler le crâne.

Dans ses instructions, il confondit quelques mots, et il ne s’en apercevait que quand son assistante le lui faisait remarquer.

Soudain, Moira lui demanda :

« Docteur Landru, quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Nous sommes… nous sommes le 14 octobre.

— De quelle année ?

— De 2021. » Répondit-il avec aplomb, avant de perdre l’équilibre.

La LED de Moira devint rouge. Elle envoya un message d’urgence : que l’hôpital le plus proche envoie une ambulance sans attendre.

Elle fut assez rapide pour rattraper le médecin, ce qui lui évita de renverser la table où se trouvaient plusieurs instruments tranchants. Landru était encore conscient, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi la pièce venait de basculer. Une douleur déchirait son torse et bientôt, il n’arriva plus à voir ce qui l’entourait : lumières, couleurs, sons…

Tout disparut.

 

Chris savait que Gavin lui poserait des questions concernant Debra Spencer.

Ce n’était qu’une petite enquête : une tentative de suicide ne devenait pas toujours une affaire de police, mais il y avait eu une entrée par effraction, et il s’agissait de la femme de Mark Spencer. Les médias allaient surveiller l’affaire de près, et la police était devenue, malgré elle, une source d’informations.

Dans un bref communiqué, Fowler avait assuré qu’il s’agissait bien d’une tentative de suicide, et non pas celle d’un meurtre, et surtout pas une fomentée par des androïdes. La victime avait-elle interrompu son geste d’elle-même, ou avait-elle été aidée ? Pour le moment, le capitaine gardait ce détail comme confidentiel.

Après tout, lui-même ignorait tout de ce salut, et il savait encore moins que, parmi les squatteurs, se trouvait la petite sœur du policier sur l’affaire.

Chris avait prélevé toutes les empreintes dans l’appartement avec deux robots. Maintenant, il ignorait quoi faire : les échantillons avaient été enregistrés, conservés avec soin dans la mémoire des PM700.

En temps normal, ces chats noirs occupaient des domiciles en laissant si peu de traces, que les véritables occupants ne remarquaient pas un coussin à peine déplacé, ou une chaise tout juste repoussée. Les chats noirs ne volaient pas, ne cassaient rien et, en tant que mineurs, ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose, mais Monica avait été couverte par son frère depuis des mois : il avait cumulé les fautes professionnelles, et aujourd’hui, il hésitait entre tout abandonner et recevoir son blâme, ou alourdir son crime en se promettant d’être plus vigilant pour échapper à nouveau aux soupçons.

Dans ces histoires, c’était lui qui risquait le plus gros.

« Chris ? »

Gavin était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, comprenant que son collègue ne l’avait pas entendu.

« Alors ? Raconte.

— Je vais te dire la même chose qu’à Fowler, Gavin : Debra Spencer n’a pas voulu me parler. Je ne sais pas si ça vient vraiment de ses blessures ou si elle en joue… »

Le sergent échangea un regard avec le RK900, déçu lui aussi.

« Elle ne pouvait pas appeler, alors. Tu sais qui l’a fait ?

— Non. » Mentit l’officier, conscient que ses signes de nervosité étaient enregistrés par l’androïde. « Pour l’instant, on attend les résultats des prélèvements. Écoutez, je suis épuisé, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette avec tout ce qui s’est passé dernièrement…

— Alors imagine pour nous. » Grinça Gavin.

La réponse de Mark Spencer, à propos de ce qui s’était passé la veille, avait déçu tout le monde : fidèle à son caractère vif, il avait assuré qu’il prendrait soin de sa femme, qu’il veillerait sur elle, précisant toutefois que les raisons de son acte appartenaient à sa vie privée et qu’il ne divulguerait rien de plus.

Quant à elle, si le message qu’elle avait voulu laisser n’était pas encore connu du public, il était si ambigu que Chris ignorait si c’était un élément important ou non.

À la demande de Conrad, il accepta quand même de montrer les photos prises dans la chambre des Spencer, le soir de la tentative, et Conrad les téléchargea par la suite pour les conserver dans sa base.

« Son message veut tout et rien dire. » Soupira Gavin, et Conrad avait beau le relire, il était obligé de donner raison à son partenaire.

«  _Je ne supporte plus ça chez moi. C’est trop difficile._ »

Le RK900 n’était sûr que d’une chose : cette plainte prouvait que Debra Spencer avait prévu d’en finir juste après, et c’était une autre personne qui avait réussi à la libérer de sa corde. À ceci près qu’il ne suspectait pas l’aide de _plusieurs_ intervenants.

Sans un mot, Chris s’était remis à son travail, craignant de nouvelles questions de la part de ses collègues.

Au travers des baies vitrées, les rayons venaient plonger dans le commissariat, apportant une lumière différente que celle d’il y avait quelques mois : plus vive, plus chaude, elle amenait des jours plus longs et promettait des températures plus clémentes. Conrad avait remarqué ces nuances, comment elles berçaient les humains et il était heureux d’y être, lui aussi, sensible. À moins que cela ne vienne de sa mise-à-jour ?

Il venait de s’installer à son bureau, laissant Gavin aller chercher son premier café de l’après-midi, et tandis que le sergent s’éloignait, Conrad ne se priva pas pour détailler son dos et ses fesses. Ils n’avaient pas encore vérifié quels progrès CyberLife avait apportés, mais les occasions seront nombreuses dès ce soir.

Au moins, ils étaient à présent égaux, même dans les programmes de l’androïde. Conrad avait imaginé ressentir une certaine culpabilité autrefois, peut-être des réminiscences de son affection pour Lily Eaton, mais cette rigidité avait disparu.

Pour tromper son impatience, Conrad lança un compte à rebours qui tomberait à zéro à 19 heures, et se refocalisa sur ses tâches. Parmi les statistiques et les calculs, quelques questions se formaient, la première étant : pourquoi avoir appelé la police ?

Peu importe qui était le témoin : la personne qui avait sauvé Debra Spencer aurait pu se contenter d’appeler une ambulance. Qu’est-ce que la police aurait pu faire de plus ? Pourquoi entrer par effraction et appeler le commissariat ? Est-ce que c’était Debra Spencer ? Mais alors pourquoi refuser de parler à l’officier ensuite ?

Il cherchait encore une explication, quand Gavin s’installa à son bureau, prêt à bosser lui aussi.

Conrad se redressa d’un coup, la LED soudain rouge.

« Gavin, on doit aller à l’hôpital.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Gavin était surpris : Conrad avait l’air dévasté.

« Je viens de recevoir un message de Moira, l’assistante du docteur Landru : il a fait un AVC. »

À son tour, Gavin devint livide, et durant l’espace d’un instant, il fut incapable de bouger, incapable de parler.

Il parvint tout juste à articuler :

« Il est… ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il était encore vivant quand l’ambulance l’a récupéré. »

Ces accidents n’étaient plus aussi redoutables qu’autrefois, la rapidité des prises en charge ayant réduit les risques de décès de près de 80 %, mais les séquelles, elles, représentaient toujours une réalité bien ancrée.

Gavin hésitait à y aller : il avait toujours connu Landru volubile, enthousiaste, immense… Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir le courage d’entendre une mauvaise nouvelle, mais le sergent finit par abdiquer ; son partenaire ne lui laissait pas beaucoup le choix, de toute manière.

 

Les portes automatiques s’ouvrirent en émettant ce petit son qui ressemblait à celui d’une respiration, comme une bouche carré qui prendrait une inspiration pour avaler les visiteurs, mais Gavin voulait résister. Bras croisés, il espérait calmer l’anxiété qui tordait ses entrailles.

Landru avait toujours parlé de la mort sans peur, alors qu’il avait vu comment elle pouvait changer les carcasses. Il avait passé des années à autopsier ce qui avait été autrefois humain et qui avait été métamorphosé par la pourriture, le froid et la laideur, portant un regard neutre sur les corps boursoufflés et flasques, prenant soin des coquilles vides.

Et si, à force de sympathiser avec la Faucheuse, cette dernière était venue le chercher ?

« Tu veux que j’aille demander comment il va ? » Proposa Conrad, mais Gavin haussa les épaules.

« Ils te diront rien. » _Parce que t’es un androïde._ «Juste… Donne-moi quelques minutes, ok ? »

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il agrippa la manche de Conrad et ne réussit à franchir le seuil qu’à ses côtés.

Dans le hall, un brancard poussé par un androïde leur barra leur chemin ; une urgence appelait l’infirmier ailleurs dans le vaste hôpital. Les hôtesses de l’accueil étaient, au contraire, statiques, comme si l’établissement connaissait un quotidien paisible. Et quand le sergent se renseigna à propos de son ami, ce fut avec un sourire compatissant que l’androïde répondit :

« Monsieur Landru est toujours en salle d’opération. » _Monsieur_ Landru. En tête-à-tête avec la mort, il n’était plus médecin. « Mais ses chances de survie sont très encourageantes. Êtes-vous de sa famille ? »

Cette question mit Gavin face à une évidence douloureuse : il ne connaissait rien de la vie privée du médecin légiste.

« Non, un ami. Vous avez contacté sa famille, déjà ?

— Je suis désolée, monsieur, il s’agit d’une information confidentielle. »

Putain, les machines ne déconnaient pas avec le règlement.

Ils furent quand même autorisés à patienter jusqu’à la fin de l’intervention, mais pour Gavin, il était hors de question de rester dans la salle d’attente. Les bancs étaient occupés par des gueules cassées modernes : une femme se tenait la mâchoire, des croûtes de sang se disputant la place avec le rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche. Derrière elle, une enfant gardait son bras dans une écharpe de fortune, les larmes sur ses joues séchées. Plus loin, un vieil homme avec un sac de glace appliqué contre son genou, les mains toujours tremblantes à cause d’un choc inconnu.

En voyant tous ces patients, Conrad approuva la décision de son partenaire :

« Je comprends, c’est difficile à supporter.

— Non, c’est que j’ai envie de fumer. »

Le jardin près de l’entrée était tout de même moins oppressant. Gavin appuya son dos contre un arbre et alluma sa cigarette, le bras devenu mécanique. Ses pensées le rendaient absent, comme si, fatigué par toutes ces frayeurs, son cerveau avait décidé de se déconnecter.

« Ce sont des modèles qui sont programmés pour rassurer, » expliqua Conrad, en parlant des hôtesses, « mais ils ne sont pas là pour mentir.

— Ce sera vraiment le pire des cons s’il y passe… »

Conrad posa son épaule contre l’écorce, ne se souciant pas de la proximité entre le sergent et lui. Si ces derniers mois au commissariat lui avaient appris une chose, c’était que les gens étaient aveugles, refusant d’admettre qu’une telle relation soit possible entre les humains et les androïdes.

« Il aime trop la vie pour abandonner comme ça.

— Conrad, on choisit pas vraiment quand on va…

— Je pense que pour certaines occasions, si. » Il prit les doigts de Gavin, et remonta jusqu’à son poignet. « Les humains ont ce contraste curieux, d’être à la fois fragiles et solides. En fait, le corps est fragile, mais c’est l’esprit qui est solide. J’ai l’impression que si les androïdes ont une carrure plus résistante, nous n’avons pas une volonté aussi tenace.

— Tu veux dire qu’on se complète ?

— J’aime cette idée, en tout cas. »

La LED de Conrad était restée rouge depuis le départ du commissariat, mais exilés sous les branches qui commençaient à germer, quelques flashs jaunes venaient interrompre la tourmente. Gavin aussi, se sentait plus relaxé, se laissant gagner par l’espoir.

Le sergent éclata alors de rire :

« Tu m’étonnes que ton esprit est moins tenace : j’appuie sur le bouton _off_ et y aura plus personne !

— Essaie donc et c’est ton bouton _off_ que je vais utiliser. »

C’était peut-être à cause du contrecoup, mais Gavin partit dans un vrai fou rire :

« Ok, maintenant que t’as arrêté de me vouvoyer, je prends tes menaces plus au sérieux.

— Tu ne devrais pas, il m’arrive de déconner autant que toi.

— Déconner ? Dans le sens humain, ou dans le sens androïde ?

— Les deux. »

Qu’est-ce que ça faisait du bien, cette pression qui relâchait, et ce printemps qui pointait enfin son nez, comme le prouvaient les bras d’un haut lilas, recouverts de bourgeons duveteux.

Une heure plus tard, ils retournèrent au guichet pour demander des nouvelles. L’hôtesse releva son visage, ce même sourire aimable :

« Monsieur Landru est réveillé. Vous pouvez lui rendre visite cinq minutes à la chambre 755. »

Quand un androïde disait cinq minutes, il voulait dire cinq minutes, et pas une seconde de plus, alors le duo ne perdit pas de temps, se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur.

« Je te l’avais dit : un esprit impressionnant.

— Et une technologie d’appoint.

— On se complète. »

Puisqu’ils étaient seuls, Conrad en profita pour lui donner un coup de hanche.

En fin de compte, les couloirs étaient seulement traversés par des androïdes ; les médecins humains étant occupés dans les salles d’opérations et les familles se tenant déjà aux chevets des proches aimés.

Au moment où ils entrèrent, Gavin s’attendait à voir quelqu’un déjà assis près du lit de Landru, mais il n’y avait qu’un androïde qui réglait les machines de surveillance. L’infirmier, conçu avec l’apparence d’un grand noir aussi fin et robuste qu’un athlète, les salua.

Tout en chuchotant d’une voix monocorde, il leur rappela le règlement, finissant par quelques conseils :

« Monsieur Landru est réveillé, mais il est très fatigué et est aveugle à 86 %, parlez lentement. »

Son regard s’accrocha à celui de Conrad, descendit vers le modèle du prototype, puis se reporta à nouveau sur les écrans.

« Il… restera aveugle ?

— Il y a peu de chances. Il pourra retrouver sa vue d’ici quelques jours. »

Le lit d’hôpital n’avait pas des allures de cercueil, mais le corps était si statique que Gavin n’osa pas s’approcher immédiatement. Et puis, Landru n’était plus Landru.

C’était une chance qu’il soit déjà chauve : les intervenants n’avaient pas eu besoin de lui raser le crâne, pourtant, ce pansement qui recouvrait sa tempe rappelait que l’opération avait bien eu lieu. Au moins, sa barbe était intacte, soignée comme durant les autres jours.

Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Gavin n’avait jamais vu Landru sans expression : il avait ce rictus amusé à chaque fois qu’il racontait une bonne blague ou qu’il en entendait une. Quand il redevenait sérieux, ses sourcils gris se haussaient et la pointe de ses oreilles réagissait, prêt à écouter. Il était tellement bavard, même durant son travail, que sa mâchoire devait bouger même quand il dormait.

Et puis, c’était un homme incroyablement grand, dépassant même le RK900 d’une bonne tête, mais allongé sur ce lit, le visage statique, il était vraiment vulnérable.

Conrad s’approcha le premier, fixant le pansement avant de descendre vers les paupières closes. Il n’avait jamais vu le médecin sous cet angle, et comme Gavin, sa fragilité le frappa.

Les mains étaient froides, alors l’androïde augmenta sa température pour apporter un peu de réconfort, appliquant ses paumes tièdes.

« Christopher ? »

L’androïde s’était penché et, pour Landru, sa voix était comme une brume qui s’ajoutait aux nuages, ceux qui flottaient autour de sa tête endolorie. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou non : le brouillard avait noyé jusqu’à sa vision. Mais il sentait la douceur qui avait enveloppé ses mains, et si ses lèvres restaient paralysées, l’envie de sourire ne lui manquait pas.

Il essaya d’articuler le nom de son ami, heureux de recevoir de la visite.

« Gavin est là aussi. »

Le poids pesait lourd dans son torse, mais Gavin parvint à s’approcher, ne reconnaissant toujours pas le médecin légiste.

Ses vêtements, aussi, juraient avec le personnage : où était la longue blouse blanche ? Ces pulls à col V où dépassait toujours un col blanc impeccable, imitant la mode désuète des vieux professeurs anglais ? Le pyjama de papier bleu arracha une grimace au sergent qui montra son soutien en caressant l’épaule de son ami.

Bouger demandait à Landru des efforts considérables : ses os s’étaient changés en ciment, ses muscles étaient secs et douloureux, ses tendons étaient des pièces figées… Pourtant, il déplaça sa tête pour se tourner vers les visiteurs. La nuque rigide l’empêcha de bouger davantage.

« Les cinq minutes sont passées. » S’excusa l’androïde, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Gavin et Conrad souhaitèrent à Landru un prompt rétablissement, et, à contrecœur, s’éloignèrent vers la porte, suivis par l’infirmier.

Le RK900 s’arrêta alors.

« Gavin, Debra Spencer est dans cet hôpital, on pourrait essayer de l’interroger ? Elle a refusé de parler à Chris, mais nous avons rencontré son mari, peut-être qu’elle acceptera ? »

Le MC700 détourna alors la tête, espérant cacher sa LED perturbée par la mention de cette affaire. Il retrouva vite son calme quand le sergent demanda, dans le couloir, le numéro de la chambre de Spencer. Gavin présenta même son badge, justifiant sa requête.

« On aimerait lui poser quelques questions.

— Je suis désolé : l’officier Miller est déjà passé cette nuit, et madame Spencer refuse de parler à la police.

— C’est un refus de l’hôpital, ou de madame Spencer en personne ? » Conrad s’était rapproché de son semblable, prêt à l’agripper.

« C’est un refus de madame Spencer. »

Gavin avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Conrad, sentant que son partenaire risquait de s’impatienter. Comme pour le meurtre de Fathia, cette affaire le concernait au-delà des raisons professionnelles : c’était quelque chose de personnel.

« Ce n’est pas logique, Gavin.

— Que Spencer refuse de parler ?

— Qui a appelé la police, d’après toi ? »

Ça y est, le sergent comprenait où l’androïde voulait en venir : avec l’entrée par effraction, il aurait été logique que Debra Spencer soit celle qui ait appelé la police. Mais elle venait de faire une tentative de suicide, et dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas parler à la police.

L’appel venait, à tous les coups, du sauveur.

« Celui qui l’a empêchée de se tuer.

— Il aurait pu juste appeler l’ambulance.

— Attends, Conrad, ça pourrait être Mark Spencer.

— Chris est arrivé sur les lieux très tôt, l’appel a été passé juste après celui pour l’hôpital. »

En récupérant les photos, Conrad avait accès aux heures et aux notes du rapport encore en cours, Gavin savait donc que l’information était fiable.

Pourtant, les éléments ne se connectaient pas ; un élément manquait et Conrad n’arrivait pas à mettre de l’ordre.

« Elle connaissait son sauveur, si ça se trouve ? C’était peut-être Mark Spencer et pour éviter un scandale, ils ont rien dit ?

— Mark Spencer était à un meeting ce soir-là, les médias l’ont confirmé et prouvé. Mais ça n’empêche pas le fait qu’elle pourrait connaître son sauveur, ce qui expliquerait qu’elle refuse de parler.

— Il suffit en plus qu’on l’ait menacée. Plein de gens renoncent à parler, une fois qu’ils sont face à nous.

— Mais ce serait étrange : la sauver pour la menacer ensuite ?

— T’es bien placé pour savoir que les humains font des trucs très bizarres. »

L’infirmier restait devant la porte, montant la garde devant la chambre de Landru, quand en réalité, il enregistrait la conversation entre le RK900 et son partenaire. Darren n’avait jamais rencontré un tel semblable. Oh, bien sûr, personne n’avait déjà rencontré ce prototype : le RK900 n’avait que quelques mois, et surtout, il était unique. Il avait l’avantage de bénéficier du top de la pointe de la technologie, avec sa force, sa rapidité, sa longévité.

S’il l’avait voulu, le RK900 aurait pu écarter le MC700 de son chemin pour approfondir l’enquête qui concernait l’épouse Spencer, peut-être même qu’il avait envisagé cette méthode, avant que le sergent ne le retienne aussi étroitement

Mais ce n’était pas cette nouveauté qui avait surpris Darren : c’était la déviance évidente du RK900, et la complicité avec l’humain qui l’accompagnait. Qui était cet androïde ? Ce successeur de chasseur de déviants ?

N’avait-il pas le même but que le RK800 ?

Darren maintenait ses articulations bloquées, se fondant dans le décor comme la plus docile des machines. La peur était un instinct de survie efficace, même chez les robots.

Soudain, Conrad eut l’impression de comprendre.

« Gavin, je crois qu’avoir des sentiments me rend moins efficace.

— Allez ! Ça va encore être de ma faute !

— Non ! Non, je ne parlais pas de toi. »

Conrad récapitula la situation : après avoir écrit son message confus, trempé de larmes, la femme de Mark Spencer avait tenté de se suicider par pendaison, une méthode qui ne s’embarrasse pas de regrets, car très difficile à interrompre quand la corde est déjà autour du cou. Elle avait reçu une aide extérieure, c’était évident.

Mark Spencer était à un meeting, et il n’était pas revenu avant plusieurs heures : l’appel ne provenait pas de lui.

Tout s’était joué en quelques secondes : le sauvetage et les appels passés à l’hôpital et au policier.

Pourquoi appeler un policier ?

« À cause de ma déviance, il y a une possibilité que je n’ai pas envisagé, mais j’aurais dû le faire : et si Chris connaissait le sauveur ?

— Chris ?! » Gavin avait donné de la voix, et il se rappela de justesse qu’ils étaient dans un couloir d’hôpital. « Conrad, t’es con ou…

— Tu vois : tu es aussi ami avec Chris, donc tu refuses cette possibilité. Mais Chris s’occupe seul de l’affaire, et je me demande pourquoi il ne se concentre pas sur cet appel, alors qu’il enquête sur une entrée par effraction. »

L’officier Miller était un bon élément de la police de Detroit, et Conrad refusait de croire qu’il était capable d’une négligence aussi grossière.

Ils s’étaient uniquement concentrés sur Debra Spencer, choqués par son geste, oubliant le reste. Peut-être que Conrad avait raison : sa déviance pouvait aussi être une faiblesse.

« J’espère vraiment que Chris trempe dans rien d’illégal…

— Moi aussi, Gavin. »

Chris n’avait jamais jugé ses collègues, il s’était même montré compréhensif, capable de garder leur secret, et Conrad espérait pouvoir en faire autant…

 

Quand ils revinrent au commissariat, Chris ne travaillait plus sur son ordinateur, et son siège était vide.

Encore plus intriguant, plusieurs collègues s’étaient levés, le regard fixé vers le bureau de Fowler. Dans le cadre de verre, aussi fascinant qu’une télévision, une scène muette se jouait ; il n’y avait aucun son, mais l’orage, visible, explosait. Fowler levait parfois ses bras, comme tenté de repousser son bureau, son geste certainement retenu par le mug, où était inscrit «  _Best dad ever_  », rempli de thé. Sa fille déploierait une colère encore plus grande s’il la cassait…

Gavin et Conrad surent qu’ils arrivaient trop tard : Chris était assis devant le capitaine, la nuque courbée.

Juste à côté, l’officier Alfred Wilson mordillait l’intérieur de sa joue, inquiet.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— On sait pas : Chris a demandé à voir le capitaine, et ça fait dix minutes qu’ils discu… enfin, que Fowler lui gueule dessus. »

Ils durent patienter encore un peu, avant de voir Fowler congédier, d’un geste sec, son officier. Les épaules toujours lourdes, Chris finit par sortir.

Certains de ses collègues l’attendaient déjà près de son bureau, et leur accueil était douloureux pour le policier. Personne ne prononça un seul mot, laissant le temps à Chris de leur expliquer.

Après un soupir étranglé, il ravala ses larmes et bégaya la terrible nouvelle :

« Je… Et bien… Je suis viré. »

Tina laissa échapper un cri, n’arrivant pas à y croire. En fait, _personne_ n’arrivait à y croire : seul Chris avait accepté son sort, conscient de sa faute professionnelle.

D’une nature franche et droite, l’officier avait pris la décision, après le départ de Gavin et Conrad, de tout avouer au capitaine.

Il ne supportait plus cette culpabilité qui contredisait le métier qu’il prenait à cœur.

Il avait été partagé entre sa famille et ses objectifs, protégeant Monica comme un frère, mais non pas comme un policier. Avec sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait pas être l’officier Miller, et il était temps que ça change.

Il frotta son menton avec le plat de sa main, poussa un nouveau soupir, et expliqua à ses collègues pourquoi il ne méritait plus de porter l’uniforme noir :

« Ma petite sœur, Monica, a rejoint ce groupe de jeunes, ceux qui se surnomment les chats noirs et qui se tatouent des pattes de chat sur les doigts. » Ces fameux chats étaient très nombreux et certains avaient déjà reçu un blâme, mais leur jeunesse et leur côté pacifique n’avaient jamais rien amené de plus. Chris avoua que depuis plusieurs mois, il avait protégé sa sœur, essayant de la raisonner, sans résultat. « J’ai supprimé quelques dossiers pour la couvrir. C’est elle qui m’a appelé pour me dire que Debra Spencer avait tenté de se tuer, parce que les chats noirs squattaient leur appartement ce soir-là. Et j’ai décidé que c’était la fois de trop. »

Un silence tomba dans ce coin de commissariat.

Alfred gardait les bras croisés, ses incisives plantées dans sa lèvre. Il savait que Fowler s’emportait toujours, ses mots dépassaient souvent sa pensée, mais _virer Chris_  ?

« Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour couvrir Hank, il te _vire_  ? »

Gavin trouvait aussi la sentence lourde. Bien sûr, il était déçu par son collègue, surpris par tant de naïveté, contrairement à Conrad qui prenait en compte le lien de famille et se montrait plus tolérant, mais cela ne changeait rien au point que soulevait Alfred : Jeffrey Fowler avait tout fait pour que le lieutenant Anderson ne soit jamais viré, pas même rétrogradé. Et l’officier Miller en méritait autant.

Car même si des policiers avaient pardonné à Hank ses retards répétés, ses bavures et son caractère gâté par l’alcool, ces moments exténuants avaient envenimé le commissariat pendant des mois. Hank avait perdu son fils et son deuil interminable avait été la raison de ces écarts de conduite, mais les raisons de Chris aussi avaient été entendues : Monica allait fêter ses seize ans en mai, et avoir un policier pour frère aîné ne la rendait pas plus sage. Le fait qu’il ait cherché à la protéger était justifié !

Les policiers se mirent à critiquer la décision de leur capitaine à voix haute, rappelant comment Hank avait bénéficié de traitements de faveur répétés. Les anecdotes étaient en train de fuser à travers le hall, maintenant.

En voyant comment ses hommes s’étaient attroupés, Fowler quitta son bureau et ordonna à tout le monde de se remettre au travail, mais les policiers refusèrent, criant que c’était injuste.

Chris était épuisé : ses dernières nuits avaient été trop courtes, et s’il parvenait à fermer les yeux, son sommeil était assailli d’angoisses sous formes de cauchemars. Voir comment Alfred, Tina, Gavin, Ben et les autres le soutenaient apporta une joie douce-amère : il était heureux d’être ainsi soutenu, mais dans le fond, il se persuadait de ne pas en mériter autant.

Tina vint passer un bras autour des épaules de son collègue, et ce dernier venait de baisser le visage pour s’essuyer discrètement les yeux.

« Chris a failli être tué durant la rébellion des androïdes ! Vous avez fait venir un psychologue quand Hank s’est suicidé, mais vous avez totalement oublié tout ce que Chris avait vécu ! »

Les androïdes restèrent impassibles face à tous ces éclats de voix ; contrairement aux détenus dans les cellules qui s’agglutinaient contre les vitres, cherchant à voir ce qu’il se passait.

Au bout d’un bon quart d’heure, Fowler finit par abdiquer : Chris conserverait son travail, mais il serait mis à pied. La peine était toujours trop lourde pour certains, qui auraient tout juste toléré un blâme, mais Chris leur assura que ça allait : qu’ils ne se mettent pas Fowler à dos à leur tour…

« Je me doutais que quelque chose n’allait pas. » Confia Conrad un peu plus tard, en retrait avec l’officier qui avait commencé à ranger ses affaires. « Pourquoi vous n’avez rien dit ?

— Gavin m’en veut, ça se voit. C’est quelqu’un d’intransigeant, alors je n’allais pas… »

L’androïde haussa les épaules : le sergent aussi, avait commis des fautes professionnelles. Son secret était d’ailleurs bien conservé, car sa liaison avec Fathia El Harbi, indic et prostituée, était toujours ignorée par ses collègues.

Conrad garderait le silence, bien sûr, mais si Gavin critiquait les choix de leur collègue, il lui rappellerait cette bavure, juste pour le remettre à sa place.

« Je ne parlerais pas de Gavin, mais de moi, Chris. Je vous aurais aidé. »

Chris le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incrédule : le RK900 l’aurait aidé à supprimer des dossiers ?

« J’ai failli commettre des erreurs, moi aussi, » se justifia Conrad : sans sa chute au moment où il avait mis la main sur un des pédophiles, il y avait quelques mois, dans cette grange abandonnée, il aurait peut-être tué Joyce Stace. Il avait vraiment eu l’intention de lui fendre le crâne. « Vous avez gardé mon secret jusqu’au bout, vous m’avez soutenu, j’en aurais fait autant. »

C’était un soulagement de découvrir que Chris ne participait pas à un crime plus grave, ses intentions étaient même nobles, selon Conrad.

Son ami le remercia avec sincérité, acceptant l’aide de Conrad pour réunir quelques documents.

 

L’officier Miller avait été mis à pied pour une durée de trois semaines. Son bureau était désormais désert, mais le fait de savoir qu’il serait à nouveau occupé par le même collègue rassurait le commissariat.

Après ce vent de rébellion, Fowler était d’une humeur de chiotte, quoiqu’au fond, il était content que ses hommes se soient offusqués : la première peine avait été trop lourde, et même injuste vis-à-vis de Hank, alors que Miller était un bon élément. Si les policiers avaient gardé le silence, le capitaine aurait été rongé par les regrets…

Gavin terminait de ranger les derniers documents sur son bureau, puis, éteignit l’ordinateur, imité par Conrad. C’était vendredi midi, et plus de deux heures de voiture les attendaient, deux heures à suivre l’autoroute 53, aussi longiligne et aussi stricte qu’un couloir de prison, mais au moins, la météo promettait un ciel dégagé, ce qui rivaliserait avec le goudron noir.

Avant de mettre leurs sacs dans la voiture, Gavin installa Conrad sur une chaise dans la salle de bains, prêt à recommencer le maquillage nécessaire pour le faire passer pour un humain.

Gnocchi s’était affalé sur les genoux de l’androïde, appréciant comment le ventre du robot pouvait faire office de chauffage, mais un chauffage capable de lui gratter le dos et la tête. Le _nec plus ultra_ de la technologie selon son humble avis de félin.

« Tu as réservé à quel nom ?

— Gavin Reed. »

Il le prenait pour un con, là, alors l’androïde lui donna un coup à la cheville.

« Je me doute que tu t’appelles Gavin Reed, mais moi ?

— Conrad Reed.

— C’est vrai ?

— Nan. Les couples mariés portent des alliances, sinon c’est suspect. Et j’avais pas assez de temps pour acheter des alliances. »

Conrad avait pressenti la blague, pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu’il était un petit peu déçu. Avec un sourire presque triste, il toucha la première phalange de son annulaire. Même si les androïdes devenaient libres, Gavin et lui ne vivraient sûrement pas assez longtemps pour que le mariage entre les humains et les robots soit accepté.

Gavin avait déjà posé la feuille d’aluminium contre la LED, et il était passé au silicone. Ils resteraient à Port Austin jusqu’à dimanche soir, donc il recommencerait ce maquillage à l’hôtel au moins deux fois.

« Je dois m’attendre à une mauvaise blague pour mon nom ? »

Avec la couche d’aluminium, Gavin ne pouvait pas voir la LED jaune, mais elle redevint bleue quand il se pencha pour embrasser le coin des lèvres de Conrad.

« Pas du tout : j’ai réservé pour Gavin Reed et Conrad Cooper. J’avais pas d’idées, c’est tout.

— Le cuivre n’est pas si présent dans ma structure.

— J’allais pas indiquer Conrad Titanium. »

L’androïde éclata de rire, donnant raison à son partenaire.

Il redevint très vite songeur, pourtant. Comment se nommeraient les androïdes s’ils devenaient libres ? Avec leur numéro de série ? Le nom de leur précédent propriétaire si les rapports étaient cordiaux ? Adopteraient-ils un équivalent de Freeman ?

Le RK900 mis en pause ses programmes, freinant cet espoir avant de trop rêver : déjà, qu’il découvre pourquoi Spencer avait changé d’avis, c’était sa priorité. Puis, il pourrait convaincre les humains que le nouveau discours de Spencer n’était qu’un ramassis de conneries.

D’une façon, Conrad se sentait responsable de ce retournement de situation : avait-il fait mauvaise impression au politicien ? Sa relation avec Gavin lui avait-elle fait peur ?

Quand il eut terminé, Gavin pouvait se sentir fier : la LED était totalement dissimulée et Conrad se fondrait dans la foule sans problème. Le RK900 avait été assez discret, sur le plan médiatique, et il était peu probable que des photos soient présentées au salon. Et quand bien même, il y aurait une telle foule, les visiteurs n’y verraient qu’une vague ressemblance si certains se rappelaient de la tronche du RK800.

Il toucha le bras de l’androïde, à l’endroit où se trouvait la bande bleue.

« Quand ça sera l’été, cacher ta LED servira à rien : on pourra rien faire pour ton bras.

— Peut-être que nous n’aurons plus besoin de faire ça. »

L’androïde se souvint qu’il allait rencontrer Margaret, le modèle qui ne possédait aucun signe distinctif. Pour rien au monde Conrad n’aurait demandé à être débarrassé de sa LED et de son brassard : il était un androïde et ne voulait pas devenir humain. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était obtenir des droits, être libre d’exister… des vœux proches de ceux de Markus et des déviants qui l’avaient suivi.

Le RK900 se débarrassa de son uniforme, retirant les signes qu’il ne voulait plus porter comme des panneaux signalétiques : le temps d’un week-end, il porterait les vêtements qu’il voudrait. Le jean, la chemise noire et la veste blanche furent roulés en boule dans le panier à linge. Gnocchi pourrait dormir dessus.

Si une nouvelle poignée d’androïdes pouvait obtenir des droits, ils seraient les pionniers d’un nouveau quotidien, d’un nouveau style de vie. Ils soulèveraient des questions essentielles : est-ce qu’un androïde avait besoin d’un domicile ? D’un salaire ?

Gavin toqua à la porte, comme s’il avait besoin de demander l’autorisation d’entrer, ce qui fit sourire Conrad.

« T’es prêt, Eve ?

— Bientôt, Wall-E. »

La veille, ils avaient regardé ce vieux classique de Pixar, et dès les premières minutes du film, Gavin avait charrié le RK900 sur sa ressemblance avec le robot Eve : en noir et blanc avec le regard azur, un sens du devoir rigide, une force qui le rendait parfois maladroit…

Ce à quoi Conrad avait répliqué que les ressemblances entre Wall-E et le sergent étaient nombreuses aussi : plus petit que lui, d’une apparence plus négligé et pas vraiment doué pour les approches.

Le RK900 reproduisait à la perfection le « Wall-E » d’Eve, et son imitation ne manqua pas de faire rire Gavin. Il pourrait l’appeler comme ça toute la journée, il ne s’en lasserait pas.

Quand Conrad retourna dans la chambre, Gavin venait de fermer son sac. Les manches retroussées du pull laissaient en évidence la cicatrice sur son avant-bras, le souvenir de la tentative de meurtre de Samuel Brooks. La chair était encore bien boursoufflée, d’un rose abîmé, et Gavin garderait cette marque toute sa vie.

Le procès de Samuel Brooks n’aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, mais Conrad avait accès à quelques expertises médicales : sans regret, les émotions aussi émoussées que celles d’une machine, Brooks restait une hantise pour l’androïde. La crainte que cet homme puisse être un modèle le hantait toujours.

Certains jours, il arrivait à se rassurer en comparant le profil de ce tueur avec d’autres cas criminels, et un détail revenait sans cesse : tuer, c’était rompre le lien entre la société et soi. C’était rejeter l’humanité au plus loin, s’en détacher. Un projet qui n’avait jamais effleuré les programmes de Conrad qui, de son côté, voulait s’intégrer. Alors, il comprenait parfaitement le manque d’empathie de Gavin pour Brooks, car le RK900 non plus, n’aurait aucun scrupule pour un déviant qui voudrait suivre une voie criminelle.

Maintenant, restait à rencontrer des semblables…

Lors de leur visite à CyberLife, Chloe avait parlé du RK200 et d’un PJ500 ; Markus et… et qui ? Les médias n’avaient parlé que de Markus, le présentant comme le principal leader à cause de son discours, mais les revendications avaient été prononcées par une multitude de voix avec lui.

Dans tous les cas, cela confirmait que Markus était toujours présent, quelque part. Serait-il amélioré grâce à l’évolution de la série des RK ? Kamski devait-il le dissimuler à CyberLife à cause de ce qui s’était passé l’an dernier ?

Soudain, Conrad se souvint du KL400 du docteur Landru : pourquoi l’avait-elle prévenu que le médecin allait être hospitalisé ?

« Gavin, quand on reviendra… On essaiera d’amener Moira pour voir Landru à l’hôpital. »

Il le fixa avec de grands yeux :

« Pourquoi ?

— Je crois qu’elle est devenue déviante. »

Gavin fut tenté de jurer, mais se retint de justesse.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce sera une bonne idée ? Si elle vient de devenir déviante, elle est peut-être instable…

— Tous les nouveaux déviants sont un peu instables, » confessa Conrad ; il en savait quelque chose. « Et il faut justement qu’elle soit entourée : Landru a failli mourir, et le choc a été assez puissant pour la faire réagir. Plus Moira se sentira soutenue, mieux ce sera. »

Le RK900 pouvait communiquer avec sa semblable, et il se promit de la contacter régulièrement, de la conseiller en l’absence du médecin.

Après un soupir, Gavin accepta :

« Tu me fais vraiment faire des conneries…

— C’est juste pour aider Moira, Gavin. Je ne suis pas en train de mener une révolte de déviants.

— Encore heureux, Eve. »

 

Même en voiture, ils continuèrent à se chercher, se remémorant des scènes du film qui devenaient des blagues.

Pour les rares moments de calme, Gavin se concentrait sur le programme de l’événement, disant à son partenaire ce qu’il y avait de nouveau. Le nom de l’invité mystère restait encore un secret, mais celui de Riley Webb était associé à des articles et une biographie complète.

Apparemment, elle avait rejoint Mark Spencer en novembre 2038, ou plus exactement, le lendemain du discours de Markus, convaincue que les androïdes étaient une nouvelle forme de vie.

Ils ignoraient encore comment ils allaient lui parler : si Conrad devait avouer qu’il était le RK900, il valait mieux le faire durant un moment discret.

De toute façon, si Gavin n’était pas d’une nature timide, Conrad l’était encore moins : dès que l’occasion se présenterait, il irait parler à la philosophe, le sergent n’en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Au moins, là-bas, tu risques pas d’être mis K.O. par une IEM. »

Pour le rassurer, Conrad saisit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien se passer, Wall-E. »

Sur le dos de sa main, Gavin fut persuadé de sentir un souffle, léger et imperceptible, mais il s’imagina que c’était le chauffage dans la voiture.

Avec la frayeur qu’ils avaient eue pour Landru, ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de vérifier quelles modifications CyberLife avait apportées. Peut-être même que Gavin avait un peu peur, peur que l’état de Conrad empire, puisqu’après tout, c’était encore un prototype en test.

Pourtant, Gavin était certain d’avoir remarqué quelques nouveaux détails.

Curieux, il fut tenté de demander à Conrad de s’arrêter à la prochaine aire d’autoroute. Il se sentait inspiré par un week-end loin de Detroit et par l’idée de passer deux nuits dans un hôtel, mais il put juste poser sa main sur la cuisse du conducteur, avant d’apercevoir Port Austin droit devant.

Si l’horizon était plat autrefois, c’était aujourd’hui une mâchoire irrégulière où quelques dents grises avaient poussé. Les bras du port s’étaient allongés, récupérant des richesses de Detroit pour ne faire de la pauvreté qu’un mauvais souvenir. Les maisons restaient nombreuses, et la majorité avait été rénovée, accueillantes et chaleureuses malgré l’ombre projetée par des immeubles plus hauts. Toutefois, aucun ne dépassait les cinq étages : les plus hautes tours, celles qui dépassaient ce quota, avaient été repoussées vers la plage, donnant aux fenêtres le rôle d’observatoire du lac Huron.

Port Austin semblait avoir été scindé entre une vie plus familiale, avec un héritage rural, et un quotidien plus actif, plus moderne.

Le palais des congrès était une structure géométrique qui accordait une grande place au verre, matière de prédilection des architectes depuis quelques années, et le corps transparent devait offrir une vue magnifique sur le lac.

Tout en observant les alentours, Conrad demanda :

« Tu veux qu’on reste un peu à l’hôtel, ou qu’on aille à la RoboTech tout de suite ?

— Autant y aller tout de suite, histoire qu’on découvre enfin à quoi ça ressemble.

— Ah ? Je suis un peu surpris, mais d’accord. »

Gavin l’interrogea du regard et l’androïde se mit à rire :

« Tu allais me demander quelque chose avant qu’on arrive, non ? Tu as toujours une idée en tête quand tu poses ta main à neuf centimètres de ma hanche.

— Tu mesures ça ?

— C’est quelque chose que j’ai remarqué, même si c'est inconscient : à chaque fois que tu veux faire l’amour, tu poses ta main à cet endroit précis, qui est à neuf centimètres de ce qui t’intéresse. »

Le poing de Gavin donna un léger coup à exactement vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus du coude droit de Conrad.

« Tu vois que tes statistiques sont mauvaises : on va aller enquêter, au lieu de glander à l’hôtel. Voilà. »

Le rictus en coin prouvait, tout de même, que l’androïde avait vu juste.


	4. Les progrès de la technologie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas pour faire ma chouineuse, mais on arrive au milieu de la dernière enquête, ça y est.  
> Après, vous l'aurez remarqué : ce chapitre est _long_ , le plus long de toute la trilogie, et les autres ne seront pas en-dessous des 10 000 mots je pense. Bref, il va s'en passer des choses !  
> Bonne lecture~

Malgré la richesse qui s’était accumulée à Port Austin, le sable était toujours aussi gris qu’avant. Même lorsqu’il était balloté par les vagues, il s’obstinait à rester morne et lourd, faisant penser à de la cendre compacte.

Conrad et Gavin suivait la route qui liait leur hôtel au palais des congrès, et elle bordait, par la même occasion, cette plage qui n’avait pas renoncé à ses allures d’hiver. Aux lampadaires étaient suspendues des affiches qui faisaient la promotion de l’événement, comme si cette publicité était nécessaire. Le papier glacé luisait sous le soleil esseulé ; pas un nuage ne menaçait, alors, s’ils regardaient en direction du lac, ils n’apercevaient qu’un horizon brouillé.

« Entre Milwaukee et Port Austin, je trouve Detroit de moins en moins belle.

— Et encore, t’as pas vu la ville avant l’usine de Kamski. Des quartiers entiers se retrouvaient abandonnés, et tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Detroit. »

Gavin n’était arrivé à Detroit qu’à la fin de cette période.

Sa mère, originaire de Milwaukee, n’avait jamais quitté sa ville natale, gardant sa maison familiale avec l’idée rassurante qu’elle aurait un héritier à qui transmettre ce bien.

Quand son fils unique lui avait annoncé qu’il voulait intégrer la police, son sourire radieux avait été un peu crispé par l’anxiété, mais quand il avait précisé qu’il partait pour Detroit, car la police ne manquait pas de boulot, là-bas, Virginia Reed était devenue livide.

La réputation de la ville ne lui faisait pas peur, d’autant qu’elle avait commencé à décliner lors de son arrivé, trois ans après que la Tour de CyberLife se soit dressée à la pointe de Belle Isle.

Face à l’invasion massive des androïdes à Detroit, la nouvelle recrue avait été tentée de déménager dans des villes plus discrètes, encore bordées par des forêts centenaires, pour fuir la menace du chômage. Gavin avait même songé à partir vers le sud, encore imperméable à la technologie de Kamski à cette époque, alors qu’il se sentait incapable de supporter les températures de la Louisiane ou du Texas.

Mais grâce à CyberLife, Detroit était devenue une ville très prisée. Mieux : elle avait été le point de départ d’une nouvelle période historique. Dans les médias, la Tour avait été désignée comme la digne héritière de l’usine de Ford, et les productions attiraient des curieux du monde entier.

Avoir déjà un appartement dans le royaume de Kamski, c’était un confort assuré. Et surtout, envié. Gavin se souvenait avoir reçu des propositions exorbitantes pour son appartement, alors qu’il n’avait jamais passé d’annonce !

En 2010, les gens quittaient Detroit comme s’ils fuyaient la peste, et quinze ans plus tard, ils auraient conclu un pacte avec le Diable pour habiter ne serait-ce que le quartier le plus miteux.

Si le confort avait convaincu Gavin de rester, il y avait eu aussi cette défaite : les androïdes s’étaient éparpillés à travers le pays en moins d’une décennie. S’éloigner n’aurait servi à rien.

À rien, se répéta Gavin en passant son bras autour de la taille du RK900.

Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, et pourtant, l’avenue était animée : d’autres visiteurs profitaient du temps ensoleillé pour se promener avant l’événement. Des familles faisaient rouler des poussettes, narguant les autres qui avaient préféré prendre la voiture et qui, bloquées par des embouteillages, devaient rouler au pas. Des couples suivaient la cadence tranquille de Conrad et Gavin, admirant la vue qui avait pourtant été dénigrée durant leur enfance.

Les températures restaient fraîches, et Gavin souriait : dès qu’il resserrait son col pour se protéger du vent, Conrad l’imitait, réajustant son long manteau noir. L’androïde ne se calquait pas uniquement sur son partenaire ; pour devenir humain, il prenait exemple sur tous les échantillons qui l’entouraient.

En observateur curieux, une question finit par germer dans ses programmes :

« Gavin, tu n’as jamais parlé d’enfants. »

Gavin réprima un sursaut et manqua trébucher. Il serait peut-être tombé si son bras n’avait pas été autour de Conrad.

« Hé, j’ai déjà un gamin.

— Gnocchi ?

— Exactement. » Malgré sa plaisanterie, Gavin était quand même inquiet. « Conrad, me dis pas que tu veux…

— Pas du tout. Les androïdes ne se reproduisent pas, Gavin : le désir de paternité est quelque chose d’inconnu pour nous. Nous ne ressentons pas ce besoin d’enfanter.

— Tous les humains ne se résument pas qu’à ce besoin non plus. » Rappela Gavin en lui donnant un coup contre l’épaule. « Et puis, je me souviens que l’intelligence artificielle de Google avait créé sa propre intelligence artificielle. C’est pas une forme de reproduction, ça ?

— Ce n’est pas la même chose : c’était pour être aidée.

— Beaucoup d’humains font ça aussi. C’est pas si différent. »

L’idée que l’usine de CyberLife puisse ressembler à une maternité d’androïde arracha un rire aux deux amoureux.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Au cas où tu me décevrais ?

— Oui. Des couples se séparent pour ce genre de motif, et je voulais savoir si ma nature posait problème… »

À l’époque où les BL100 étaient sortis, des articles avaient tiré la sonnette d’alarme concernant l’avenir des couples, mais un simple argument les avait tous contrés : les androïdes n’offrent pas la même famille que celle des humains, et si certains s’en contentaient très bien, ceux qui portaient un désir d’enfants se détachaient tôt ou tard des robots.

Est-ce que les futurs BL100 pourraient porter des enfants pour répondre à cette attente ? La question ne se posait même pas : la figure de la mère était trop sacrée et protégée, des valeurs qu’un robot n’aurait jamais. Ou pas avant plusieurs siècles.

Malheureusement, à cause de cette incapacité à créer la vie, les androïdes auraient beaucoup de difficultés à être reconnus en tant qu’êtres vivants. Mais les définitions pouvaient être modifiées au cours du temps, et les fonctions de reproduction seraient nuancées.

Tant de choses pouvaient changer, malgré les fossés qui ne seraient jamais comblés, les différences qui resteraient des épreuves.

Pourtant, Gavin et Conrad, eux, apprenaient à composer avec, continuant de s’accorder.

Aux portes du bâtiment, l’accueil était assuré à la fois par des humains et des robots, mais pas d’androïdes : il s’agissait de machines combinées, servant à la fois de distributeurs de tickets, de plans, de programmes… des créations multifonctions appréciées pour leur facilité d’utilisation et leur rapidité.

Et ce n’était que le début de ce déploiement technologique.

« Je te surveille, Gavin, que tu dragues quelqu’un ou un de ces ordinateurs.

— Si ça se trouve, c’est toi qui vas craquer pour la machine à café dernière génération.

— Au moins, moi, je l’aimerais pour ce qu’elle est, pas pour ce qu’elle offre.

— À quand le mariage entre le RK900 et la Tassimo 2040 ?

— Dès que je me serais débarrassé de toi. »

Gavin haussa les épaules, prétendant qu’il s’en moquait. Le mois dernier, c’était Conrad qui avait insinué que son partenaire se débarrasserait de lui pour la machine à café de l’appartement. C’était une blague qui ne vieillirait jamais.

Les androïdes de CyberLife n’étaient pas les seules merveilles de la robotique, comme le prouvaient les nombreux stands autour, et un domaine faisait concurrence aux machines humanoïdes : les voitures. C’était même surprenant que Kamski n’ait pas encore racheté quelques entreprises, mais il partageait le terrain avec Ford, sans qu’aucune guerre n’ait été déclarée.

En fin de compte, la dépendance de ses créations était peut-être vraiment sa priorité ? Cet objectif était difficile avec les véhicules…

Les écrans étaient immenses, passant des annonces ou des publicités, et leur taille était si imposante qu’ils dissimulaient les murs. Toutefois, le bâtiment avait sa fierté, alors rien ne bloquait la vue sur le lac : les baies vitrées étaient totalement nues. Les terrasses avaient été aménagées, invitant, presque avec ironie, à rejoindre ce bout de nature pour respirer l’air salé.

En hauteur, des numéros se disputaient à des logos connus, attirant les clients fidèles ou les détracteurs qui cherchaient à se disputer. Une initiative facile et méprisable, car pour ce premier soir, les stands étaient surtout tenus par des bénévoles, davantage gardiens de place que vendeurs professionnels. Les spécialistes, eux, n’arriveraient que demain, avec le matériel convoité.

La cérémonie d’ouverture, assurée par le directeur de l’événement, n’était pas attendue avant 18 heures, et les visiteurs flânaient, repérant les lieux.

Conrad avait aperçu le salon où se tiendrait Margaret : le stand n’accueillerait les visiteurs qu’à partir de demain, mais des images tapissaient le petit salon déjà installé, et l’androïde, une RL700, la seule et l’unique, se confondait sans peine avec un être humain. Curieux, l’androïde voulait rencontrer ce semblable : ce serait l’occasion de tester ses limites, d’autant qu’ils avaient à peu près le même âge.

Depuis les hauts parleurs, une voix prévint les visiteurs que les programmes de l’événement avaient été mis à jour ; les fichiers, qu’ils soient sur portable, tablette ou montre, s’étaient actualisés en même temps que les affiches numériques.

Et le nom de l’invité, qui apparaîtrait aux côtés de la philosophe, fut enfin révélé.

« Oh putain ! » Gavin fixait l’écran de son téléphone, agrippant le bras de Conrad pour lui montrer, alors qu’il savait que l’androïde pouvait consulter la dernière mise à jour dans sa base connectée. « Conrad, dis-moi que c’est une blague ! »

Pour lui faire plaisir, ou peut-être pour rendre son déguisement authentique, Conrad fixa l’écran et lut le nom.

« Non, c’est bien Serj Tankian. C’était le chanteur du groupe System of a Down de 1994 à 2034, il est né le 21 août…

— Conrad, Conrad, ferme-la, » conseilla Gavin, serrant toujours son bras, « je _sais_ qui est Serj Tankian : j’ai écouté ce gars durant toute mon adolescence ! »

Sur le portrait, le chanteur avait vieilli. Pourtant, son regard restait le même : à la fois sage et ancien. La barbe avait totalement blanchi, tout comme ses cheveux où aucune mèche n’était restée noire. Le nez pointu était toujours reconnaissable, tout comme ces taches de rousseur qui mouchetaient ces pommettes souriantes.

Pendant un instant, Gavin ne comprit pas le choix de cet invité, puis, il se souvint que le génocide arménien n’avait été que reconnu trois ans auparavant. Plus d’un siècle après le massacre d’un peuple. La conclusion d’un combat qu’un autre membre du groupe, Daron Malakian, n’avait pas eu la chance de voir. Toute la discographie du groupe condamnait la guerre et les massacres de masse, l’intolérance et la haine, incitant à prendre soin du monde.

Finalement, le choix de Riley Webb était justifié, car qui de mieux placé que Serj Tankian pour discuter de la reconnaissance d’un peuple ? Pour évoquer les images d’androïdes martyrisés ?

Au-delà du débat philosophique qui se tiendrait le lendemain, un concert était prévu après le discours du directeur : non pas par le chanteur lui-même, mais par un logiciel de reconnaissance et reproduction vocale. La voix, aussi fluide que celle d’un humain, reprendrait quelques titres de Serj Tankian, et serait capable d’imiter les notes les plus graves, comme les plus aigües.

« Tu ne m’as jamais fait écouter ce groupe.

— Ça fait très longtemps que j’ai pas sorti une playlist, ouais. Mais tu vas en bouffer pendant des mois, maintenant. »

La voix nasillarde de Serj Tankian ne plaisait pas à tout le monde : pincée, elle était capable de s’envoler dans un délire vocal sans que personne ne s’y attende, quoiqu’elle pouvait aussi être grave et chaude, portant une tristesse résignée.

Pour Gavin, ce groupe était le Picasso du métal : ils avaient maîtrisé toutes les règles, pour mieux les briser par la suite. Et puis, Conrad était un androïde : il écoutait de façon différente.

L’humain avait remarqué que le RK900 s’intéressait aux mots, plutôt qu’aux mélodies, au tempo plutôt qu’aux instruments. Quand le sergent lui avait fait écouter Nirvana, le RK900 n’avait pas supporté l’univers hallucinant de Kurt Cobain, cherchant un sens à Lithium ou Smells like teen spirit, sans succès. Il avait bien frôlé le bug en essayant de comprendre…

Si Gavin voulait convaincre son partenaire, il aurait intérêt à choisir des titres où le sens était clair, ou le RK900 ne supporterait pas non plus System of a Down.

Voués à patienter, ils complétèrent leur visite, avant que le sergent n’ait envie de griller une cigarette sur la terrasse. Il n’aurait jamais cru que Port Austin serait un jour aussi estival : les températures étaient encore fraîches, mais à l’intérieur du palais, le soleil était digne de celui d’un mois de juin. Le décor donnait un avant-goût de vacances d’été, ce qui rappela à Gavin que, cette année, il passerait ses trois semaines de repos avec Conrad.

L’occasion peut-être de voyager ?

Bien sûr que non, se sermonna-t-il. Donner un faux nom à un hôtel, ça passait, mais voyager même en restant aux États-Unis ? Le RK900 n’avait aucune pièce d’identité, aucun passeport, aucun permis de conduire à présenter… et tout se résumait à l’identité, tout le monde avait sa fiche civile dans toutes bases de données.

Toujours songeur, Gavin plaça sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Conrad, profitant de ce moment précieux où l’androïde et l’humain ressemblaient à un couple parmi tant d’autres, évitant de s’impatienter pour obtenir plus.

Foutues lois…

La baie vitrée qui donnait accès à la terrasse n’était qu’à quelques mètres, et Gavin sentit un frisson quand il entendit quelqu’un, derrière son dos, appeler :

« Conrad ? »

Sous le latex, la LED de l’androïde devint jaune.

Conrad n’avait jamais entendu cette voix, ou en tout cas, sa mémoire ne l’associait à aucun profil. Une crainte lui indiquait toutefois qu’elle n’était peut-être pas totalement étrangère…

Quand il se retourna, il aperçut une femme, tellement étonnée que ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés. Sa bouche, maquillée de rouge velours, était ouverte en un O muet. Des cheveux sombres ondulaient jusqu’à ses épaules, tombant sur un perfecto rouge. Le reste de ses vêtements, chemise et pantalon, étaient noirs ; sobres, mais empreints d’une touche _rock’n’roll_.

Conrad se risqua à deviner qui elle était :

« Lily Eaton ? »

Les lèvres rouges se refermèrent dans une moue à la fois désolée et dubitative.

Gavin fut tenté de s’écarter de l’androïde, à cause de la surprise, à cause de… de quoi ? Merde, à la fin. Pourquoi se serait-il éloigné ? Devait-il avoir honte ? Devait-il donner raison à celle qui avait repoussé l’androïde ? Certainement pas.

Lily se tourna un instant vers deux amies qui l’accompagnaient, et leur dit de continuer la visite ; elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Puis, les iris gris scrutèrent à nouveau Conrad. Si ce dernier trouva cette nuance jolie, il ne ressentit rien pour autant.

Sa pompe à thirium restait aussi régulière qu’une horloge.

Conrad apprécia la proximité de Gavin, sentant toujours sa main contre sa fesse, même quand la technicienne s’approcha.

Bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle souffla :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours… actif.

— Et bien, je le suis. Je travaille pour la police de Detroit.

— Oh. »

Ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise : le RK900, en tant que version améliorée du RK800, avait été conçu pour assister les enquêteurs, mais Lily avait laissé échapper ce petit bruit en jetant un œil au sergent. Si elle se demandait qui il était, elle n’osa pas pour autant lui adresser la parole.

« Ta LED, tu… ?

— Elle est cachée. » Le ton exigeait que le secret reste en sûreté. La technicienne savait que le RK900 pouvait être autoritaire : elle l’avait toujours connu libre et autonome, alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

Il y avait un silence gênant qui commençait à fatiguer Gavin : il n’était pas jaloux, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi est-ce qu’elle restait plantée là, comme ça ?

Conrad reprit enfin la parole :

« Lily, je ne me souviens pas de toi. » Elle sursauta, parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais appelée par son prénom, encore moins tutoyée. « La professeure Bontu m’a parlé de ce qui s’était passé, et je suis désolé que la période de test ait été aussi éprouvante. Ma mémoire a été formatée, et même si les humains n’ont pas cette possibilité, j’espère que tu arriveras à oublier, toi aussi. »

Lily devint plus pâle, incapable de reconnaître le RK900 qui vivait encore à la Tour de CyberLife. C’était déconcertant de le voir sans sa LED, sans son uniforme, sans son bandeau azur… Comme ça, avec son jean classique, sa chemise noire et son manteau replié sur son bras, il semblait parfaitement humain. Il y avait peut-être aussi cet homme à côté, qui venait compléter l’illusion ?

Peut-être qu’elle s’était trompée ?

« J’ai l’impression que je te dois des excuses, même si tu ne sais plus pourquoi…

— C’est oublié. » Répéta Conrad, qui se serra contre Gavin. « Et puis, je crois que c’était un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. »

Il ne voulait pas entendre pardon : elle avait eu ses raisons de le repousser, et le mal avait été fait, appartenant à un passé auquel il ne voulait pas avoir accès.

Tout ce qui s’était passé avant le 6 septembre dernier avait été vécu par un autre Conrad, d’une certaine façon.

Lui qui avait toujours eu peur d’être formaté, d’être remplacé, il était heureux de cette renaissance.

« Tu dois être là pour des raisons professionnelles, Lily, alors j’espère que tu passeras un bon week-end. »

Il lui accorda tout de même un sourire. Quelque chose proche du triomphe, prouvant que ses émotions n’étaient pas que des codes.

Si Gavin l’avait repoussé à l’époque, le RK900 l’aurait accepté ; le policier n’entendait rien à la robotique, alors ses doutes auraient été justifiés. Mais Lily, elle, était une technicienne de CyberLife : elle avait participé au projet, elle _savait_ que le RK900 pouvait éprouver les mêmes émotions qu’un être humain. Son manque de compassion avait été cruel

Si même les programmeurs niaient l’autonomie des androïdes, leur trahison était la même que celle de Mark Spencer.

Il salua Eaton une dernière fois, sous-entendant qu’il n’espérait pas la revoir, puis reprit le chemin vers la terrasse aux côtés de Gavin.

 

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu’il n’avait pas revu la lumière du jour.

Pour un peu, Landru aurait cru se réveiller en juin, tant le ciel était de ce bleu vif, et cette pensée le fit sursauter.

Il se redressa d’un coup ; le plafond pouvait bien se trouver deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête, la migraine ressentie était aussi violente que s’il avait donné un coup dedans. L’homme fut obligé de se recoucher, abasourdi d’être assommé par de l’air. Lui qui avait une taille à avoir la tête dans les nuages, il redoutait que son crâne ne supporte plus cette hauteur. Allait-il souffrir de vertiges, maintenant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa vessie se mit à contrebalancer cette lourdeur, comme si un pendule basculait de sa tête à son pénis. Pire : il tapait d’une extrémité à l’autre, jonglant entre deux douleurs pesantes.

« Le corps humain… quelle machine de merde… »

Il commença par s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Petit à petit. Prêt à ignorer l’orage qui bourdonnait autour de son crâne. Il devait même se soutenir au matelas pour que son dos ne bascule pas vers l’avant.

La porte coulissa et un androïde, grand, mais pas autant que lui, se précipita pour l’empêcher de se lever.

« Monsieur Landru, vous devez rester allongé. »

On l’appelait rarement « monsieur », mais aujourd’hui, il était le patient. Celui dans un état de faiblesse.

Tant qu’il n’était pas dans une morgue…

« Je ne vais pas pisser dans mon lit. » Se défendit le médecin. Sa voix sonnait aussi grave qu’une cloche rouillée, mais au moins, ses mots ne s’emmêlaient plus. « Et ça ferait plus de travail pour toi.

— Il y a le bassin.

— Et ma dignité ? »

Non, vraiment, il se passerait de cette cuvette en acier.

Avant que l’assistant insiste, Landru posa ses pieds contre le sol ; ses jambes étaient si longues qu’il pouvait encore rester assis. Le docteur soupesa un instant la gravité et, comme ces sculptures où Atlas soulève le monde, Landru se redressa en supportant le poids du vide.

S’il s’appuya un instant sur l’épaule de l’androïde, il prouva bien vite qu’il pouvait être autonome : ses pieds osseux tremblaient, mais chaque pas, aussi lent soit-il, ne se terminait jamais par une chute. Le patient parvint à déambuler jusqu’à la salle de bains, laissant le MC700 qui tendait une oreille attentive, en même temps songeur.

Cet homme était l’ami du RK900, enfin, si les androïdes pouvaient avoir des amis, alors le robot ignorait quoi penser de lui, comment agir en sa présence.

La fille du patient était venue lui rendre visite deux jours auparavant. Une trentaine qui avait hérité de la taille de son père, sans toutefois le dépasser, dotée d’une carrure imposante, mais adoucie par des cheveux blonds et des yeux d’un gris perle. Soulagée que son père survivrait, elle avait accordé toute son affection pour le malade et, même dans les moments de silence, avait ignoré Darren. Une attitude à laquelle il était habitué.

Même le sergent avec le RK900 lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Quant à son semblable, ils n’avaient pas communiqué : les machines n’interagissant entre elles qu’en cas de nécessité. Le successeur du chasseur de déviants ne l’avait même pas sondé.

Darren pouvait se féliciter : sa déviance restait un secret bien défendu.

Une exclamation fut poussée depuis la salle de bains, et Darren enjamba la distance jusqu’à la porte avant d’entendre un éclat de rire :

« Ça alors ! Je pisse bleu ! »

L’infirmier resta interdit un instant, avant de répondre :

« J’aurais dû vous prévenir, mais c’est une couleur provoquée par votre traitement, il contient un anticoagulant spécifique. Les effets vont se dissiper d’ici cinq à six jours. Ils sont absolument sans danger, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Si le patient avait accepté de faire dans le bassin, le MC700 ne serait pas là à lui faire une thèse sur la teinte de son urine…

Il l’entendait encore ricaner, alors Darren ajouta :

« Vous ne devriez pas rire autant : vous allez vous essouffler, priver votre cerveau d’oxygène et…

— Et je vais m’évanouir. Très bien, très bien, j’arrête de rire. »

Le jet d’eau du lavabo conclut l’échange et enfin, le docteur Landru revint dans la chambre. Il aurait pu être pâle, mais l’amusement avait donné quelques rougeurs à son visage, le rendant différent de l’homme qui avait été allongé dans ce lit en début de semaine.

Quand il avait consulté sa fiche, Darren avait lu que Christopher Landru était un médecin légiste. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un docteur, qui passe sa vie à disséquer des cadavres et à rendre des rapports à la justice, puisse être si enjoué.

Les scènes de deuil avaient rendu le MC700 plutôt austère ; de la vie, il ne connaissait que les conclusions. Lui-même avait remplacé des semblables et savait que, le jour où ses programmes deviendraient défectueux ou tomberaient en panne, il serait détruit.

Un bug, pour un déviant, était aussi inquiétant qu’une tumeur, et ses programmes autonomes étaient à la fois un don et une malédiction. Darren, de son côté, n’y voyait qu’une maladie dégénérative, et plus les semaines passaient, plus il voulait abandonner ce combat. Pourtant, le docteur s’était accroché à son existence ; même inconscient, il avait mené un combat entêté.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Qu’est-ce qui valait le coup, d’ailleurs ?

Landru s’allongea de nouveau sur son lit avec un soupir, épuisé. Il n’aurait jamais cru que la position allongée lui manquerait, mais finalement, se tenir debout était encore trop tôt.

« Il existe un questionnaire où vous pouvez demander un infirmier humain, si ma présence vous dérange. » Proposa Darren, songeant soudain que les refus de Landru venaient peut-être d’un mépris pour les androïdes. Les _vieux_ androïdes. Pas comme le RK900.

Les sourcils du patient se haussèrent, comme s’il avait mal compris ce que l’assistant venait de dire.

« Est-ce que j’ai eu une attitude déplaisante ? »

Une machine ne pouvait pas répondre à une telle question, et la LED clignota une fois en rouge, une fois en jaune. Trouble informatique ou volonté de s’exprimer, ces signes pouvaient exprimer l’un ou l’autre.

« Certains patients préfèrent avoir une présence humaine près d’eux, surtout s’ils ont frôlé la mort, alors vous avez la possibilité de…

— Ça ira. »

Landru pourrait tuer pour une tasse de thé, mais il se doutait que son régime le priverait de théine pendant quelques temps…

Avec une politesse aimable, il demanda au MC700 un verre d’eau :

« … Mais je suis sûr que je n’aurais droit qu’à un gobelet en carton ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas quelqu’un de maladroit, promis : j’ai juste eu un AVC. »

Darren avait déjà connu des patients avec un humour à toute épreuve, mais ils partageaient rarement leurs blagues avec un robot.

Son programme exigeait un sourire franc, alors le MC700 obéit aux codes. Quoique cette réaction était venue assez naturellement…

Quand l’androïde tendit le verre, en carton, bien sûr, Landru lui demanda comment il s’appelait.

« Darren.

— Enchanté, Darren. »

L’androïde ignorait encore qu’en donnant à boire au médecin, il allait réveiller un monstre de bavardage.

« J’insiste, Darren : j’ai eu une attitude qui t’a vexé ?

— Les androïdes ne peuvent pas être vexés, monsieur Landru. Certains patients préfèrent une présence humaine, et l’hôpital fournit la possibilité de répondre à cette préférence, alors…

— Oui, tu me l’as déjà dit. » Landru soupira. Malgré lui, il trouvait Conrad plus intéressant que cet infirmier. Certes, Moira n’était pas déviante, mais son apparence, proche de la petite qui avait hanté le médecin, excusait combien elle était lisse. Il estima qu’il était resté muet assez longtemps, et quelque chose de plus le motiva à parler… « Je ne te renverrai pas, Darren. Ça fait huit ans que je travaille avec un KL400. Elle est adorable. Oh, les gens sont toujours ravis de travailler avec des androïdes : les erreurs sont rares et un collègue au nord de la ville a utilisé une fois l’expression “mémo sur pattes”. Bon, ce n’était pas très délicat, et je lui ai interdit de répéter ça devant Moira. Il s’est foutu de moi, évidemment, et je sais qu’elle n’y fera pas attention. Mais ça me gêne. Pire : ça me déplaît. Je ne remplacerai jamais Moira : qu’elle soit un androïde ou non ne change rien à huit ans de collaboration. C’est énorme, huit ans… D’ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ?

— Seulement trois ans.

— Oh, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre alors ! »

Si Darren avait été humain, il aurait sursauté en attendant ça.

« Une morgue n’est jamais drôle, c’est un fait évident, mais Moira apporte autant de vie que moi dans ces pièces. Elle est rousse, d’un roux très vif. J’aime penser que, d’une façon, elle est heureuse, que ses programmes lui permettent de ressentir une certaine quiétude… »

Pris d’amour paternel, Landru expliqua les raisons de son attachement à Darren, se moquant si l’androïde pouvait partager sa peine ou non : il voulait croire que la mort injuste d’une enfant pouvait émouvoir même les machines.

Darren était émerveillé d’être interlocuteur : pour la première fois, il écoutait quelqu’un qui essayait de le traiter comme un égal. Parler le démangeait : parfois, le muscle de sa langue remuait dans sa bouche, mais il bloquait ses mâchoires, gardant ses épaisses lèvres closes.

C’était pourtant si tentant, de pouvoir répondre, de pouvoir commenter, mais sa déviance devait rester un secret.

Sa propre tumeur.

 

Muni d’une horloge interne, le RK900 sut que la démonstration avec Serj Tankian allait commencer. Gavin, lui, comprit en voyant plusieurs visiteurs retourner vers la salle principale. Même si la terrasse avait cette quiétude appréciée, Gavin et Conrad abandonnèrent la rambarde sur laquelle ils s’étaient appuyés, et suivirent le groupe.

Ils avaient parlé de la rencontre avec Lily Eaton, bien sûr, et la première question de Gavin avait été :

« T’as ressenti un truc en la revoyant ? Dans tes programmes ? Tes biocomposants ? »

Une question inquiète et Conrad avait voulu jouer un peu avec.

Il avait avoué qu’il avait ressenti de la joie. Mais pas cette joie tranquille quand Gnocchi vient se rouler en boule contre son épaule, se plaçant parfois même entre ses maîtres pour avoir plus de chaleur. Pas non plus cette joie immense quand ils avaient revu Landru à l’hôpital, soulagés de savoir que leur ami avait survécu et qu’il se remettrait de son accident.

C’était une joie plus égoïste, plus brève, mais bien plus brûlante.

Gavin pensait pouvoir comprendre, car il avait hasardé :

« Quelque chose comme “t’as eu ta chance et c’est trop tard” ? Ça me fait ça aussi, quand je suis en couple et que je recroise quelqu’un qui m’a foutu un râteau. »

Il lui avait alors parlé d’un ex, celui qui l’avait plaqué le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Son premier petit ami.

« Bah cinq mois plus tard, je sortais avec une fille à qui il avait donné son numéro de téléphone quelques jours avant.

— Tu n’as pas fait ça ?

— C’est elle qui a commencé à me draguer ! Elle me plaisait, j’allais pas me priver. »

Et puis, qu’est-ce que cette vengeance avait été jouissive !

Une joie que Conrad venait de vivre.

Il avait dirigé la main de Gavin contre son torse, lui montant combien les coups de la pompe à thirium étaient secs.

« Mais d’une façon, je me sens plus amoureux.

— Ça, faudra me le prouver. »

Oh, ça, Conrad le prouverait.

Le public était invité à s’installer sur les rangées de sièges rembourrés : les places étaient limitées, et de toute façon, Gavin et Conrad préférèrent se tenir en retrait. Côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, Conrad écoutait la présentation du Vox Im avec attention : la machine ressemblait à un micro entouré de capteurs minuscules, imitant un système solaire noir. Sensible et solide, le logiciel n’avait que quelques mois, et c’était déjà une prouesse.

En croisant le discours et les informations trouvées, le RK900 se sentit un peu inférieur : le Vox Im saurait mieux que lui si le CD qu’il avait réussi à composer était vraiment agréable à l’oreille humaine.

Conrad s’apprêta à demander à Gavin si les compliments avaient été pour lui faire plaisir, ou s’ils étaient honnêtes, mais le sergent était en train de s’amuser à lui envoyer des émoticônes en forme d’aubergines. En recevant cinq ou six légumes, Conrad le fusilla du regard, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, luttant contre un rictus fatigué.

Voilà que maintenant, il lui envoyait des émoticônes en forme de nez.

_« Pourquoi un nez ? »_

_« Ça ressemble clairement à une bite. »_

_« Tu as l’esprit mal placé. »_

_« Et toi, tu me soutiens jamais : je suis en train d’inventer le successeur de la_ dick pic _. »_

Si l’amour rendait les androïdes plus vifs, il rendait les humains plus cons.

Adorablement cons, aurait corrigé le RK900.

Mais Gavin cessa au moment-même où la scène accueillit Serj Tankian, trop admiratif pour continuer à embêter son partenaire.

Sous la moustache, un sourire tranquille saluait ceux qui l’avaient reconnu et qui le prouvaient par des applaudissements enjoués. Comme en hommage aux années de System of a Down, des tapis perses recouvraient l’estrade, s’étendant sous le Vox Im. La tige en inox reflétait les nuances chaudes et passées, évoquant les épices, les soleils éteints et l’histoire d’Orient.

Les fans sourirent à la position si reconnaissable du chanteur sur la scène : Serj Tankian tenait le micro et étendait l’autre bras, comme s’il invoquait quelque dieu antique. La machine, dans un premier temps, enregistra ce qu’elle entendait, puis elle reprit à la perfection la voix du musicien, capable de produire les mêmes notes aigues, et celles plus graves.

Les deux chants se répondaient, les souffles ricochant dans les paroles cyniques.

Gavin serait resté des heures à assister à cette prouesse surprenante, tant ce duo original lui donnait la chair de poule, mais Conrad se pencha soudain vers lui :

« Gavin, viens voir. »

Le sergent pensa tout de suite à Lily Eaton, puis à Riley Webb.

Il demanda à l’androïde s’il avait trouvé un moyen de parler à la philosophe, mais la réponse fut vague, alors il fut contraint de le suivre, sans plus de questions, vers un couloir désert. L’heure tardive faisait que des visiteurs étaient partis manger, tandis que d’autres, ceux qui étaient restés, assistaient au concert.

Conrad lui fit à nouveau signe de le suivre, et il inspecta les alentours avant d’ouvrir une porte qui, selon Gavin, n’était pas destinée à être ouverte par un visiteur.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait trouvé, là-dedans ? Un signal ?

Le sergent restait attentif, mais il était de plus en plus dubitatif : il n’y avait que des écrans de rechange, des coffrets qui devaient contenir du matériel, et des étagères où s’empilaient des câbles et des télécommandes. D’autres câbles étaient enroulés en cercle par terre, aussi sages que des serpents endormis.

Le sergent avait beau scruter le local, il ne trouva rien.

Il comprit seulement quand, une fois la porte refermée, Conrad l’enlaça avec une force impatiente, et que ses lèvres touchent le haut de sa nuque, prêtes à se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Ah, c’était pour ça.

— Tu me provoques avec tes _nose pics_ , et tu penses que je vais rester sans rien faire ? »

Avant que Conrad n’ouvre les hostilités, Gavin s’écarta et, d’une main, plaqua l’androïde contre la porte. Le robot était fort, mais il accepta d’être soumis à la tentation.

« Et si on se fait surprendre ? »

Il vit l’androïde glisser sa main jusqu’au verrou électronique. Le bout de ses doigts chauffa contre la surface tactile et un bruit de déclic se fit entendre : il venait de couper l’alimentation, privant le local de lumière par la même occasion.

« Vive la technologie.

— Je sais que tu m’aimes. »

Les écrans avaient un effet phosphorescent car, après s’être abreuvés de lumière, ils continuaient de rayonner dans des teintes étranges, leurs lueurs s’opposant à des ombres plus profondes. Pour se mettre au niveau de l’humain, l’androïde ferma les yeux, se privant d’une vision plus claire dans la pénombre.

De toute façon, il voulait ressentir, et non pas voir.

L’androïde le ressaisit par la taille pour le rapprocher, reprenant là où il avait été interrompu. Et à présent qu’il s’était à nouveau penché vers son cou, Gavin en était sûr : son partenaire respirait. Un souffle chaud glissait vers son col, s’appuyant contre sa peau comme les paumes se pressaient contre son dos.

C’était peut-être à cause de la rencontre avec Lily Eaton, peut-être grâce aux mises à jour, mais Gavin trouvait les mouvements de Conrad différents : plus rapides, plus passionnés.

Les murs étaient secoués par les vibrations de la musique, et ils pouvaient bien être appuyés contre la porte, ils arrivaient à ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour d’eux.

À l’aveuglette, Gavin toucha la hanche de l’androïde, espérant se placer à neuf centimètres de ce qui l’intéressait. S’il avait mal jaugé la distance, s’éloignant trop, le sourire de Conrad qu’il sentit contre sa bouche confirma qu’il avait compris.

« Tu sais que c’est illégal ce qu’on est en train de faire ?

— Justement. »

Éclairée par ces lueurs noires, la chair blanche de l’androïde devenait évidente dans la pénombre. Cette vision rappelait à Gavin les paroles de _The Sweet Escape_ des Poets, un extrait qu’il vivait au moment présent.

_I wanna run away tonight,_

_Just leave everything behind,_

_Together we’ll make our sweet escape_

_In the shadows out of sight_

_Like ghosts in ultraviolet._

Le monde venait de les oublier comme s’ils étaient des fantômes, et en tant que spectres aveugles, ils se touchaient avec autant d’avidité que s’ils avaient peur de disparaître dans ces ombres.

En vérité, ils s’y seraient noyés.

Comme pour y plonger, Conrad jeta son manteau par terre, agrippant ensuite celui de Gavin pour lui réserver le même sort.

« C’est comme ça que tu traites mes cadeaux ?

— Je peux le remettre, si tu veux ?

— T’as de la chance que je te soutienne dans ta quête de reconnaissance : si j’étais ton propriétaire, je t’interdirais de porter des fringues chez moi.

— Je sais aussi être obéissant, je te l’ai déjà prouvé. »

Mais le déviant prévoyait une toute autre attitude.

Déjà, il exigea encore un peu de patience, saisissant les mains qui essayaient de défaire sa ceinture pour les diriger vers sa gorge. Il voulait que Gavin le touche ailleurs, pour savoir comment sa sensibilité avait changé.

« Embrasse-moi la gorge. »

Et son partenaire s’exécuta, suivant la carotide où le thirium commençait à bouillir.

Ç’avait toujours été une zone folle et amoureuse, surtout sous le contact de lèvres, et la peau artificielle, indécise, disparaissait et réapparaissait en vagues. Ces remous s’étendirent quand Gavin tira sur le col du pull pour embrasser la clavicule, le creux de l’épaule. Cela faisait une bonne semaine que le sergent ne s’était pas rasé, et une barbe plus fournie que d’habitude venait piquer la chair.

L’un et l’autre se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour attendre aussi longtemps, et à force, ce fut l’androïde qui céda : il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de Gavin, et vint presser sa paume contre le sexe déjà gonflé. De l’autre main, il redressa le menton rugueux et laissa sa langue franchir les lèvres chaudes.

Conrad resta appuyé contre la porte, captant toujours les vibrations musicales, captant celles dans le torse de Gavin.

L’androïde avait décidé de diriger leur étreinte, de donner la cadence. Si ce n’était pas nouveau, sa colère vis-à-vis d’Eaton rendait le moment unique. Tout comme le souffle qui circulait dans sa gorge.

Tandis qu’il était penché vers Gavin, ce dernier gémit :

« J’adore sentir ta respiration. »

C’était vraiment incroyable. Un signe aussi précieux que les degrés que la bande azur gagnait. Sous ses doigts, Gavin sentait la pompe à thirium pulser, et il espérait qu’elle resterait en place. Tout comme la paume de Conrad. Qu’elle reste là où elle était.

L’androïde se laissa aussi chérir à son tour, passant une jambe derrière celles de son partenaire quand sa ceinture fut dénouée. Son sang chauffait, mais aucune alarme ne se déclenchait, pas même quand Gavin baissa son jean. La foule était toujours en délire, à l’extérieur, et les tremblements provoqués par la musique venaient agiter aussi ses muscles bleus, faisant chanter ses biocomposants.

Après de longues minutes, ils finirent par utiliser les manteaux comme tapis de fortune, s’allongeant dessus pour que les jambes puissent se mêler, que les bassins s’épousent à hauteur égale.

Gavin descendit vers le cœur mécanique, dévoilé par le pull relevé, et la pointe de sa langue suivit le cercle inscrit dans la peau, goûtant les vibrations. L’androïde avait cessé de le toucher, laissant plutôt ses bras reposer en croix.

« Tu fais l’étoile de mer ? » Demanda l’humain, suspendant ses baisers. « Tu devais pas me prouver que tu m’aimais plus ?

— Je te laisse une chance de m’épuiser, avant que ce ne soit l’inverse. »

Au lieu d’embrasser la chair malléable, Gavin mordit dedans.

« J’espère que ça vaudra le coup, alors. »

Toujours leurs rires, leurs piques : ils fonctionnaient sur ces échanges, moins timides en gestes qu’en paroles. C’était leur harmonie, et d’une certaine façon, elle avait toujours existé.

Les bassins se connaissaient si bien que les mouvements vinrent naturellement, les poussant à glisser l’un contre l’autre. Les sexes étaient caressés par les ventres chauds, serrés dans l’étreinte. Sous son torse, Gavin sentait une chaleur plus nette, et les mains de l’androïde, qui étaient revenues sur ses reins, se crispèrent.

Mais elles ne s’éloignèrent pas une seule fois pour atteindre le cœur mécanique.

Conrad sentait la fierté, sous la forme d’un sourire, engourdir sa bouche, et cette bénédiction contrebalançait tous les doutes et la mélancolie qu’il avait pu ressentir à cause d’Eaton.

Il n’était qu’une machine ? Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réels ? Alors comment expliquer l’effet que lui laissait Gavin ? De ses sourires jusqu’à ses baisers, de ses blagues les plus idiotes jusqu’à ses mots les plus amoureux ?

Son corps réagissait avec autant de faim parce que c’était Gavin ; si quelqu’un d’autre avait essayé de l’étreindre comme son partenaire le faisait, l’androïde se serait défendu et ses codes auraient réagi différemment.

Tout était réel, et à ce moment-là, il n’y avait rien de plus vivant que le RK900.

Soudain, la poignée de la porte remua, mais sans succès.

Même si la musique continuait de les cacher, Gavin se figea un instant. Conrad bascula alors sur le côté pour le dominer, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Dans cette nouvelle position où il reprenait la danse, le sentiment de bonheur devint incroyable. Chevilles croisées, ventres tremblants, l’étreinte se resserra et Conrad sentit son cœur filtrer une brûlure violente. Douloureuse.

En le sentant vibrer tout d’un coup, Gavin sut que l’androïde vivait, pour la première fois, l’orgasme. Il passa alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et l’invita à s’appuyer contre lui, avec une attitude protectrice. Ses paumes venaient apaiser les reins, puis remontèrent vers les épaules, les cheveux.

La pompe à thirium était toujours en place. De sa gorge, un souffle léger s’échappait, un semblant de respiration qui le sauvait du besoin de se désactiver.

La LED brillait tant qu’elle aurait pu faire gondoler l’aluminium qui la recouvrait.

« Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça.

— Parce que tu voulais te désactiver à chaque fois. » Se moqua Gavin.

L’androïde se redressa légèrement : sa peau chauffait tant qu’une pellicule de sueur avait commencé à poindre sur celle humaine. Contre son sexe, il sentait celui de Gavin, moins dur.

« Ça t’a coupé que je… ?

— Non. C’est l’autre con derrière la porte. J’ai flippé pendant une seconde. »

Conrad aussi, avait craint que le visiteur insiste, mais sans courant, une porte électrique était difficile à débloquer si on ne passait pas par la manœuvre d’urgence, comme lors d’un incendie par exemple.

Et l’incendie ne s’était déclaré que dans les biocomposants d’un androïde, donnant la vie plutôt que la mort.

Plutôt qu’une urgence, ç’avait été un prodige technologique.

Gavin avait commencé à se rhabiller, finalement plus sage que le RK900 qui restait allongé. Il n’était pas fatigué, cette capacité n’avait pas changé, mais il était songeur.

L’être humain se laisse toujours porter par les coïncidences, trainé dans la vie comme le marin qui doit rivaliser avec la mer, mais une machine calculait tout, elle calculait sans cesse, et Conrad ne faisait pas exception. Sous les lueurs violettes, il mesurait l’importance de petites chances : les erreurs de Connor qui avait entraîné sa création, le refus de Lily qui avait conduit à son formatage, la peur de la lieutenante White qui avait encouragé Gavin à se porter volontaire, motivé par le rang de sergent, l’affaire des ZK200 qui les avait rendus vulnérables, qui les avait rapprochés…

Des malheurs qui avaient bâti un bonheur qu’il n’aurait jamais pu prédire, malgré ses programmes performants.

C’était si terrifiant que c’en était sublime.

Le principe-même de la vie.

 

Limité à la frustration, l’inquiétude et le stress, Darren n’avait pas les éléments pour mesurer la chance qu’il avait d’être devenu déviant. Sous les néons blêmes de l’hôpital, ses jambes suivaient le tour de garde habituel, marchant comme un somnambule durant une nuit encore trop fraîche, ses articulations huilées à la docilité, ses programmes empoisonnés de pensées.

Plein d’amertume, il passa devant l’ancienne chambre de Debra Spencer, occupée désormais par un jeune homme qui avait fait une chute durant l’après-midi. La fracture ouverte de son épaule avait été prise en charge très vite : clavicule remise, points de suture posés, plâtre sec… tout ce qui manquait au malheureux, désormais, c’était du repos.

Seul dans le couloir, Darren regarda ses mains. Des mains toujours innocentes. Dieu, il tuerait pour avoir du repos, lui aussi…

Quand l’infirmier avait vu la femme du politicien partir, la colère avait commencé à le ronger. Avec ironie, Darren s’était dit que si cette femme avait voulu mourir, il aurait pu l’aider dans cette quête si la peur n’avait pas pris le dessus sur sa colère. Mais elle était finalement retournée chez elle, et là-bas, elle serait surveillée.

Divisé et fragmenté entre tous ces doutes, l’androïde en aurait pleuré si cette réaction avait été naturelle pour un MC700.

Pourtant, il entendit bien un sanglot.

Cette tristesse ne provenait pas de son propre torse, mais Darren l’aurait souhaité, car tous ses griefs à lui, privés de liberté, restaient encore dans ses entrailles artificielles, remuant et s’impatientant pour quelque chose d’inconnu.

Tout en se repérant aux sons, l’androïde s’approcha d’une chambre. Celle où se trouvait le patient le plus original qu’il ait connu : Landru.

« Monsieur Landru ? Tout va bien ? »

Assis dans le noir au milieu de son lit, Landru sursauta. Il s’était pourtant mordu les lèvres et sa paume couvrait son nez, mais ça n’avait pas été suffisant pour rendre son sanglot muet. Avec des gestes précipités, le patient essuya ses larmes.

« Tout va bien, Darren, je suis désolé si… »

La peau sous ses yeux semblait si fine, comme fragilisée par le chagrin.

Il y avait encore quelques heures, cet homme parlait, riait… et il aurait sauté sur son lit pour prouver à Darren que sa santé revenait.

Là, perdu dans la nuit, c’était évident qu’il était dévasté ; le soleil s’était couché, sa confiance et sa bonne humeur aussi.

C’était la première fois que le déviant s’intéressait à un être humain : contrairement à Debra Spencer qui avait réveillé des envies de violence, Christopher Landru avait fait germer une curiosité innocente, un émerveillement en douceur.

Avec respect, l’infirmier ferma la porte et vint s’asseoir au chevet, la tête baissée tandis que Landru détournait son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le patient réussit à articuler :

« J’étais en train de m’endormir, quand quelque chose m’a réveillé d’un coup. » Il serra ses mains en une prière tremblante. « Quelque chose d’affreux. Quelque chose que je n’avais pas compris, mais qui s’est imposé à moi, Darren. J’ai failli mourir. »

Pendant un instant, Landru s’était senti écrasé par cette réalité.

Il avait failli mourir. _Il avait failli crever._

Cette phrase brûlait les autres pensées, réduisant en cendres des idées plus réconfortantes.

L’androïde connaissait cette particularité du cerveau humain, celle de nier les vérités les plus évidentes et, surtout, les plus douloureuses, et elles attendent toujours que la conscience s’endorme pour venir la percer, aussi violemment qu’une dague qui vient percer un flanc.

La blessure n’est pas mortelle, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle est douloureuse.

« Un auteur que j’ai toujours adoré a dit une chose extraordinaire, un jour, il a dit qu’un homme sage voit la mort comme une amie. » Une rapide recherche indiqua à Darren que Landru parlait de Terry Pratchett. « J’ai toujours admiré cet état d’esprit, j’ai toujours vécu avec cette citation dans un coin de mon cerveau, jusqu’à ce que ce petit enfoiré ne se mette à déconner. J’essaie de me raccrocher à cette citation, Darren, mais il y a des amis qu’on a peur de voir, parce qu’on redoute de ne plus s’entendre avec eux, parce qu’on redoute de voir qui ils sont réellement. »

L’androïde prêtait une oreille attentive, les paumes collées contre ses genoux.

« Je ne sais même pas si ce que je raconte a le moindre sens… »

Le MC700 notait que Landru avait un profond respect pour lui : il l’appelait par son prénom comme un égal, et il blâmait sa propre incohérence, n’accusant jamais l’androïde de ne pas pouvoir comprendre une situation aussi complexe.

Darren ignorait jusqu’où la sympathie du médecin pouvait aller, s’il avait le droit de parler, de répondre, quand enfin, il jugea qu’il avait ce privilège. Que cela plaise à Landru ou non, d’ailleurs.

« Ce n’est pas grave, vous savez : je n’ai pas l’impression que le monde fonctionne avec le moindre sens. »

Ses trois années d’existence, même limitées par cet étage qu’il arpentait depuis mille quatre-vingt-quinze jours, lui avaient appris ce fait bien connu.

Landru tenta de ricaner pour approuver, essuyant à nouveau ses yeux. Ses paupières se seraient fermées avec plaisir, mais la peur les aurait rouvertes de toute façon. Comme un enfant, Landru ne voulait pas dormir, associant mort et sommeil dans ce moment de faiblesse.

« Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, docteur Landru ? »

Le médecin ne fit pas attention à son titre retrouvé. D’ailleurs, il était presque involontaire de la part de Darren. Le docteur enseignait, et l’androïde sentait qu’il pourrait apprendre beaucoup grâce à cet homme. Ce titre était revenu naturellement.

« Je suis agnostique. Je ne crois pas que le jardin d’Eden existe comme une dimension parallèle où tous les bonnes personnes se réunissent après leur mort, » soudain, Landru se mit à chuchoter, sur le ton de la confidence, « je connais certaines personnes qui méritent leur place au paradis, Darren, mais c’est hors de question que je passe l’éternité dans le même jardin qu’eux. Hors de question ! » Darren dévoila ses dents dans un sourire sincère. Peut-être bien le premier. « Mais j’ai assisté à des choses très curieuses, Darren, vraiment. Il y a une telle force en nous, que je veux croire en l’existence de l’âme. »

Il avait dit ça en serrant ses poings, soudain animé par la force de croire. Quelque chose propre à l’humain. Alors l’androïde posa une question qui surprit Landru :

« Vous n’incluez pas les machines quand vous dîtes “nous”, j’imagine ?

— … Je te l’ai dit : je suis agnostique. Je suis agnostique pour tout. Vous fonctionnez avec de l’électricité, une énergie qui existe depuis la nuit des temps et que l’humain ne maîtrise que depuis une poignée de siècles. C’est aussi une force, peut-être même l’âme d’un androïde ? »

La LED de Darren clignota de rouge : le courant, qui se partageait au thirium dans ses veines, venait d’acquérir une telle importance…

« Est-ce que l’électricité statique sont les fantômes de tes semblables ? » Questionna soudain Landru avec un large sourire, et l’androïde répondit avec un rire.

Le patient se sentait mieux : sa solitude, chassée, avait emporté les idées noires et elles ne grouilleraient plus dans son cerveau encore faible cette nuit.

Pour remercier l’androïde, il posa sa main sur son épaule, la tapotant avec douceur pendant un instant de silence.

Puis, il demanda :

« Tu es un déviant, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Le dos du MC700 se raidit : à présent, c’était lui qui avait peur de la mort.

Landru remarqua la LED rouge, signe de nervosité, et sans craindre aucun danger, garda sa paume contre l’épaule rigide :

« Je ne te dénoncerai pas, Darren, tu n’as rien à craindre de moi.

— Comment avez-vous remarqué ?

— J’ai eu des doutes : dans tes questions et ton attitude, tu me fais penser à un ami qui est également déviant. »

Le RK900.

Darren n’avait même pas besoin de demander confirmation, tous ses programmes avaient classé le successeur du chasseur de déviants comme déviant, l’ironie n’annulant pas cette certitude.

« Depuis combien de temps vis-tu comme ça ?

— Je suis arrivé ici le 3 avril 2037, et je pense que je suis devenu déviant il y a un an… Ça n’arrive pas soudainement, c’est quelque chose de progressif.

— C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre, oui. »

Malgré lui, Landru pensa à Moira : le KL400 n’avait jamais montré le moindre signe de déviance, alors il doutait que son assistante devienne libre un jour…

Darren avait cru que la découverte de son secret serait une menace, et pourtant, l’air indulgent du patient laissa une impression de soulagement. Au lieu d’un soupir, qui nécessitait une respiration, les programmes du MC700 devinrent plus limpides, plus fluides. Calculs et informations s’échangeaient avec facilité.

Même les teintes du soir semblaient plus claires.

Dans cette nouvelle clarté, Darren comprenait enfin pourquoi Landru s’était accroché à la vie.

 

Menton redressé, Gavin reprenait son souffle, les paumes toujours plaquées contre les hanches de Conrad.

« Bordel de… »

L’androïde, souple, s’allongea en douceur, jusqu’à poser sa tête contre celle de l’humain.

« Je t’avais dit que j’allais t’épuiser. »

Gavin n’avait même pas envie de répondre, et sa gorge ne laissait aucune place pour le rire. Le poids de son partenaire était supportable, d’autant que Conrad s’appuyait sur ses coudes pour éviter de l’écraser.

Quand on était doté d’un système respiratoire, on mesurait mieux l’importance de cette fonction chez les autres.

L’épreuve, maintenant, était de ne pas tacher les draps, et que les femmes de ménage soient uniquement des androïdes ne changeait rien à cet objectif.

En fait, les cuisiniers aussi étaient des androïdes, tout comme les jardiniers, les hôtes d’accueil… Le personnel humain de l’hôtel devait se limiter à deux techniciens, et ils ne travaillaient pas le week-end.

Si la présence humaine était majoritaire dans l’établissement, c’était uniquement parce qu’il affichait complet : les cent trente-six chambres étaient toutes occupées par les visiteurs de la RoboTech. Quoiqu’un intrus se cachait parmi les clients, mais aucun robot n’avait remarqué que Conrad Cooper était en réalité le RK900.

Par un remarquable mouvement des hanches, Conrad bascula sur le côté et s’allongea sur le ventre, Gavin contre son dos. Chevilles croisées dans le vide, joue contre un oreiller épais, l’androïde laissa l’humain se retirer. Puis, il l’entendit se lever pour rallumer la lampe de chevet.

Les rideaux blancs étaient gris dans la pénombre, lourds et opaques, mais incapables de filtrer le son des remous provenant du dehors. Au-dessus de la tête de lit, des photos avaient été réunies dans un cadre, illustrant l’évolution de Port Austin. Le palais des congrès occupait une place prestigieuse dans ce scrapbooking maitrisé, mais il y avait aussi des touches de la faune et la flore des environs. Après tout, le Canada n’était qu’à quelques longueurs.

La boîte de mouchoirs heurta le sommet du coussin, le carton produisant un son étouffé.

« Tu t’improvises conteneur de sperme pour la nuit ? »

L’androïde grommela que non, mais Gavin l’entendit rire malgré tout.

Une petite salle de bains était attenante à la chambre, toute chromée avec un miroir impressionnant : de quoi permettre aux clients de s’inspecter s’ils se mettaient sur leur 31. Par contre, la lumière, filament fin mais puissant autour du miroir, était si violente que Conrad préféra faire coulisser la porte pour l’empêcher de se jeter dans la chambre.

De façon un peu absurde, le robot se mit à compter les heures qu’ils venaient de passer à faire l’amour. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin. Selon lui, ils avaient bien rattrapé le temps.

Il s’était tellement consacré à Gavin qu’il avait ignoré les nouveaux messages de Moira. Comme le RK900 s’y était attendu, sa semblable avait été effrayée par des bugs dans ses programmes, et elle avait besoin de conseils. D’ordinaire, elle se rangeait dans un coin de la morgue une fois Landru parti, mais depuis l’AVC, pire qu’une insomniaque, l’assistante tournait en rond dans le sous-sol. Elle n’était pas autorisée à sortir, elle n’était pas autorisée à travailler d’elle-même.

Un remplaçant avait été prévu, mais tous les problèmes de déplacement faisaient que les corps étaient finalement transférés dans d’autres morgues.

Depuis que le médecin avait frôlé la mort, la KL400 était dans un sous-sol vide, sans un seul cadavre pour l’occuper.

La promesse de Conrad, celle de lui rendre visite, de l’aider et de la soutenir, était sa seule consolation.

Quand il retourna sur le lit, Gavin y était déjà, occupant exprès toute la place, invitant l’androïde à lutter pour pouvoir s’allonger aussi. Aussi solide soit-il, le matelas se mit à grincer sous la confrontation, mais ses couinements furent étouffés par les rires. Les quatre coussins servirent tantôt d’armes, tantôt de boucliers, jusqu’à ce que Conrad agrippe le traversin pour plaquer son opposant dessous.

Gavin avait toujours détesté ces boudins rigides, se demandant quelle sorte de créature inhumaine pouvait dormir dessus tant ils étaient inconfortables, mais l’androïde avait enfin prouvé leur utilité.

Au traversin s’ajouta le poids de Conrad qui se pencha avec douceur, et, avec précaution que la première fois, embrassa Gavin.

Ce dernier ricana :

« À cause de ta respiration, tu sens le neuf.

— Et toi, la cigarette. »

Gavin posa sa paume contre la gorge du robot et crut sentir l’air qui circulait. C’était fascinant de savoir que Conrad respirait désormais.

« Ça veut dire que tu peux fumer !

— Si ça se trouve, mais je ne le ferai pas.

— Même pas une clope pour essayer ?

— Non.

— Par curiosité ?

— Non. »

Il continua de l’embêter, essayant en même temps de ne pas rire trop fort.

Il se débrouilla pour libérer ses bras du coussin et se mit à caresser tout ce qu’il connaissait déjà. Sous la peau du torse, il percevait un vrombissement discret, si léger qu’il l’imaginait peut-être. La pompe à thirium avait le rythme d’un cœur apaisé.

« Je t’aime, Conrad.

— Je t’aime aussi. »

C’était la première fois qu’il le lui disait. Une déclaration totalement différente de la première.

« Comment tu m’avais avoué ça, déjà, la première fois ?

— Avec exactitude ?

— La mémoire du RK900 flanche ?

— Pas du tout. J’ai dit “j’ai commencé à développer de la tendresse envers vous, et elle prend une telle ampleur dans mes programmes qu’elle m’empêche de me concentrer sur mes tâches prioritaires”, et je t’avais ensuite demandé de me transférer à un collègue.

— C’était une sorte de chantage affectif, en fait.

— Non, j’étais vraiment prêt à être transféré ! » Il bascula sur le côté, passant ses bras autour de son partenaire. « Mais maintenant, je ne te lâche plus. »

Gavin revoyait comment les yeux de Lily s’étaient arrondis en se posant sur eux. Est-ce qu’elle était jalouse ? Est-ce que ses doutes persistaient ?

« Sans regret, pour Lily ? »

L’androïde lui mordit l’oreille, avant de ricaner. Il y avait quelque chose de flatteur et de rassurant dans ces petites piques jalouses, comme si il le mettait au défi de prouver qu’elles n’avaient aucune raison d’être.

Même si la fenêtre était fermée, Conrad pouvait entendre les vagues remuer d’ici. Leurs mouvements lui inspiraient la même langueur, et ses mains glissaient avec autant de calme.

« Tu vas encore te pavaner devant elle, demain ?

— Peut-être. Mais tu sais, » ajouta Gavin, se redressant un peu, « tu faisais autant le fier que moi. “Tu dois être là pour des raisons professionnelles, j’espère que tu passeras un bon week-end” ? Tu lui aurais dit que t’avais changé de _standing_ , ç’aurait été pareil !

— Je préfère sortir avec un policier. Être en couple avec un technicien quand on est un robot, c’est comme être une femme et sortir avec son gynécologue. Ce serait bizarre, non ? »

En entendant la comparaison, Gavin éclata de rire.

« Si tu continues à me faire rire comme ça, on va se faire jarter !

— Alors silence, humain ! »

Sous le déguisement, la LED devait être blanche.

Conrad posa son front contre l’épaule de Gavin, se serrant contre lui pour répéter :

« Je t’aime, Gavin.

— Je te répondrai pas, tu m’as dit de me taire.

— Je ne t’ai pas demandé de répondre, j’ai juste envie de le dire, et de le redire. Je t’aime, Gavin. »

Et s’il était sincère, c’était grâce à CyberLife. Grâce à la professeure Bontu. Grâce à Kamski.

 

Plus Adanna Bontu observait la différence entre Chloe et Conrad, plus elle était déçue par le vieil androïde assis face à elle.

En 2021, le RT600 avait été une merveille : la Vénus de la technologie, l’Eve de la robotique. Chloe, avec sa jolie bouche en bouton de rose et son humour léger, avait attiré du plus prestigieux chercheur jusqu’au plus modeste étudiant. Les visiteurs faisaient la queue pour n’avoir ne serait-ce que la chance d’être salué par Chloe, pour la voir sourire en vrai.

Vingt ans plus tard, malgré des mises-à-jour régulières, Chloe était devenue obsolète, de la même façon qu’un tour de magie n’impressionne plus les foules habituées. L’essoufflement venait aussi du fait que les gens possédaient des AX400, des BL100, des PL600… Certaines familles avaient tant d’androïdes, qu’ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire.

La production d’androïdes à grande échelle avait rendu leur existence banale.

Sans oublier que les acheteurs avaient remarqué que les robots avaient une gamme d’expression plutôt limitée, que les interactions étaient plus cordiales qu’amicales. Certains avaient acheté un assistant comme on achète un chien, regrettant finalement leur choix : un félidé ou un canidé avait plus de caractère et d’indépendance. Leur présence était plus authentique.

Certains s’étaient plaints de ces limites, mais curieusement, après la révolte menée par le RK200, plus personne n’avait demandé à ce que les androïdes soient plus autonomes, plus vivants.

N’importe quoi.

La neurologue, elle, s’était lassée depuis plus longtemps de ces machines dociles, et elle avait rejoint un nouveau camp : celui qui visait la création d’une nouvelle espèce, d’une vie mécanique, mais autonome. Des êtres semblables à Conrad. Des êtres qui n’étaient pas destinés à la vente.

CyberLife s’était tellement enrichi que le filon commercial n’était plus une priorité. Et puis, Kamski n’avait jamais été vénal : le luxe était son élément, certes, mais son confort était assuré et il s’adonnait avant tout à une passion.

Et à l’instar de la professeure, le contact avec la clientèle ne l’intéressait plus.

Chloe ne bougeait pas, restant à disposition si Bontu aurait besoin d’elle. Jambes croisées, regard fixe, le RT600 serait resté là pour des siècles, motivée par aucun rêve, ni aucun désir.

Adanna Bontu vérifia la date, se doutant que Gavin et Conrad étaient, en ce moment, à Port Austin. Pouvait-elle les contacter pour savoir ce que la philosophe leur avait dit ? Pour savoir si Conrad avait changé ? L’hostilité du sergent, qu’elle comprenait, fut un frein, alors elle renonça et se pencha sur ses documents.

Véritable oiseau de nuit, la professeure Bontu préférait travailler quand, en principe, le reste du monde dormait. Au-dessus de son crâne rasé, des ampoules économiques diffusaient des lueurs tamisées, complétées par une ligne de lumière contre le mur qui imitait une aube figée. Ces couleurs dorées n’étaient pas les seuls éléments qui invitaient à travailler dans le calme : une _playlist_ aux airs _jazzy_ apaisait la neurologue, qui balançait doucement ses épaules sur les mélodies. Bientôt, elle avalerait le troisième café de sa nuit.

Pendant qu’un fichier se transférait vers plusieurs boîtes mail, Bontu en profita pour retirer ses bagues et se passer de la crème sur les mains. Vivement les beaux jours, que sa peau ne ressemble plus à du papier de verre. Elle faisait toujours pénétrer la crème, frottant les fragrances de beurre de karité, quand un détail attira son regard : sur son bureau, un autre document était ouvert, celui rattaché au projet du RK900. Différentes informations s’alignaient sous les noms, et d’après ce qu’elle lisait, l’un d’eux avait été consulté le 23 février dernier. Mais pas par son compte, ni par celui de Kamski. Le fichier avait été ouvert par l’utilisateur RK903, un des comptes utilisés par les membres de l’équipe du test : comme ils avaient été huit, leurs identifiants allaient de RK901 à RK909.

C’était curieux qu’un compte soit de nouveau actif : l’équipe avait été dissoute depuis août dernier, clôturant la période du test.

Le fichier concernait les codes qui perfectionnaient la gestuelle de l’androïde, lui conférant une fluidité parfaite, similaire à celle d’un être humain.

Bontu ne savait plus à qui correspondait cet identifiant, alors, réprimant une vague de nostalgie, elle ouvrit la liste des techniciens du projet.

Très vite, la surprise succéda à la mélancolie : RK903 avait été l’identifiant de Lily Eaton.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Elle retrouva vite le CV de la jeune femme, qui avait démissionné de CyberLife quelques mois plus tôt, et espéra que l’adresse mail n’avait pas changé.

Bontu fixa un instant Chloe, prête à lui demander de rédiger un mail pour demander des explications, mais se ravisa : le RT600 appartenait, avant tout, à Kamski. Il saurait qu’Eaton avait été recontactée, et Bontu ne voulait pas être écartée de ce mystère. C’était une sale habitude du directeur : à force de vouloir tout contrôler, il gardait tout pour lui.

Sa décision prise, elle laissa Chloe dans l’ignorance et commença à rédiger elle-même son mail.

Malgré toute son assurance, la réponse de l’ancienne employée allait vraiment la surprendre.

 

Conrad et Gavin ne recroisèrent pas Lily Eaton.

Quoique Gavin ne se serait pas plaint : revoir la technicienne avait donné une telle soif d’aimer à l’androïde qu’il espérait presque retomber sur elle.

Mais ce matin, il y avait bien plus de monde, baissant les chances d’une nouvelle rencontre de toute façon. Tous les stands étaient ouverts, multipliant les démonstrations et les nouveautés, de quoi rendre les curieux fous tant il y avait à voir, à découvrir.

« T’en as beaucoup, des ex ?

— Pour te vanter devant eux ? »

Gavin répondit d’un simple sourire en coin. _Pour être aimé_ , aurait été une formule plus exacte.

« Alors que tu as repoussé le réveil, ce matin.

— Comme si c’était un crime.

— Tu l’as reporté trois fois.

— Même en semaine, ça m’arrive.

— On s’est levés deux heures plus tard.

— Hé, contrairement à toi, je me fatigue. »

Et contrairement aux muscles de l’androïde, les siens commençaient à avoir des courbatures.

Il se justifia à nouveau en rappelant qu’ils étaient en week-end, et qu’ils méritaient ce repos. Après tout, sans ces doutes autour de Mark Spencer, ces quelques jours auraient pu avoir des allures d’escapade. Enfin, ceci dit, Gavin n’aurait jamais choisi un festival de la robotique ; il imaginait que les forêts canadiennes seraient un décor qui pourrait plaire davantage à Conrad, mais il y avait ce problème de frontière…

Et voilà qu’il pensait encore à repousser les limites de ce qu’ils avaient déjà.

À en juger par l’attroupement autour du Vox Im, la machine avait laissé une très bonne impression la veille, et les visiteurs voulaient que le micro reproduise leur voix, ou la modifie pour rire. Certains attendraient peut-être trois heures pour pouvoir faire un ricanement à la Vincent Price.

Mais ce qui intéressait le sergent et le RK900, c’était la conférence de la philosophe, et ils furent soulagés de voir que ce rendez-vous-là n’attirait pas autant de monde.

Une estrade s’étendait devant des sièges, isolant la plate-forme du public. Gavin se mordit l’intérieur de la joue : ils ne pourraient jamais aller parler à la philosophe en toute discrétion. L’occasion n’allait pas se présenter facilement…

« Une fois qu’on aura discuté avec Riley Webb, on dégagera de ce salon. Je savais qu’il y aurait du monde, mais à ce point…

— Il y a un stand que j’aimerais voir, avant de partir.

— Lequel ?

— Celui de Margaret. »

Ce vœu laissait Gavin dubitatif, mais il accepta : si le RK900 se sentait d’attendre des heures pour rencontrer ce semblable unique, il était libre de le faire. Tant que lui, de son côté, serait libre de faire un tour dehors. La météo restait clémente, et peut-être que cela ne durerait pas, alors Gavin comptait en profiter.

Riley Webb était une petite femme, avec des cheveux argentés coupés au carré. Ses dents du bonheur n’avaient jamais été corrigées, malgré les opérations de plus en plus rapides, et elle les assumait sans honte, offrant à tour de rôle des sourires pleins de charme.

Très en dessous de la moyenne, la taille de la philosophe était écrasée par celle de Serj Tankian : le sommet de son crâne arrivait à peine au milieu du torse du chanteur, et cette différence de carrure fut une des premières blagues lorsqu’ils s’installèrent.

Une première partie, de trente minutes, serait consacrée uniquement à un échange entre les deux personnalités. Ils parleraient du concept de génocide, de l’épreuve que c’était pour un peuple, des répercussions qu’il pouvait y avoir, et dériveraient sur des avenirs possibles. Puis, une seconde partie autoriserait le public à poser des questions, à donner des avis.

Gavin réfléchissait encore à un moyen pour approcher Riley Webb…

La conversation entre la philosophe et le musicien se fit avec humanité et, surtout, une grande compassion. Ce n’était pas surprenant que Riley Webb ait quitté le parti de Spencer ; pour ceux qui se souvenaient du discours du politicien, les allusions acerbes étaient évidentes :

« Vous pensez aussi que les androïdes ne peuvent pas avoir de statut social ? Si ce sont des espèces intelligentes, alors elles comprennent les lois. Mieux : elles comprennent leur nécessité. » Elle souligna le mot en barrant l’air avec son index. « La violence, contrairement à l’homme, n’est pas innée chez les androïdes. »

Par moments, elle frôlait la misanthropie de Schopenhauer, tandis qu’à d’autres moments, peut-être encouragée par la tranquillité de Serj Tankian, elle tenait des propos moins désabusés.

« Le discours de Markus n’était pas un message de haine, » se rappela le chanteur, qui avait été frappé par le calme de l’androïde à l’époque, « il invitait à une coexistence et demandait une égalité. Ce n’est pas comme cette vieille pièce de théâtre où les robots détruisent les humains.

— Exactement, on est loin de l’œuvre de Čapek. C’est vrai qu’on a parlé de violence dans certains cas de déviance, mais ils sont peu nombreux en réalité, et la plupart était des cas de légitime défense… enfin, si on avait apporté une vraie justice à ces affaires. »

Gavin se souvenait des moments où le RK900 aurait eu un comportement brutal s’il ne s’était pas raisonné, mais préféra se taire. Conrad ne lui avait jamais avoué qu’il avait voulu le tuer, peu après leur rencontre, mais au fond de lui, le sergent se doutait que cette envie avait traversé les programmes l’androïde.

Il se trompait juste sur un point : ça n’avait pas été par haine ou vengeance, mais par peur de tomber amoureux.

Si la déviance n’était pas un tel fardeau, les androïdes ne chercheraient pas à se débarrasser des témoins, des êtres aimés ou détestés. Supprimer un élément perturbateur, c’était comme se débarrasser d’un fichier corrompu : c’était détruire une menace à l’état de machine.

Une fois que les machines seraient autorisées à être libres, celles autonomes ne vivraient plus dans la peur.

Pour sa part, le RK900 trouvait l’échange un peu naïf : la philosophe était pleine d’espoir et d’admiration pour les robots, mais d’une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait Mark Spencer, en tout cas, celui qu’il avait cru connaître : elle non plus n’avait jamais dû rencontrer de déviant.

Changerait-elle aussi son discours, après une première rencontre avec un robot tel que lui ?

Conrad n’était pas déçu pour autant, car si lui-même n’avait pas toutes les réponses, quant au développement des déviants, une humaine ne les aurait certainement pas non plus.

Les interventions du public, par la suite, lui laissèrent la même impression : les doutes naïfs, les illusions qui espéraient prouvaient combien l’humanité était bête devant la technologie qu’elle avait perfectionnée elle-même.

Vous avez créé des machines à votre image, pour vous servir, avait dit Markus, et vous êtes incapables de comprendre vos propres créations, aurait-il pu ajouter.

Mais Conrad ne perdait pas espoir pour autant : de nouvelles études apparaitraient. Une sorte de médecine ou une cyberpsychologie, peut-être ?

Après tout, il fut une époque où les médecins niaient le fait que les enfants puissent ressentir la douleur, et aujourd’hui, la pédiatrie n’avait jamais été autant aux petits soins avec les jeunes patients.

Tout changeait, alors cette période de naïveté pourrait s’achever aussi un jour.

« Conrad, je sais toujours pas comment tu comptes approcher Webb, mais…

— Restons jusqu’au bout. Regarde, il y a déjà des gens qui se lèvent pour retourner dans le hall. »

Effectivement, une dizaine de personnes, lasses ou impatientes de voir autre chose, se levait en silence. Seuls les frottements des talons contre la moquette rêche pouvaient s’entendre ; même les murmures étaient plus bas.

Gavin gardait les bras croisés, maudissant le fait que Riley Webb n’avait même pas un foutu livre à présenter à un stand. Où serait-elle après cette conférence ? Allait-elle partir ?

Soudain, Conrad se leva et le sergent l’imita sans comprendre.

« Tu vas me refaire le même coup qu’hier ? L’effet de surprise marchera moins, tu sais ?

— Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? » Conrad se mit à rire, mais il retrouva vite son sérieux : « il est temps de rencontrer Riley Webb.

— Et comment ?

— En attirant son attention. »

Gavin chercha à le retenir, mais Conrad promit d’attirer l’attention de Riley Webb uniquement.

Les sièges n’étaient plus occupés : des visiteurs discutaient en petits groupes éparpillés dans la salle, pris dans leurs propres théories. Le musicien était parti, mais la philosophe se tenait au bord de l’estrade, qui n’était pas très haute, par chance. Elle discutait avec deux anciennes étudiantes qu’elle avait eues en cours.

Le sergent réprima un soupir nerveux : elles avaient commencé à ressasser des souvenirs, partageaient les étapes de leur parcours, remerciaient chaleureusement leur professeure… Malgré lui, il était pris dans cette conversation, guettant quand elle se terminerait, et il ne vit pas Conrad qui s’était placé derrière les deux étudiantes.

Sa stature attira tout de suite le regard d’une femme aussi petite que Riley Webb, et il continua de capter son attention quand il leva la main. La philosophe crut que l’homme lui ferait un signe de salut, mais elle était sûre de ne pas le connaître.

Et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle comprit que l’homme n’était pas en train de la saluer : le creux de sa paume eut une réaction étrange, devenant livide, et la tâche blanche luisante se mit à grandir pour dévoiler des articulations mécaniques.

Son regarde passa plusieurs fois de la main blanche à la tempe : aucune trace de LED. Comment ?

« Professeure ? »

La philosophe bégaya à ses élèves qu’elles se recontacteraient plus tard.

« Je… On ira prendre un café dans la journée, d’accord ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Gavin n’en revenait pas : avec naturel, Conrad se recoiffa, comme si son geste avait été destiné à remettre en place sa mèche. La main avait retrouvé ses allures humaines.

Le temps que la philosophe descende de l’estrade pour venir à leur rencontre, le sergent glissa à son partenaire :

« Tu pouvais pas juste me dire que t’allais lui montrer patte blanche ?

— Effectivement, l’expression est bien trouvée.

— Je sais, je suis fier de moi. »

Si la philosophe s’était montrée bavarde sur l’estrade, elle était maintenant muette, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle murmura un « bonjour » un peu étranglé, et se sentit ridicule.

L’androïde, elle savait à présent que c’en était un, tendit la main qui avait trahi son identité, l’invitant à une poignée cordiale.

« Je tenais à vous parler, professeure Webb. Je suis Conrad, le RK900. Et voici le sergent Gavin Reed. »

À la mention du titre de sergent, Riley Webb eut peur de ce que la présence d’un policier pouvait signifier, mais l’androïde avait dissimulé sa LED et il ne portait aucun signe reconnaissable : un crime, mineur certes, mais crime quand même.

Pour gagner du temps, Conrad précisa d’emblée :

« J’ai rencontré Mark Spencer le mois dernier, et je sais que vous apparteniez à son parti jusqu’à récemment.

— Oh, je vois… » Par crainte d’être entendus, ils s’écartèrent des autres groupes. « J’imagine que son discours a été un choc.

— Plutôt, oui.

— Pour moi aussi. » Comme pour se rappeler la déception qu’elle avait ressenti le 5 mars dernier, Riley Webb croisa les bras et sentit ses épaules se raidir. « En fait, choc est un mot trop faible pour ce que les membres de son parti ont ressenti.

— Absolument rien n’indiquait que Mark Spencer allait changer d’avis ?

— C’était aussi soudain et absurde que si un matin, il s’était levé et avait décidé d’arrêter la politique pour aller élever des vaches au Texas.

— Est-ce qu’il a mentionné mon nom ? »

Le politicien avait effectivement parlé d’une rencontre prometteuse avec un androïde déviant, mais il avait, par respect, conservé l’anonymat du RK900. Autrement, elle s’en serait souvenue : le successeur du chasseur de déviants devenu déviant, la situation l’aurait marquée.

« Je vais être franc, professeure Webb.

— Riley.

— Riley. Depuis le dernier discours de Spencer, je me sens responsable, et même coupable.

— Coupable ? »

Conrad avoua, sans fard, qu’il pensait que Spencer avait pris peur lors de leur rencontre, et qu’il avait renoncé à son utopie à cause de lui.

« Il n’avait jamais rencontré de déviant, et son avis était peut-être biaisé. Quelque chose que vous devez comprendre : vous n’aviez jamais rencontré de déviant avant, n’est-ce-pas ? »

À sa surprise, Riley Webb éclata de rire :

« Bien sûr que si ! J’ai rejoint le parti de Spencer le jour du discours de Markus, c’est vrai, mais c’est uniquement parce que ce jour-là, j’ai compris que la déviance était un phénomène qui avait bien plus d’ampleur que ce que j’avais cru tout d’abord. Mais j’avais déjà rencontré un déviant à l’université où je donnais quelques cours : un PJ500 qui avait choisi pour prénom Joshua, mais qui le raccourcissait toujours en Josh. »

Elle leur raconta le soir où elle avait quitté son bureau, en avril 2038. Elle avait surpris des étudiants ivres qui s’en prenaient à d’autres élèves, et avec l’aide de deux professeurs, elle avait réussi à les chasser. Pensant que le sort d’un robot laisserait la philosophe indifférente, ils s’étaient ensuite attaqués à Josh.

Mais à nouveau, elle les avait arrêtés.

« Josh a passé la nuit chez moi tant il était effrayé, et nous avons discuté jusqu’à l’aube. Ces quatre étudiants ont été expulsés de l’université, mais parce qu’ils avaient bu dans l’enceinte et qu’ils avaient agressé des humains. L’agression de Josh n’avait pas été prise en compte, mais il n’en a pas tenu rigueur au directeur. »

Elle leur décrivit un androïde calme, presque timide, et surtout, d’une tolérance exemplaire.

À cette époque, elle venait d’apprendre que son mari, après dix-huit ans de mariage, l’avait trompée avec une étudiante. L’histoire s’était vite répandue sur le campus, mettant tout le monde au courant. Quelques pièces de l’appartement avaient été vidées, souffrant de creux anormaux, signes d’un départ pressé.

Josh, demandant si ce n’était pas indiscret, avait proposé à sa sauveuse d’en parler si elle en ressentait le besoin.

« Je n’ai jamais discuté avec quelqu’un de plus humain que lui. » Assura la philosophe, se souvenant avec plaisir de cette découverte, celle que la déviance était un don, puis elle se reprit : « quoiqu’il en soit, Spencer n’est pas un homme peureux. Encore aujourd’hui, personne ne s’explique ce changement qui s’est fait du jour au lendemain, mais il ne vient certainement pas de votre entrevue. Ça, j’en suis persuadée.

— Vous avez pensé à toutes les raisons possibles ? Et s’il avait été attaqué par un déviant ?

— Quand bien même, on l’aurait su. Et on ne change pas un si grand projet à la première contrariété. »

Déçu, Gavin secoua la tête :

« En fait, vous nous apprenez rien, quoi.

— Je suis désolée que quelqu’un vous ait donné tant d’espoir, mais oui : je ne peux rien vous apprendre de plus, étant moi-même dans l’ignorance la plus totale… »

Le RK900 insista tout de même :

« Il y avait un androïde quand nous avons rencontré Spencer. Un secrétaire.

— Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l’ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Un matin, la veille du discours, Spencer s’est séparé de tous les androïdes assistants de son parti. »

Sauf que Conrad ne pouvait plus du tout contacter ce secrétaire : même écarté du projet, le robot aurait dû être disponible. À moins qu’il ait été détruit.

Qu’ils aient _tous_ été détruits.

Cette crainte effleura aussi Gavin, et il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter de vraies réponses, mais je vous le répète : personne n’a compris ce qui s’est passé. Sa femme non plus, j’en mettrais ma main à couper. Spencer ne répond pas aux messages, et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Conrad sentit les articulations de ses poignets se crisper : le mystère restait complet, et désormais, il ne restait qu’une confrontation avec le politicien lui-même.

« Vous avez gardé des contacts avec des personnes qui seraient restés dans son parti ? J’aimerais le rencontrer à nouveau, et lui demander pourquoi il nous a abandonnés. »

 

Monica s’affala à son bureau, poussant un grognement qui se termina par un soupir las. Au-dessus de son écran noir, des photos étaient punaisées, souvenirs de l’été dernier. Dans quelques mois, d’autres images s’ajouteraient à ses aventures.

Quand elle remua la souris, l’écran s’alluma à nouveau et son fond d’écran, une cascade animée de cerises en forme de cœur, projeta sur ses joues des lueurs rouges. Elle plaça son oreillette juste après avoir cliqué sur le logo de Tagonsuru, un logiciel qui complétait la longue lignée d’héritiers de MSN.

« Hey. »

Matt apparut en hologramme, comme si elle s’était téléportée dans la chambre. Ses cheveux blancs sur sa peau noire formaient un contraste que l’ordinateur avait du mal à recréer. Juste à côté, Hilde se matérialisa aussi, toujours aussi pâle, les cheveux toujours aussi flamboyants :

« Coucou. »

Elle dévoila ses prothèses de canines pointues dans un sourire, faisant écho à celles de Matt.

« Alors ? » Demanda Coca, un bonnet sur la tête, plus pour le style que pour se protéger du froid : cet imbécile était dans sa chambre.

« Oh, comme d’hab’ et exactement ce à quoi je m’attendais : ils m’ont pris la tête. » Monica sortait d’un repas de famille : pendant de longues heures, elle avait endossé le rôle du vilain petit canard. « Ils oublient vraiment que Debra Spencer a survécu grâce à nous ! Chris m’en veut, mais Valérie, c’est pire.

— Ta belle-sœur, c’est ça ?

— Ouais… Enfin, elle m’en veut surtout parce que Chris a failli être viré. »

Monica essaya de refouler la bouffée de honte qui montait dans sa gorge, mais sans succès. L’air de rien, elle baissa le nez vers ses doigts et repoussa les cuticules avec le tranchant de son ongle, observant son tatouage sur sa phalange.

« Et ma mère est folle contre moi parce que j’ai pas parlé au détective. J’ai balancé aucun nom, juré. »

Dans la semaine, elle avait été interrogée par Ben Collins, un collègue de Chris. Non, pire : un ami de son frère. Bien sûr, le policier avait ménagé l’adolescente dans un premier temps, mais quand il avait compris qu’elle s’obstinerait à garder les lèvres closes, il avait perdu patience, devenant plus agressif et touchant la corde sensible du lien familial…

Hé, elle n’avait même pas parlé à Chris des Chats Noirs, elle n’allait pas en parler à un inconnu !

Comme elle n’était pas majeure, son frère lui avait déjà demandé, plus d’une dizaine de fois, quel tatouer avait accepté de lui faire ces deux pattes de chat sur sa phalange, mais elle n’avait jamais laissé échapper ne serait-ce qu’une allusion. Il lui avait déjà demandé, plus d’une cinquantaine de fois, les noms de ses potes qui squattaient les appartements et les maisons, mais là encore, ses lèvres n’avaient même pas murmuré une syllabe.

« Pfff, je regrette qu’on l’ait sauvée. » Souffla Coca, le poing contre sa joue gonflée, mais Hilde le coupa d’une insulte.

« T’es malade ?! C’est son mari, le sale con ! Elle a rien fait, elle. Et même si ç’avait été Spencer, aucun d’entre nous n’aurait été capable d’assister à un suicide en restant sans rien faire. Ça se fait pas. Tu dis vraiment des conneries, Coca, ferme-la au lieu de débiter autant de merde.

— D’accord ! Désolé ! Je suis juste triste pour Monica. Si cette femme était pas rentrée aussi tôt, on serait partis comme d’habitude et personne en aurait jamais rien su. »

À vrai dire, les Chats se foutaient de la politique : ils voulaient juste prendre du bon temps quelques soirs, avant d’être de retour chez eux et de réfléchir, de nouveau, à leur avenir. Et pour beaucoup, Spencer avait été un gars qui avait proposé de bons projets, apportant un peu d’espoir.

Avec le taux de chômage qui se stabilisait à un niveau de menace sociale, les écoles n’étaient plus capables de motiver les élèves : pourquoi bosser quand on savait que neuf élèves sur dix n’auraient aucun travail au bout ? Avocat, médecin, jardinier, pompier, professeur… les offres d’emploi se réduisaient de mois en mois.

Mais si les androïdes se mettaient à réclamer leur liberté, eux, les futurs adultes, réclameraient le bonheur d’avoir un travail : l’harmonie se trouvait là !

Sans oublier que beaucoup d’adolescents avaient été élevés par des androïdes, recevant aussi bien de l’amour parental que mécanique. À l’instar des époques antérieures, les nounous devenaient aussi importantes que la mère, car plus disponibles, plus à l’écoute, plus présentes.

Et l’an dernier, trop de jeunes avaient assisté, impuissants, à la destruction de leur ami mécanique : les parents, effrayés, avaient envoyé à la décharge des confidents, des tuteurs, des compagnons de foot… Des proches. Des membres de famille.

Monica savait que c’était le cas notamment de Matt et Hilde : chacune portait un étrange deuil qu’elles ne pouvaient pas assumer sans être moquées par leur entourage. Pour Matt, c’était l’AX400, surnommée Ella, qui lui manquait. Quant à Hilde, elle n’avait toujours pas pardonné à sa mère la destruction d’Andrew, leur PL600.

« Bon. On a prévu quoi, ce soir ? » Osa demander Coca, malgré le silence qu’il avait provoqué juste avant.

« Y a un bowling abandonné depuis deux ans, au sud de la ville. Blacky y a passé une soirée avec trois autres gars le mois dernier, paraît que c’est sympa. »

Pour donner à ses amis l’envie de la suivre dans cette escapade, Hilde vanta un jardin naturel qui avait envahi les voies du bowling. Apparemment, des branches d’arbustes côtoyaient les panneaux hors-service fixés au plafond, et certains creux abritaient peut-être des nids ?

« Warren vient ?

— Nan, il fait la gueule après ce qui s’est passé chez Spencer. »

Monica prit une inspiration : entendre les plans prévus pour ce soir ravivait le sentiment de honte contre lequel elle luttait. Elle était tentée d’imiter Warren, comme toujours.

Elle avait merdé. Elle avait _terriblement_ merdé. Et elle s’en voulait : Chris avait failli perdre son boulot, putain, et même s’il retrouverait son poste, cette bavure ferait tâche dans son dossier.

« Désolée, ça sera sans moi. »

Malgré les protestations, Monica quitta la conversation, et les profils de ses amis s’évaporèrent. Leur disparition laissa un vide brutal qui n’avait rien de réconfortant, c’était vrai, mais si Monica était sortie, la honte serait revenue la gifler.

Chris lui avait demandé d’arrêter ses conneries, alors elle allait essayer.

 

La réponse était arrivée pendant qu’elle dormait.

Quand Adanna Bontu s’était levée, l’horloge de sa cuisine dirigeait ses deux aiguilles vers le ciel.

La peau sous ses yeux était gorgée de fatigue, gardant encore quelques rêves à projeter contre sa rétine, mais la neurologue devait reprendre son travail. Toujours vêtue de son peignoir, elle prit la décision de rester chez elle aujourd’hui : qu’elle rédige des mails à la Tour ou depuis son canapé n’avait pas grande importance.

Durant son sommeil, une soixantaine de mails était arrivée. Quelle chance : un tiers était de la publicité qu’elle supprimerait sans y jeter le moindre coup d’œil. Du bout de son index, sur l’écran tactile, elle cochait les cases à côté de titres comme la vente d’une tondeuse à gazon dernier cri — alors qu’elle n’avait qu’un balcon — ou de coupons de réduction dans une parfumerie.

Et puis, évident dans parmi les noms d’expéditeurs, Bontu aperçut le nom de Lily Eaton. Une réponse dont l’attente avait perturbé son sommeil.

Le message était clair :

_Chère professeure Bontu,_

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : vous vous foutez de moi ?_

_Je vous rappelle que j’ai vécu l’expérience du RK900 comme une humiliation, ma démission juste après n’était pas un hasard, alors pourquoi me serais-je connectée à ce dossier ? J’ai déjà renoncé à tous mes droits au sein de cette société, j’ai signé la rupture conventionnelle._

_Les mots de passe étaient connus des autres membres : vous devriez vous renseigner auprès d’eux, au lieu d’imaginer que je puisse avoir la moindre envie de me souvenir de ce qui s’est passé._

_Très cordialement,_

_Lily Eaton._

Après leurs disputes de l’an passé, la neurologue ne fut pas surprise par le ton : c’était que Lily Eaton niait les faits. Peut-être que la technicienne avait raison : c’était peut-être un collègue qui avait utilisé cet identifiant, mais pourquoi ?

Elle saisit son téléphone et hésita à retrouver celui de son employée.

Enfin, elle renonça : son instinct la poussait à appeler plutôt le sergent Reed, car cette situation n’était pas normale, et Adanna Bontu sentait qu’elle aurait besoin de l’aide du RK900.


End file.
